Ripper Carnival
by MissFinnoSwede
Summary: LevixReader. You didn't want this. Any of this. Killing people for fun and pleasure. It was a curse that was forced on you. Blinded by the need to kill, Death thinks it's time you need a break so that you would remember the life out side of the Ripper Carnival. He sends you off to another world. But was it really a good idea? Romance/Horror, Rated M for horror things.
1. Prolog

**Ripper Carnival**

_Welcome princess This place is the castle of dreams no one knows of_

_Sad things Painful things Forget about everything_

_I'll sing you a enchanting fairy tale_

Please stop. Why couldn't you forget? Why couldn't you be forgiven? The memory of your sins weight like a thouand tons, slowly breaking you. The song that were the reason to your sins, played in your head like a broken record.

Enough.

Please.

_One Close your eyes 'Thank you'_

_Two Shut your mouth 'I love you'_

_Three Cover your ears 'I love you very much'_

_Hey, you heard it right? The lovely sound of screams_

_Teddy woke up to the smell of the laid butter_

_If you have a knife then you're all set_

_'Now, let me cut you up'_

Damnit. Even after all this time! Why wont your past leave you alone?!

_Come, and let's dance in the palm of my hands_

_Now to the left and to the right! Complex wounds are flourishing!_

_A mysterious ginger cookie man and a deep red tea_

_Let us dance a fun and enjoyable waltz together!_

_This is the beginning of a never-ending Ripper CARNIVAL_

You could see it in front of you. The horror in every little girls eyes as the knife pierced their hearts. You could hear the crazy laugheter that followed soon after. You could smell the blood.

_Naked princess With that stupid head of yours that doesn't understand a single thing_

_Telling everyone to believe in things that cannot be exposed Forget about it all_

_Keep on being greedy with that innocent smile_

Is it true? That sins are never forgiven, that is? But what if you didn't have a choice? What if commiting a sin was the only way? What if your mind was painted over with black paint?

_One Don't eat it all 'Is it delicious?'_

_Two Starting to feel full 'Want to eat more?'_

_Three If you're going to throw up 'You're beautiful'_

_You finally see it by now, right? Your ugly appearance_

_Drink the smelly banana juice and fall into bewilderment_

_Once we have decided the pieces, we'll tear them apart _

_'... always keep smiling, okay'_

Even after you got your heart back... Even after you realized the horror you had caused... Even after you cried your eyes out... Even after you were sent to another world by death himself... Even now, you still suffered.

_Come, and let's go crazy in my delusion_

_Up and down Look at the rabble of men's corpses blooming!_

_The bizzare sweet little girl smiling like a black cat_

_The painful reality that you made_

_The never-ending Destruction CARNIVAL_

_'... fufuu, is it still not enough?'_

Your own voice echoed in your head. _"Fufuu, is it still not enough?" _Of course it was. The little girls had been scared to death. They had been running in the endless glass labyrinth non stop for way too long. They had run for their lives, screamed, cried... Begged for someone to help them...

_Come, and let's dance in the palm of my hands_

_Now to the left and to the right! Complex wounds are flourishing!_

_A mysterious ginger cookie man and a deep red tea_

_Let us dance a fun and enjoyable waltz together!_

_This is the beginning of a never-ending Ripper CARNIVAL_

You could see yourself getting closer to the defensless blonde little girl. The small heels on your shoes made no sound against the floor. A sweet smile decorated your lips that were sewn together, fooling the girl into thinking that you were a good person. Your left (e/c) eye had a heart painted over it with a blood drop next to it, while your other eye was simply white after you lost sight in it.

The black leggins you were wearing fit nicely on you, showing your great legs with detail. You wore a black jacket that looked like something a sircus director would wear, only that it was black with frills in the back. Under the jacket you wore a plain white dress shirt. A worn out cylinderhat completed the look.

The girl looked at you with relif, not realizing you were the reason to the horror she had just witnessed. You smiled at her. It was a kind smile, filled with lies.

The blonde girl ran to you and hugged you, thinking she was finally safe. If she only had know you were the danger.

You caressed her hair like a mother would and whispered the last words of the song that had hunted the girl around your private carnival.

_Goodbye princess This is the finale for the lonely and solitary love_

You kissed her forehead before you reached out for the frills on your back and pulled out a kinfe. You struck down at the girls heart, her screams sending pleasure chills down your spine.

The lifeless body fell the the ground and silence took over the room, until a giggle escaped your lips.

The giggle soon turned into a crazy laughter.

**Yes, yes, I know I should be writing on "Lucky 7" buuuut, come on! I got the SnK fever! TT^TT and it's my life so I'll do whatever the fuck I want!**

**Anywho, this is a LevixReader fanfic and it's rated M because it's pretty nasty... I'm not sure yet if I should write a lemon here, but it's a maybe. **

**I don't own the song, Kirisaki Carnival. And you belong to Levi from now on!**

**Until we meet again, Readers!**

**(I'll be posting a pic or something of the coat and shoes tomorrow on my dA. You'll find it on NixDex. Tomorrow. Since I'm tired now.)**


	2. Is it still not enough?

**Ripper Carnival**

"_!" _slap! _Your eyes shot open when you felt a stinging on your left cheek. You blinked a couple of times, trying to understand what exactly just happened. You then realized a very pissed Mikasa was glaring at you.

"Yes Mikasa?" slowly you sat up on your bed and rubbed your eyes.

"You were giggling in your sleep again."she commented "Do you have any idea how hard it's to sleep when you do that?"

You turned your head to avoid Mikasa's eyes. You felt bad. This happened almost every morning. Mikasa would be woken by your crazy giggling. It wasn't only that you always woke Mikasa up, but also the fact that you were _giggling _in your sleep. It was only a matter of time before you would be questioned about it.

"I'm sorry." you apologized. You really were, but you were starting to think that Mikasa would soon stop accepting it.

"It's fine. Just get up and change. We have choirs to do." You nodded and slowly got up.

You walked into the bathroom and locked the door. The mirror that hung on the wall above the sink was haunting you. You didn't want to look at it, since you knew that you wouldn't like what you would see. Still, there was no escaping it.

You walked up to the sink and rested your hands on it. Your head hung low, trying to avoid what was to come next. Slowly, ever so slowly, you lifted your head.

A face, that was not supposed to show in your reflection, showed itself.

Tired and sad (e/c) eyes stared back at you. You didn't deserve to have your eye color back in your right eye. Not one bit.

Sure you were happy to have the color back, but you didn't deserve it. You lifted your right hand up to your face and covered the eye.

You were still blind in your right eye, but the color was back. No one except for you knew about your half blindness, not even your closest friend Mikasa.

This, of course, was a disadvantage when it came to fighting titans. Still, you told no one.

But even with your blindness you were one of the best fighters in your class. Among the top 5, actually.

Why had you joined the military? Well the answer was simple. We wanted to replace your sins with something good. Even if it wouldn't help, it gave you some peace that you were helping instead of causing horror.

You didn't have anything to hold agaist the titans, considering that you weren't from here and that your sins were as bad as theirs.

Eren once asked you "Why do you fight?". Your answer was "I don't know.". It was true in one way or another. Eren hadn't liked the answer that much, but luckily he let it go.

You sighed and let your hand fall back down before you let the water flow and splashed some on your face. You needed to hurry up or else you were going to get yelled at for being late.

-Timeskip-

"Cadet _, you're late. Again." Erwin Smith, the commander of the Survey Corps spoke as soon as you walked into the stall.

Ever since you joined the Survey Corps, you had been late every morning. Why? Well you used your mornings to stare into the mirror and regret your life.

"I'm sorry Comander. It wont happen again."

"That's what you say everytime. Is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine." you tried to walk pass him, but he stopped you by putting a hand on your shoulder.

"Come with me." he simply ordered before he started walking. You looked over the others that were in the stall before you turned around and followed the comander,.

As soon as you cathed up to him, he spoke, without even looking at you.

"You're quite a handful Cadet. And I don't mean it like Sasha and Connie, but as in you're very distant. Almost no one is able to comunicate with you properly, and those who can, wont get more than a few word from you."

"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. I can only image what you have seen after the colossal titan appeared," _no, you can't. I wasn't here back then. _"but don't let in weigh you down. You can talk to us. We can get you a terapist is you feel like it." _No, i don't want one. _"But right now, all I can do is put you in someone elses hands."

"And who would that be?"

"Lance Corporal Rivaille."

"Oh, that short guy who kicks everyone..." Erwin let out a chuckle.

"Yes, the short guy who kick everyone." he agreed "I'll be putting you under his watch from now one. I already got my hands full and I can't help you in any other way."

"I understand."

"Erwin!" the overly excited voice of non other than Hanji Zoe filled the air as the brunette ran towards the two of you. "I just witnessed the coolets thing ever! Eren turned half into a titan for picking up a spoon!" the threw her hands up in the air.

"He turned into a titan?" Erwin asked.

"Only halfway." Hanji corrected.

"Could you do me a favor Hanji? Go tell Levi to come to my office." Erwin ordered before he continued walking with you right on his tail.

-Timeskip-

Erwin Smith's office was clean and well kept. Well who wouldn't have expected that from the comander? The bookshelf was filled with many old books, the walls were filled with paintings and the dest was cleaner than ever.

The comander himself sat down behind the desk and gestured for you to sit down in one of the chairs in front of him.

You had barely time to sit down when the door burst open. However, you didn't even flinch, which to comander took notice too.

"What?" snapped a very angry Corpolar.

"Please sit down Levi." Levi huffed and sat down next to you with his arms crossed.

"Who's the brat?"

"This is Cadet _ _. You'll be taking care of her from now on."

"What?! Did you even consider asking me first?! I already got the Yeager boy on my back."

"Would you have agreed if I would have asked you?"

"No." Levi huffed.

"And that is why I didn't ask. But _ is very talented. She's in the top 5 of her class."

"Whatever. As long as she does as I say and don't annoy me." Levi got up from his seat "Are we exused?"

"Yes."

"Get up brat." you did as told and followed Levi out from the room.

He walked pretty fast from someone who was so short. Still you kept up without trouble. After all, you had had practice of trailing behind someone.

"What's with you? You're so gloomy. Do you need to take a shit or something."

"No." you simply answered without hesitation even when Levi sounded like he was ready to snap your neck. Who knows, maybe it would be good if he did. That way he would end your misery.

"So why do I have to take care of you?"

"The comander said I was a handful."

"Handful? You're barely breathing, I don't see how you could be much of trouble."

"That is exactly why I'm a handful." Levi marely lifted an curious eyebrow, but he stayed silent.

The rest of the walked was silent. The only sound was boots hitting the floor. Levi however noticed something was wrong. How come that he only hear his own footsteps? He could feel that you ever behind him, but he couldn't hear you at all. But still, he didn't comment on it.

As soon as the two of you entered the field where the rest of Levi's squad were, Eren ran up to you.

"Oh _, what are you doing here?"

"Comander Erwin put me under Levi's care." Eren seemed to pale ever so slightly. Was that pity in his eyes?

"Welcome to the squad." A woman with orange hair, who you remembered as Perta, spoke as she walked up to you as well. You only nodded as a respond.

"Wow, she's gloomy." someone else commented. Auruo, was it?

"Be nice, would you?" Perta snapped back at him. And with that, a argue started. Petra and Auruo went back and forth with snappy words while everyone else watched. You, however, became bored and walked over to the tables and sat down on one of the benches.

"Oi, where did _ go?" you heard Eren's voice.

"Damnit that brat." Levi cursed.

"You lost her?! She was there only a second ago!" Perta joined in.

"Guys," Auruo spoke "she's sitting over there."

"Tch, how annoying." Levi walked up to you "Why are you so damned quiet? I couldn't even hear your foorsteps when we left the comanders office.

"Sorry." You apologized as you shifted your gaze to look at the grass field. Levi "tch"ed before he walked away from you. Eren decided to take the seat across from you.

"May I ask you something _?" you nodded. "Why are you here? In the Survey Corps, I mean. You don't have a reason to fight, right?"

"Everyone has a reason to fight, Eren."

"But you told me yourself. You don't know why you fight."

"That doesn't mean I don't have a reason."

"Then what's the reason?"

"Non of your business."

"Why wont you tell me?!" without thinking you stood up and leaned over the table and took a firm hold around Eren's neck. Eren gasped and his green eyes widen in shock.

"Shut. Up." you whispered in a threatening voice as you leaned in closer. "You don't want to know what I have done to end up here."

Eren struggled to breath and his fingernails were digging into your hand. You felt your heart race, your pupils shrink. You added more preasure on his neck, making him dig his nails futher, and your hand started to bleed.

But suddenly you were pulled back harshly and thrown onto the ground. Levi was standing above you, glaring down at you with a murderous glem in his eyes.

"What," he growled "were you doing?" you didn't answer. Levi pressed his booth on your stomach "Cadet. What were you going to do?" he asked again.

You kept staring at the blue sky, ignoring Levi. What had you just done? You almost killed Eren. Hadn't you already gotten over the sadistc need to kill? That was it.

You covered your eyes with your hand.

"Eren..." you whispered "I'm sorry... Please... Please... _Kill me_..." you heard gasps around you, but ignored them "Please Eren... I don't want to hurt anymore..."

"Tch, how annoying." Levi kicked you in the side, making you gasp. He kept kicking you over and over again.

"Corpolar please stop!" Eren yelled, surprising you.

"Why? She wanted to die, right? Why not grant her wish?" Levi asked as he kicked you again.

"Please stop!" Petra yelled as well.

"Corporal I think you should really stop." Gunter agreed.

"Get up brat." Levi ordered as he turned around to walk away "Follow me, we need to have a talk."

"_Fufuu, is it still not enough?"_

**Well, fuck. I screwed up! Please forgive me! I wrote this in school and was like half listening to the teacher and half writing this! **

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, Ripper Carnival or you. (since you belong to Levi)**

**But if you don't know the song from the Prolog go to YouTube and listen to "Yuuki Kaji Kirisaki Carnival" (btw, it's Eren's voice actor who sings~)**


	3. Birdcage

**Ripper Carnival**

You limped after Levi towards his own office, but even so, your footsteps made no sound. The Corporal hadn't said a word since the two of you started walking, but you preferred it that way since you had no idea what to say.

You felt disgusted with yourself. How could you do that? To Eren non the less! He was a friend and still you had tried to kill him. Not to even mention that he could have turned into a titan and killed everyone.

You remember the feeling you got when you held Eren's life in your hand. Your heart was beating fast in pleasure of his struggling. You _wanted _to see him dead.

That feeling was way too familiar. And you didn't like it at all.

-Flashback-

Walk forward and ignore it. Walk forward and ignore it. Walk forward and ignore it.

Your heels made no sound against the floor as you hurried down the hall. Your eyes staring at the wall in the end, even if you could only see through one. Your togheter sewn lips were in a straight line, showing no emotion what so ever.

"_Play with me!" _the voice of a little boy echoed through the hall. You could hear the footsteps as they bounced around you. But still, you ignored it. _"Play with me, please! I wont bite! I'll be a good boy!"_

You knew not to pay any attention to the boy. And you had learned it the hard way. If you hadn't looked down at the boy that one time, you wouldn't be blind in your right eye.

"_Play with me!" _the voice was filled with sorrow and hurt _"Why wont you play with me?"_

You kept walking till you reached the end of the hall. You opened the double doors and slammed them back shut before the little boy could come through.

The little boy, was not real. In a way.

He was dead. And had been for a while now. He was about 9 years old when he died in your house and ever since, his ghost had been hunting the hall in your carnival house. There was one rule when it came to that hall. "Whatever shows up in that hall. Don't pay attention to it."

Why? Well, if you did, the boy would kill you. The boy wore something the looked like a potato sack over his head, so that his face was covered, there were only two holes in it for his eyes. But you had no idea why he wore the sack like that.

The ones who entered this house were not the only ones that were haunted. You had your own terrors in your house.

But as soon as the doors were closed your crazy smile crawled upon your sewn lips. A little friend of yours told you you had a guest. That meant you were able to have some fun tonight.

You continued walking till you reached the room that was your goal. The room had glass walls that gave you a view over the glass labyrinth. But of course, those that entered the labyrinth couldn't see you like you could them.

You smirked as the little girl entered and the doors behind her slammed shut. Perfect. She would fit just fine in your collection. You sat down in the overly big chair and popped your legs over the armrest.

The girl tried to open the doors, but failed.

That's when you let the music flow in.

_Welcome princess This place is the castle of dreams no one knows of_

_Sad things Painful things Forget about everything_

_I'll sing you a enchanting fairy tale_

The word left your lips like a in sweet tones. The stitches over your mouth streatched enought to let you sing.

The girl seemed drawn by the song when she started walking into the labyrinth.

The funny thing was. There was no end in the labyrinth.

From the room you were sitting in you were able to control the walls of the labyrinth. You made sure that she couldn't walk back and you would get her where you wanted her. Into the center.

As the song continued you would laugh at times at the girls helplessness, the laughter seemed to make the girl even more scared.

When the song was nearing it's end you got up from your chair and walked down the stairs that were connected to the room and led down to the labyrinth.

You didn't need to search your way around it. You just walked straight and the glass walls would move on their own out of your way.

As you entered the center the girl was curled up in a thight ball crying. As soon as you continued singing she realized someone else was there.

The sweet innocent smile on your lips and happy looking eyes fooled the girl towards you. Her arms wrapped around you into a thight hug.

_Goodbye princess This is the finale for the lonely and solitary love_

The knife was brought out from behind you and the girl screamed. As soon as the knife sunk into her and pierced her heart you felt pleasurable chills run through you. Your pupils shrunk and your hear was beating fast.

Then you burst into a crazy laughter.

-End of Flashback-

"Cadet _!" you snapped your eyes towards Levi.

"What?"

"I was talking to you."

"Oh." Levi let out a frustrated realized you were already on his office, with the man himself sitting behind the desk. The room wasn't as big as Erwins, but it was spotless. Not a single dust was flying around.

"_As I was saying. _You better start explaining why the hell you tried to kill the boy who will give us a better chance to save the humanity."

"I don't have one."

"_You don't have one? _Are you telling me you did it for fun?"

"No!" you almost yelled but then quickly quieted down "I just snapped."

"Snapped? Are you a crazy person or something?" Levi sounded like he was getting really annoyed.

Crazy? Were you crazy? You killed for fun. It gave you pleasure to kill. You definatly were a freak considering what you could do. Crazy... Yes, you were.

You were crazy. Truly crazy.

"No," you lied "Eren just annoyed me."

"Tch. What could he have possibly done to annoy you."

"Questioned me." you answered with a straight face. Levi lifted a curious eyebrow.

"About what?"

"My reasons for being here." Levi was quiet for a moment. He studied you closely, his eyes not missing a single spot.

"You do realize you just tried to kill him. For such a stupid reason."

"Yes."

"And you do realize that there will be a punishment."

"Yes."

"You don't talk much, do you?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Would you prefer it if I talked non stop?"

"No." you nodded, making Levi breath in deep so that he wouldn't snap at you. "Leave, I'll need to rapport Commander Erwin about this."

Without a word you got up and walked out of the room. You closed the door behind you and sighed. What were you supposed to do now? Eren probably hated you and soon Mikasa would find out and she would kick your ass. And you would let her. You totally deserved it.

You stared walking in the direction where your and Mikasa's room was, to paying any attention to what happened around you. But you were soon stopped dead in track when a hand on your shoulder stopped you. You looked up at the person behind you and were met by Perta, Auruo, Erd and Gunter. They all glared down at you.

"Yes?" you asked with a bored voice.

"Why would you try to kill him?" Petra asked with a serious voice.

"Non of your business." you answered and tried to continue walking, but Gunter stopped you.

"How are you planing on working with this squad if we can't trust you?" He asked.

"I'm not planning on it."

"Then why are you in our squad?!" Petra snapped.

"Why don you ask Comma-" you were cut off my a sharp pain in your chest.

"What? Are you finally feeling guilty?" Petra asked.

Your breath hitched as the pain got worse. You took support from the wall next to you and clutched your chest. You could barely breath and it felt like your heart was going to explode.

"Oi what's going on with you?" Auruo asked.

"Somethings wrong." Erd said as he came up to you so he could check on you. But right then you coughed up blood and the pain became unbearably. You let out a cry of pain before everything went black as you passed out.

"Petra! Go get Corporal!" Erd yelled, Petra nodded and ran off "Gunter, go tell the doctor I'll be there soon with her!" Gunter took off towards the infirmary. "Auruo help me check that she's not injured in a way that can get worse if we carry her."

"She took quite a beating from Corporal, do you think that's the reason she passed out?" Auruo asked as he helped Erd.

"I don't think so, she was clutching her chest in pain." he paused for a moment "She doesn't seem to have anything that would harm her if we carry her." he commented after doing a quick check-up. He then carefully picked you up bridal style and hurried towards the infirmary, Auruo right behind him.

When they got to the infirmary the doctor was ready to check on you. You were laid down on the bed before the doctor used the doctor's scope to listen to your heart.

"Her heart is barely beating." The doctor commented before he proceeded to remove your Survey Corps jacket and your shirt. But as soon as they were removed he gasped slightly.

The three other Survey Corps members looked over his shoulder and gasped as well.

A big and not so pretty scar ran down your chest, starting from the height of your collarbones and ended right above your stomach. The others really hadn't expected that.

"W-what is this...?" The doctor mumbled.

"What happened?" a new voice asked from the door. The others turned around the face Levi, Petra and Erwin.

"We don't know, but she was in pain and passed out." Erd answered.

Levi pushed his way pass the others till he was able to see you and when he did his eyes widen slightly.

"What's with that huge ass scar?"

"We don't know yet." The doctor answered before he started working on getting your heartbeat back on track. "But her heart is barely beating, so you need to leave so I can concentrate.

-Flashback-

You slowly licked the colorful lollipop as you stood and watched the building in front of you_. "Funhouse_" read above the door which was built like you would walk into a clowns mouth when you stepped inside. Bright lights were shining all around it, making it look even more appealing.

A man with stilts under his feet stood by the entrance and motioned for you to step inside.

You slowly walked towards him, the carnival music and screaming from the people enjoying rides were slowly fading away as you concentrated on the man. He smiled down at you and gestured for you to step inside.

And without a hesitation, you walked in. However, what you didn't see was that the mans kind face changed as soon as you weren't looking. His eyes disappeared and were replace by empty black and bleeding holes.

You walked down the hall that was filled with windows were you could look inside and see different kind of people and things. There was one really beautiful lady who danced around, a man who could breath fire and animals with two heads.

But as you came to the end of the hall you were met with a glass labyrinth. The doors behind you slammed shut, but you didn't even flinch.

As you walked around the labyrinth you continued licking the lollipop, obvious the the fact that you were being followed. You soon reached the center and stopped there.

You heard someone walk towards you from behind and turned to look at the person.

It was a man no older than 30 years old and he looked like a circus director. He smiled at you before he crouched down to your level.

"My my, pretty lady. You are the first one to enter this house and not be scared." you didn't answer, instead you stared at him while you continued licking the lollipop. "Fufuu, you're so interesting" the man said , fascinated "Come with me." the man got back up and held out his hand for you to take.

Oh how you regretted that you took it.

He led you down of endless hallways till he reach his destination. He opened the door in front of you and took you inside.

Once the door was closed behind you he snapped his fingers and candles all around the room lit up. That's when you dropped your lollipop.

In the middle of the room was a bird cage with something in it. But it was no bird. It was a beating heart. A pool of blood had gathered under it and more was still dripping down.

_Tu-dum, tu-dum, tu-dum._

The beats from the heart were echoing in your ears.

"Come." the man said as he took hold of your hand once again. He led you to the big bookshelf that covered the whole back wall. "This is my collection!" he exclaimed proudly. On every shelf only centimeter apart from each other were heart after heart. But these ones were not beating. "The host before me collected the eyes. He said they were the most beautiful part in every human being. I collect their heart, since without that there is no life."

For a moment there was silence. You wanted to run. You wanted to cry. You even wanted to scream. But your body wouldn't move.

"Tell me princess," the man began "what will you collect?"

Your eyes widen and you tried to back away from him, but he tightened his grip on your wrist.

"I've finally found my replacement." the man whispered. He dragged you to where the beating heart was and forced you to lay down under it. You could feel the blood drops fall one by one and land on your chest. Right where your own heart was.

"Let life be your curse and death your blessing." the man whispered.

Pain shot through your chest and you screamed. You clawed the floor under you, kicked and struggled, but in vain. Soon the pain ended and you could feel yourself slipping away.

You blinked your eyes open. It was dark, the only source of light were from candles around you. There was a horrible pain in your chest and on your lips. You tried to open your mouth to complain, only to find it hurting more and feel like something was preventing you from opening your mouth.

You reached your tiny hand up and touched your pink lips. Where those... Stitches?! Your eyes widen in fear and you shot up into sitting position. Pain took over your chest, but you refused to lay back down.

"You're up already?" a voice spoke. You looked towards where the voice came from and saw a man in a black cloak and he was holding a scythe. His back was turned towards you, so you couldn't see his face. "You're so young... I'm surprised. What are you? 6? or 7 years old? I've never seen someone be chosen in such a young age. I guess you want an explanation to this situation."

You nodded, even if he couldn't see you.

"Well, I guess I should introduce myself first." the man turned around "I am death." your eyes widen as you saw he was only a skeleton with a cloak. But then you saw what he had been doing before he turned around.

The bird cage had a new beating heart in it. But this one wasn't like the one you had seen earlier. No, this one was about the same size as your small fist.

Then you also realized that the man from earlier was lying on the floor. Dead.

"You, _ _, is the new _"Carnival Ripper"._

You slowly looked down at your chest and touched in lightly. Only to realize that there was a hole that went straight through you where your heart should be.

-End of Flashback-

**Well, damn. Omg, this is turning out so weird I just ARGH!**

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. You, however, are own by Levi.**


	4. Need, pleasure and obsession

**Ripper Carnival**

You shot up in sitting position with a gasp and clutched your chest. You felt hands trying to push you back down, but you fought against them. Your one hand checked your chest while the other felt your lips. When you noticed your chest was in one piece and your lips weren't sewn together, you relaxed a bit.

This gave the others in the room a change to push you down. As soon as your back hit the bed again, you gave up on fighting the hands and just relaxed by closing your eyes, happy to know that it was only a nightmare.

"Cadet! Cadet _!" you slowly opened your eyes again and were met by Corporal Levi's cold gray ones.

"Yes?" you asked with a relaxed voice.

"You better start explaining what the fuck happened." he ordered.

"No."

"No?"

"No." you confirmed.

"Cadet, I'm ordering you to tell me."

"And I'm telling you, you don't need to know." you calmly answered.

"_." Erwin's voice spoke "You need to answer the questions. This is not only to help you but this would also help us others. If this happens during a mission we wont be able to help you. We need to know what happened so that we can avoid it in the future."

"I have a heart condition, so what." you answered.

"Does this happen often?"

"No. This is the first time since I was a child."

"Do you know what could have triggered it?" Maybe the fact that my heart has been cut out once.

"No."

"Tch, of course." Levi cut in.

"I also got the rapport about what you did to Eren," Erwin continued "could you explain that too."

"He annoyed me."

"So you tried to kill him?"

"Yes." Stop questioning me!

"Why not just tell him to leave you alone?"

"What's done is done. It cannot be changed or undone, so would you just stop with the useless questions and let me be?" you snapped.

"Watch you mouth, brat." Levi snapped back.

"Or what? You're going to try and kill me with your weak kicks again?"

"Might as well try it again since you're asking so nicely." Levi growled back.

"Let's see it your short leg will be able to move you fast enough before I cut your heart out."

You suddenly felt something around your wrist and looked down. Handcuffs? But then you realized the other end was around Levi's wrist. The said Corporal glared down at the cuff as in trying to burn it of with his gaze.

"Enough," Erwin spoke as he backed away from you "You better start getting along or the next mission will be a failure because you two want to kill each other. From now on, you'll be cuffed together till you can breath the same air without going at each other like animals."

"Erwin you better un-cuff me this instant." Levi growled.

"I cannot do that." Erwin answered and started to leave the infirmary. "Please don't kill each other!" he yelled before he left.

"What a pain in the ass." Levi sighed as he yanked the cuff only to have your hand fly after it and slap him in the growled as he glare at your hand. You huffed before you started getting up from the bed. "Oi, should you be moving yet?"

"I'm fine."

"Whatever as long as you don't start bleeding all over the floor or something." you rolled your eyes at his comment and got up. That's when you realized you wore nothing but your bra and the blanket over your chest.

"Where's my shirt?"

"Over there." Levi pointed at the chair in the other end if the room. You yanked Levi with you and hurried to put the shirt and jacket back on. There was only one problem. You couldn't get your hand into your sleeve due to the handcuffs. Levi seemed to notice the problem and "tch"ed.

"Just stop into the shirt and tie the sleeves around your chest."

"What time is it?" you asked as soon as you were done.

"Half past nine. You missed dinner."

"Too bad."

"You're not hungry?"

"Not really."

"Tch. Get moving cadet." Levi started walking out from the room with you right behind him.

You walked down the hall in silence, still, only Levi's boots made sound against the floor.

-Flashback-

"Papa?" you tiny voice spoke up in the silence. The stitches on your lips didn't hurt anymore, and you had learned that they stretch enough to let you talk and eat.

"What is it _?"

"Will I even be able to see my family again? My mother is probably worried sick that I have been gone for months..."

"Come with me, I'll show you something." Death, who you liked to call Papa since he had been taking care of you for the past few months, held his hand out for you to take before he started dragging you along the empty halls of the house that was now yours.

"Where are we going papa?" you asked as you skipped after him, holding on to his bony hand.

"I'll let go you and see you family." he simply answered. You smiled up at him, more than excited to be able to see your family again. "But _. It wont be easy to see what I'm about to show you." even after hearing that, you kept smiling.

Death took you to one of the many rooms in the house and led you to the mirror in the end. Most of the rooms in the house didn't have more than one or two objects. Some were even completely empty.

As he got to he mirror he simply touched it with one finger and a picture started to show.

It showed your family. Mother, father, (siblings), all smiling and laughing together. No one seemed like they missed you, or even remembered you at all. You noted the framed pictures on the wall. None of them had you in them.

"You are erased from their minds. You don't exist in their minds anymore. It like you had never even born." Death explained. Still, you smiled. "How do you feel about that?" Death asked as he put his hands on your shoulders.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Why don't I feel sad?" you asked, still smiling.

"You have no use for that feeling anymore. The only feelings you have left are need, pleasure and obsession."

"I see." you answered as you continued watching over your family, feeling nothing.

-End of Flashback-

"Eat." Levi ordered as he pushed the plate of food in front of you. You nodded, carefully taking the fork and knife and started eating.

"Thank you." you spoke after a while. "And you can relax a bit. I wont stab you." Levi looked at you from his spot next to you.

"What, you're a mind reader now?"

"No. But ever since the comment about cutting your heart out, you have been on lookout."

"Wouldn't everyone be if someone said that?"

"Not me." you continued eating, not paying any attention to Levi as he gave you a strange look.

"If you're so set on dying, why do you still fight the titans? Why not let them eat you?"

"I have a goal to reach. Even if it wont change anything. I want to try and replace the sins." you whispered the last part, but Levi still heard it. He decided not to ask about it, considering the fact that you almost killed Eren from questioning you.

When you were done eating, you pushed the plate away from you. You thanked Levi again for the meal and looked down at the table.

"Where are you from?" Levi asked.

"Huh?"

"Where are you from? Tros? Shiganshina?"

"Oh... Shiganshina." you lied.

"What was it like? When the colossal titan appeared the first time?" I don't know.

"Do you even need to ask?"

"I guess not. It's just that you're so distant. Did your family die there?" No. They lived happily together without me and died old.

"Yes."

"You know, talking about it actually helps. It gets the worst off your chest."

"I don't want to talk about it." Levi sighed in frustration.

"Fine. Let's just go to bed."

"Corporal Levi?"

"What, brat?"

"Do we have to share bed? Since we're cuffed together." Levi looked like he had forgotten about the cuffs. He "tch"ed as he glared at the cuffs.

"I guess there's no other choice." you nodded and got up from your seat. The two of you once again started walking down the halls in silence.

As you got to Levi's room, you couldn't help but note that the room was the cleanest place you had ever seen. You couldn't help but be amazed.

"Oi, how long are you going to stand there and stare?"

"Sorry."

"Tch, you apologize too much. Damned brat."

"Sorry."

"Just, get into bed."

"Am I supposed to sleep in my uniform?"

"Just take off the jacket and straps and you'll be fine." Levi answered as he started to take his own jacket off. There was just one problem. The cuffs prevented him from removing it completely. He growled slightly. "What are you smiling at?" he snapped at you. Smiling? Were you smiling? You quickly wiped the smile away and put your pokerface back on. You hadn't smiled in such a long time. And you definitely didn't deserve to be happy and smile.

You removed your jacket as much as possible, leaving it hanging in between you and Levi. Levi didn't look happy at all to leave his jacket hanging like that. He would have to pay Erwin a not-so-nice visit.

You both got your own side of the bed. Even it if was small, you could survive the night.

Levi soon drifted into sleep. His breathing became slow and calm. You, however, were left awake. Something was wrong. Very wrong. And it was not the fact that you were sleeping next you the Corporal.

It was the fact that you were not alone in the room.

Midnight came, and you decided it was safe enough to speak now that Levi had slept for so long.

"What do you want?" you whispered. You kept your eyes on the ceiling, knowing that you didn't need to make eye contact with the other person.

"When are you coming back, master?" a delicate males voice spoke. You didn't need to look away from the ceiling to look at him. The man on stilts leaned over so that he could look straight down at you."You look so different with no tattoos or stitches on your face." he commented.

"Go away. I'm not coming back. And stop calling me master."

"But the carnival is not complete without the director."

"I don't want back. Find someone else to take me place in the freak show."

"Ah, but master. You're the only one who can find your replacement."

"I don't care. Just leave me. I don't want to kill people anymore. I never asked for this. I never wanted to become what I am. It was forced upon me" the man sighed.

"Alright, I'll go." the man turned stood up and turned. He wasn't even able to stand straight up due to his height. "You know. Everyone in the Ripper Carnival misses you. You been there for 150 years, you have grown on to us. You came to the house at such a young age that everyone has loved you from the start. Even Mr. Death thinks of you as a daughter."

"Yeah? Just go." you paused "And Jackson, tell them I said hi." the man chuckled.

"Yes master." he said before he disappeared.

Unknown to you was that Levi had heard everything.

**Damn... You're allowed to kick my ass for this crappy chapter... Please comment! It's really making me depressed that I don't get any feedback!**

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin nor Ripper Carnival.**

**You belong to Levi.**


	5. Tears

**Ripper Carnival**

Morning came soon. But Levi hadn't slept one bit. He had tried, but something was on his mind. The conversation _ had had during the night. Who had she talked to? He hadn't felt anyone else in the room, but he did hear the voice of a man. And the subject they had talked about.

The man had called her master. Why? Why would he do that? And how had he even gotten into the room?

What had he meant by "paint and stitches" on her face? That made no sense. She didn't have any scars that would prove that he had ever been stitched in the face.

What was the carnival he had talked about? What replacement?

And the biggest question of them all. Mr. Death? 150 years? It made no sense!

Oh, and did he even need to mention the fact that she was giggling in her sleep?!

-Timeskip-

Breakfest was more awkward than ever. Why? Well it was not everyday someone came into the room handcuffed to the Corporal. Some looked like they wanted to laugh, other looked scared, and then there was Erwin and Hanji. Hanji was laughing her ass off and Erwin did all in his power not to start laughing. Levi glared daggers at Erwin and pushed Hanji out of the way.

"Take the cuffs off." Levi demanded.

"Can you behave next to each other?" the commander asked.

"Does she look dead?"

"No."

"Then the answer is, yes we can behave."

"Maybe I should keep you cuffed for a while longer..." Erwin joked.

"You really shouldn't commander." You spoke "I really need to use the bathroom and I wont do my business with _him _watching." Hanji burst into another fit of laughter.

"Fine." Erwin laughed and took the key from his pocket. He unlocked the cuffs and you hurried towards the bathroom. But before you walked out from the room you heard Levi say something.

"I really need to talk to you about that brat."

You rushed down the hall towards your and Mikasa's room. Everyone had a bathroom connected to their room. And in every room were 2-4 people. You and Mikasa were room mates ever since you joined the Survey Crops.

You entered the room by slamming the door open. But as soon as you ran inside you were met by Mikasa and Eren.

"_! Someone hurt Eren, but he refuses to tell me who did it!" Mikasa yelled with an angry look on her.

Did Eren not tell her so that she wouldn't come after you? Why would he do that? You had tried to kill him and he still stood up for you. But why?!

"Mikasa it-"

"Don't worry about it, okay!" Eren interrupted "I can take care of myslef." you stared at Eren. He had red marks on his neck, even marks from your fingernails that had dug into his skin.

"Would you excuse me. I came to use the bathroom."

"Oh one more thing _," Mikasa interrupted before you could walk into the bathroom "Where were you last night?"

"Oh, I was just out." Mikasa looked suspicious, but she let it go. For now at least.

You locked the door to the bathroom. You walked to the sink and rested against it.

Why had Jackson showed up last night? It was the last thing you needed. Here you were, trying to forget about your sins, and then he just had to show up. It was not that you hated him, in fact, you couldn't hate him. He, and the rest of the carnival peoploe were the closest thing to family you had left. And after being carnival ripper for 150 years, you hadn't even thought about what your life would have been like if you hadn't walk into the house when you were 7 yeards old.

You shook your head and started to remove your clothes. You really needed a shower.

-Timeskip-

You stepped out from the shower and put on a fresh uniform. The one you were wearing earlier went straight into the dirty clothes basket. As soon as you walked over to the sink and looked at yourself in the mirror you felt like punching it.

At times like these, it really sucked to be able to feel again.

You sighed and picked up your hairbrush. Carefully, as if your hair would fall off, you start combing your (h/l) (h/c) hair.

You try not to thing about anything, but your mind still starts drifting away. But not to what you had expected.

Levi.

Why was he on your mind? Had he offered for you to talk to him about your past and worries? Had he really made you smile? And most of all, what did he have to talk about with Erwin that had something to do with you?

Your thoughts were running around in your head like it was a maraton, leaving a headache behind. You sighed in frustration and put the hairbrush down. With on last look in the mirror, you turned around and left the bathroom.

Mikasa and Eren were stillin the room and as soon as you walked out there, Mikasa bolted towards you.

"_, will you help me find the bastard who hurt Eren?" she took hold of your shoulders and shook you "I bet it was that midget!" she growled. You let your eyes drift to Eren, who was sitting on Mikasa's bed. He gave you a look that screamed for you to deny Mikasa's offer.

"Sorry Mikasa. I have training to do." you spoke as you looked back at her "Our first expedition is in two days after all."

Mikasa nodded in understanding and let you go. You nodded at her and then at Eren before you left.

You walked towards the training field, your weapons were hanging on your hips like usual. No one else was there, which made you a bit happier. You really needed some alone time and you didn't like having anyone watch you as you trained.

The training field basically a forest. You could practice your 3DMG skills and slice necks off of fake titans.

You calmly shot out the wires and gracefully danced your way around the trees. As soon as a "titan" showed up you cut it's neck easily and deeper than nessesary.

Your eyes were blank, and your eyes seemed bored. But inside, your heart was beating fast. Every time you killed titans, it gave you almost the same feeling as killing humans. These may have been fake, but the thought of cutting through flesh and having blood soak you to the bone made a feeling of pleasure spread through you.

As you could see the last "titan" with your good eye you let your need to kill take a little too much control.

Your pupils srunk, your heat spead up and a crazy smile spread across your lips. And just as your blades cut, a tiny giggle escaped from you.

You landed on the ground with no sound and dropped your blades. You stared at the ground and took deep breaths.

Why did you let that happen? How could you let that happen? Ever since you joined the military, you had kept your needs under control, more or less. But now, your sanity was slipping.

You didn't want to go back to a cold blooded killer. You didn't want to not be able to feel again. You didn't want to feel the pleasure you felt.

"Oi, brat." a voice spoke from behind you "What are you doing here?" you turned around and faced the owner to the voice. Lance Corporal Levi. "What's wrong with you?" his eyes seemed to widen ever so slightly in shock.

At first, you didn't understand what he meant. But then, you noticed the wetness on your cheeks.

Tears?

When was the last time you had cried? It was back before you became the carnival ripper, if your memory served you right.

You quickly wiped away the tears onto your jacket sleeve and turned around so your back was turned towards Levi.

"I'm fine." you insisted.

"You're fine? So what? Those were happy tears or something?"

"Just leave me alone."

"Tch. You can't order me around, Cadet." Levi almost growled "Plus, I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About the expedition in two days. You're in my squad, so you better take the orders I give you. You have to keep an eye on the Yeager boy. We need him alive when we go to his house. But since you tried to kill him, I don't know if I can trust you with that." you nodded. It was totally understandable that he didn't trust you. "So if you even think about Yeager so much as injured, I will not hesitate to cut you up."

"Understood."

"Good. Now go to Commander Erwin's office." you lifted an eyebrow in question, but non the less started walking.

Levi stayed behind and looked around what you had done. Every "titan" had it's neck cut. Except the last one. It was completly distroyed.

-Timeskip-

You knocked on Commander Erwin's office door. You heard him tell you to come in, so you carefully opened the door. Erwin looked up from his paperwork and motioned with his hand towards the seat in front of his desk.

"Cadet _, please sit down." you closed the door behind you and slowly walked over and sat down.

Erwin stared at you with a serious expression and leaned over the desk.

"Tell me Cadet _." he spoke "How many people have you killed?"

For a second, your heart stopped.

**Ohhh, damn. **

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin nor the song Ripper Carnival.**

**You belong to Levi.**

**People please, could you just review?! You're making me depressed when I don't get any feedback! How am I supposed to have any inspiration to write if I don't know if you liked it or not?**


	6. Marionette

**Ripper Carnival**

"Tell me Cadet _." he spoke "How many people have you killed?"

"I have never killed a person." you lied with a blank face.

"Corporal Levi tells me different. Who was the man you talked to last night in the Corporal's room?"

Had Levi not been asleep? Had he hear everything?

"What is the Ripper Carnival?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 18."

"Cadet _. What are you?"

"Human." you answered without hesitation.

"Stop lying."

"I'm not lying. The Corporal must have dreamed it all."

"_." Erwin's voice softened. "Tell me everything truthfully and we and work this out. If you keep lying I would have to arrest you for possible murder."

"The do it." Erwin sighed.

"When you tried to kill Cadet Yeager, and after Levi got you away from him, you had asked to be killed. Is that true."

"Yes."

"Why don't you answer my questions about last night?"

"You shouldn't ask questions you don't want the answer to, Commander." Erwin lifted a curious eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I want to know?"

"My past is not clean. It doesn't matter how you look at it. It's better for everyone that it's locked inside my head."

"Keeping horrors that has happened in your past can drive you crazy, you know."

"The damage was done a long time ago." you murmured with a slightly sad look in your eyes.

"Are you telling me you're crazy?" Erwin asked, no emotion showing on his face. You didn't answer, instead you just stared at Erwin, making it clear for him that he hit jackpot.

"Tell me Commander..." you spoke quietly "Have you ever lost control of your laughter out of someone else's helplessness?"

"No. Never."

"How about laughing at someone's fear?"

"No."

"Have you ever been someone's fear?"

"No."

"Have you ever felt pleasure from holding someone's heart in your hand?" your face darkened slightly.

"No." The commander kept a straight face. Not showing fear, confusion or disgust.

"Are you not disgust with me, Commander?" Erwin shook his head.

"No, I'm not."

"Why not, if I may ask?"

"You can't help it, am I right?" you nodded "So you cannot be blamed for it." you said nothing. The shock had taken your ability to react. "You were born with it and it wont go away."

"You're wrong. I was not born with it." you spoke calmly.

"Then what happened?" there was silence for a minute in the room until you spoke again.

"I took his hand." you whispered. Erwin however didn't understand what you meant.

"Will you be a threat to us other?" Erwin asked next.

"As long as you don't give me a reason to, you'll be safe."

"You'll be coming with us to the mission. We really need your skills. But I need to know the risks."

"The risk is that I get too carried away."

"And if that happens, what should be we do"

"Just knock me out, tie me down." you paused "Kill me."

"We'll keep this conversation between the two of us. The other's don't need to know of this, understood?"

"I've kept it a secret ever since I joined the military. I think I can keep it for a while longer."

-Timeskip-

"Oh _, you're back." Mikasa greeted you when you walked into the room.

You had spent the rest of the day training while the others had a lazy day. You didn't like that Erwin and probably Levi too knew about your sins. It was unnerving to say the least. And the best way to get rid of the feeling was to train.

Mikasa was already on her way to bed, so you though it would be good to get some sleep as well.

You changed out from your uniform and put on some shorts and a top. After climbing into bed it didn't take long till you drifted off.

-Flashback-

"Papa!" you yelled as you ran around the big house looking for Death. "Papa!" you opened door after door, but didn't find him anywhere. "Damn it papa!" your feet made no sound against the old wooden floor as you ran to the next door.

"What is it _?" a voice spoke from behind you just as you were about to rip the door open. You jumped from the shock, but quickly turned around.

"Papa! Damn it why are you the only one who can sneak up on me?!"

"It's a father thing." Death joked. "Why were you looking for me?"

"Oh yeah! I just added my latest toy to my collection! The one I made all by myself! Come and see it!" you dragged Death down the hall back to where you came from. "She's a real beauty you know. A natural redhead with lovely hazel brown eyes."

You walked into a room with only a table in the middle and a few surgery tools. On they table lay a cold and motionless body of a girl.

"Come!" you continued dragging Death until you were standing next to the body.

The girls eyes were open, showing her big hazel orbs. Her pink lips were slightly open and her red hair fell perfectly around her head. He was about 7 years old and wore a dark blue dress.

The pale skin of the girl was smooth, like porcelain. And if you actually felt the skin, you would find out that that was exactly what it was.

Thin and barely visible strings were attached to her. From both hands and her elbows. Feet and knees. And one in the back of her head.

"Amazing." Death commented as he carefully touched the girls arm to feel the porcelain like skin. "You really know how to use that magic of yours." you hummed in agreement. All the previous owners of the house had only taken something from their prays. But you. You took the whole body and turned them into human sized marionettes.

The magic you used to make them into dolls were something like voodoo. Yes, voodoo-ish magic, that sounded about right.

"I took the heats and locked them away in safety. Just like you thought me to do."

"Though I must ask," Death spoke "you only do this to the little girls that enter the house but not the boys, adults nor even teen aged girls. Why is that?"

"Does it matter?"

"Is it because you were in these girls age when you came here?"

"Why would that be the reason?" you laughed.

"This like these are traumatic."

"Ah, but papa," you spoke as you turned around and walked towards the door "did you forget. I don't have any feelings, so I don't feel trauma." you laughed before you stretched your fingers towards the human sized marionette.

The strings shot up and floated around the girl like they came alive. The little girl sat up and hopped down from the table. Her face made no expression and her eyes were blank. Not that you could expect anything else from a dead person.

Slowly the girl started walking forwards till she was by your side and you both left the room.

"Only 13 years old and already killing like a professional. She's growing too fast. I have a feeling she wont be able to recognize her replacement since she's blinded by her needs." Death mumbled for himself. "Not that I would like her to leave to begin with."

-End of Flashback-

**Alright dear readers I want you all to know that I'm not crazy even if I write this. I might seem like it with all these ideas, but I'm not. Okay? Okay.**


	7. Shadow

**Ripper Carnival**

The next day was filled with choirs. There were some last minute planing, packing, fixing, checking, everything had to be done. The biggest things had been taken care of already, but small things like 3DMG checking and fixing were done today.

You were currently hiding in a tree.

Why? Well, you really didn't feel like doing choirs. And if Levi found you slacking off somewhere, he would give you extra duties.

Plus, this really gave you some time to think.

"Cadet _!" or not. You looked down from your spot and noticed Levi standing on the ground, glaring up at you. "Get down right now." he growled. You gave him a blank look before you spoke.

"If you insist." you said before you let your body fall back.

"Oi what are you doing?!" Levi yelled as your body fell down towards the ground.

You landed with a small thud. Into Levi's arms. You stared up at him, your eyes giving away no emotion at all. Unlike Levi's which showed a lot of anger.

"Hello." you greeted.

"Cadet," he growled back "why did you just do that?"

"You told me to come down right away. So I did."

"I didn't mean 'try to kill yourself while you're at it'."

"Be more clear next time." you were suddenly dropped to the ground.

"Go do your choirs." Levi snapped at you. "This is no time to be day dreaming about your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"The man you talked to the other night. He's your creepy boyfriend or something, right?" Levi snapped with an angry tone.

"No."

"Pet?"

"What?"

"He called you master. So he's a pet."

"No. He's family."

"So all your family members call you master."

"Pretty much."

"Why?"

"Non of your business." you got up from the ground and dusted off your clothes. You then stared at him blankly. "Thanks for catching me." you said before you walked away. Or, well, tried to walk away.

"I'm not done yet, brat." Levi growled as he took hold of your arm. "You better start explaining what the hell is up with you."

"Are you concerned for my health? How nice of you corporal."

"Don't bet cocky. You know exactly what I mean."

"No I don't." It was a lie. Of course you knew he wanted to know about Jackson and your conversation with him.

"What did he mean you're like a daughter to 'Death'?"

"You should be able to figure it out on your own. Just think really hard." you yanked your arm from Levi and started walking towards your and Mikasa's room. The least you could do today was make sure you had everything you needed for tomorrow.

Damn it that girl. She made no sense what so ever! Her behavior made no sense. Her talk made no sense. Her conversation with that man made no sense! And Erwin refused to tell Levi anything about what he found out about her. For the love of God, she was a part of Levi's squad! He had the right to know what was going on inside of her head. How was he supposed to work with her in battle if he didn't understand her?

Levi watched as she walked away. He's eyes scanned her body and then concentrated on her feet. Why didn't her footsteps make any sound?

-Flashback-

"Papa?"

"Yes _?"

"Why can't I see my own shadow?"

"Because you don't have one anymore." Death's answer made you look up from the floor with your big (e/c) eyes. The sun shone through one of the few windows in the house. You hadn't seen the sun in months so you had been excited to be able to feel it against your skin. You weren't allowed to leave the house, so this was the closes you were going to get to the sun.

But it wasn't as fun as you had though. The sun didn't feel nice and warm anymore. It felt more like burning and gave you discomfort. But you also noted that your shadow was gone.

"Ghosts, demons, and every other paranormal phenomena doesn't have a shadow. They are not mean to either be seen or be in the light. Therefore, they don't create shadows. You are like them now, not mean to be in the sunshine."

"It feels weird to be in the sun. I don't like it anymore." you said as you stepped back into the shadow, happy to be away from the light. "Papa? Why does my steps make no sound?" you asked next.

You were really fascinated by everything that had happened to you since you became the Carnival Ripper. It was magical at times in a way.

"Again. You're a part of the paranormal phenomena, your footsteps don't exist."

"Do I exist anymore at all?"

"In one way yes and in another no." you giggled. Papa Death often did this. He would answer your questions in such weird ways.

"Papa. I really like it here." you confessed.

"I'm glad."

-End of Flashback-

You walked into your and Mikasa's room. You were the only one there since Mikasa was out working with the others. You flopped down on your bed and closed your eyes.

"Go away." you spoke.

"You have become so troublesome now that you're all grown up." a voice spoke.

"Yeah, doesn't every person go through this stage?"

"I guess so." you felt someone sti down on the bed next to you "You know you have to come back, right?"

"I know," you confessed "but I don't want to."

"I gave you only a break. You know I'll drag you back when it's time."

"You're so mean Papa." you chuckled and opened your eyes only to be met by a skeleton. To anyone else it would have been horrible to have a skeleton as the first thing they saw when they woke up. But to you, it was normal.

Death reached out and patted your head. He was never good when it came to "human contact", but this was his way of showing affection.

"You still have time here. Just don't get too comfortable." he got up and started heading towards the window.

"You're the one who sent Jackson, am I right?"

"You needed a reminder of where you belong." was the only thing he said before he disappeared.

"Bye Papa." you almost whispered and closed your eyes again. But, your peace was broken as the door flung open.

"_!" Mikasa yelled. You looked over to her and saw the rage in her eyes. "How dare you hurt Eren?!" She growled and glared daggers at you.

You only stared, not showing any emotions. Inside, however, you felt regret. It wasn't the fact that Mikasa was about to cut your head off, but that you had been reminded of what you had done. Your eyes drifted from Mikasa to the ceiling. You should just let her kill you. Not that it would change much anyway.

Mikasa ran towards you, one of her blades in hand. But you didn't move.

"Don't let them know." Damn it Papa. He should really learn to stay out from your head.

Just as Mikasa'a blade was about to cut you open, you rolled out from bed and kicked her in the stomach. She stumbled back, but quickly recovered. By the time she was running towards you again, you were up on your feet.

She used only one of the blades and tried to cut you again. But this time, you didn't move. As her blade came closer, you reached out your hands and stopped it only a few centimeters from your face. The blade that was pressed between your hands, started cutting into your palm instead, making them bleed. Mikasa seemed shocked that you had caught the blade. But who wouldn't be?

"Why did you do it _?" Mikasa growled.

"He didn't know when to stop." you answered.

"I'll kill you for what you did!"

"You should be careful. Killing can be addicting." Mikasa gave you a strange look, and you took advantage of her shock to make a move.

You used one of your legs to trip her. She fell down on her back and dropped her blade.

You lifted your hand to your face and stared at the blood.

"Damn, what a mess." you mumbled.

Mikasa got up from the floor and glared at you. You on the other hand, ignored her. You watched the cuts in your palm, they were deep and bleeding fast. You licked one of your bloody fingers and looked back at Mikasa.

"That's not really nice, Mikasa."

"Shut up!"

"What? You're going to kill me? I know you good enough to know that you wont do it. Hurt me? Yes, that's something you would do. Probably enough to send me to the infirmary for three months. But kill me? No. You don't have the guts for it."

Mikasa attacked you again. But this time she didn't use her blades. You knew exactly what she was going to do, and you would let her.

Just as she was about to tackle you you spread out your arms and closed your eyes. Mikasa tackled you and your body jerked back. But Mikasa hadn't realized that you were standing in front of the window. So instead of being slammed into the wall, you crashed through the window.

Note, your and Mikasa's room was on the forth floor.

You opened your eyes so that they were half lidded. You could see shock written all over Mikasa's face. So you did what no other person would have done.

You smiled at her.

"_!" she yelled just as you were out from her line of sight.

"You're crazy _..." Death's voice echoed in your head. "They're going to find out. I thought you didn't want anyone to know."

"Sorry Papa. But I need to be reminded of where I belong." you giggled before you landed on the ground and heard a crack when your neck snapped.

**I have no word to discribe how I failed this fanfic... I just... guaah.**


	8. Susie

**Ripper Carnival**

Mikasa's face went from shock to horror when she looked down from the window at you. Even from the height she was in, she could see that your neck was out from place.

"_!" she yelled and used her 3DMG to get down. As soon she was next to you she paled. Your neck was clearly broken. Your eyes were half lidded and showed no life at all. You weren't even breathing.

"_...? _!" Mikasa tried to shake your body, even when she knew it was no use."I... I..." Mikasa was in shock. She had no idea what to say or do. She had just killed her friend! She looked down at you and tears started running down her face.

"I'm sorry! _!" Mikasa stared at you, not knowing what to do anymore. Apologizing wouldn't help, but still she kept saying sorry.

Suddenly your eyes snapped open wide. Mikasa jumped up from the ground and backed away in shock. Your arm reach out to your head and pushed it back on place. You sighed in relief and slowly sat up. You could feel that your back was also a bit out of place, so you positioned your hand on our back and pushed it back as well.

"Damn it." you cursed and stood up before you looked at Mikasa. She had frozen in shock.

With one blank stare at her you turned around and walked away as if nothing had happened.

"_-_?" Mikasa shuttered. You stopped and listened "What just happened?"

"Nothing." you answered calmly. You then turned around and looked Mikasa in the eyes. "Nothing happened." you repeated. The dark haired girl slowly nodded in agreement. You then turned around once again and walked away.

You looked down at your hand, they had healed as well.

"What a curse." you mumbled.

-Timeskip-

"How is it going with _?" Hanji almost sang as she sat down on the chair in front of Levi's desk. "Made any progress with her?" she wiggled her eyebrows as in trying to tell him what she meant.

"If you're here to annoy me then get out." Levi snapped, not even looking up from his paperwork.

"Aww, come one Levi! It was such a genius plan you had to get closer to her! You even convinced Commander Erwin to play along!" Hanji exclaimed "Making her believe she was troublesome and having Erwin place her in your squad against your will. You can't look me in the eyes and say that is not a genius plan.

"Get out Hanji, I have work to do."

"How long have you been watching her to even begin with?" Hanji continued, ignoring Levi's angry tone. "Ever since she was a trainee, right? Though I got to say she's really impressive! And when you showed me the fake titan, it was completely destroyed! I have never seen something like that! And she's a real beauty too, I can see why you have your eyes on her."

"One more word," Levi spoke with a threatening voice "and I will cut off your legs and arms." Hanji laughed as she got up and walked towards the door.

"Just admit it! You want her!" she laughed and ran out from the room before the Corporal could kill her.

You walked back inside and made your way through the halls. Mikasa still stood frozen in place, but at least you had made sure she wouldn't remember what happened.

The hall were empty. Most people were on the other side of the building doing choirs. You just hoped no one heard anything of what happened.

"Hihi..." you stopped dead in track to listen. Did you just hear a giggle? You stood still for a few minutes and listened, but you didn't hear it again so you continued walking.

As you got back to your and Mikasa's room you stopped at the door and stared at the broken window. You sighed and lifted your hand. With one small motion the pieces of glass slowly came back to their rightful place and the window was like new again.

"Hihi..." you heard the giggle again, but this time you also felt a presence to your right. You turned around to see what it was, but couldn't see anything. But still, you could feel the presence, and it was getting away from you. You started walking after it, not even sure what it was, but it sounded like a small girl.

"Hihi... Do you want to play a game... sister...?" the small voice asked as you got the basement where the cells were.

"What kind of game?" you asked.

"Let's play... What's in the dungeon..."

"How do you play it?"

"Hihi... This is going to be fun... No one else ever plays with me... Like I don't even exist..." the small voice laughed "Don't worry... the game is simple... just walk into a cell and I'll handle the rest..."

This could either end in you getting a new spirit to add to your carnival family or it could end in you getting killed. Not that it mattered since you only came back to life, but it could give the spirit a change to use your body for a few hours. And that has never ended well to anyone.

You walked into one of the cells and stopped in the middle. You waited for a moment, but nothing happened.

"I wonder and wonder..." the voice sang "What it is that hides in the dungeon... It laughs... Screams... Cries... And beggs..." You heard the cell door creak shut behind you, but you didn't move. "It laughs because it doesn't understand..." you chuckled slightly. Oh this spirit was clueless of who she was messing with "It screams because it's being hurt... It cries because it's scared... It beggs because it doesn't want to die..."

You could see a white figure making itself visible in front of you. You soon realized it was a girl with long black hair and a white night dress who was curled up in the corner.

"And when it's finally dead... It can't find peace... It need something... It needs... It needs... To kill."

The girl in the corner turned around and slowly crawled towards you. Yet, you didn't move. You stared at it with your usual bored expression with your hands behind your back.

"She's hungry... She's tired... She's lonely...But most of all... She's angry." the girl looked up at you from the ground. Her face looked rotten and her eyes were completely black with something running down from the and staining her cheeks. If you hadn't been a horror expert that you were you wouldn't have realized it was blood. Her mouth had been cut from the corner of her mouth all they way up to where her teeth ended.

But her bloody eyes widen as soon as they met with your (e/c) ones.

"W-what are you...?" she whispered.

"What am I?" you asked "I think that question can wait. More importantly, what should I do with you?" You slowly walked the short distance between you and the spirit and crouched down. The spirit had seemed to have frozen in slight fear. "What's your name dear?" you asked as you took hold of her cheeks and tilted her head up.

"S-Susie..." she aswered.

"Susie... Such a beautiful name. And I got to say, I'm impressed by your little hunting style. And such a beauty you are too." the spirit said nothing but you continued "You're so lost, aren't you. Lost and scared. And what happened to you when you were still alive keeps you from finding the light." the spirit looked like it was about to cry "And in such a young age too... How long have you been trapped here? 100 years?" she spirit nodded "Poor thing. You will fit in just fine in the carnival." you giggled. The spirits eyes went wide in shock.

"Carnival? What do you mean?"

"I'll take you in under my wing. I own a carnival house you know. I got a bunch of people like you there. Lost and unable to find the light. They have been there with me for 150 year and some even more. They help me hunt for my own preys."

"Really?"

"Yes." You stood up again.

"What do you hunt? If I may ask?"

"What I hunt? I hunt for girls who will fit in to my collection."

"Collection?"

"Don't worry about that right now, Susie. Welcome to the family. I'll have Jackson pick you up in a few hours." you smirked and got back up. You walked to the door and put your hand on the lock. A small "klick" echoed through the dungeon and then the door opened.

"Everyone will love you there Susie and remember," you turned your head slightly so that you could see her from the corner of your eye "Whatever walks down the 'quiet hall'...Whatever it says... And whatever it does... Ignore it." and with that you walked out from the dungeon.

However, you had been too concentrated on the spirit girl that you had failed to notice another presence down there.

**Sorry for the shot and weird chapter ^^" ehehehe, but thank you to everyone who has read/favorited/reviewed! It means so much for me! It makes me emotional and keeps me going! :D**


	9. Boundaries

**Ripper Carnival**

There was a knock on Levi's office door which made him sigh in annoyance. If it was Hanji who was back he would flip the table.

"State your name and business!"

"It's Cadet Jean Kirschtein."

"And your business?"

"I think it's best if it's not yelled out loud for everyone to hear." Levi lifted a curious eyebrow at the answer but still told him to enter.

Jean walked in and closed the door behind him. As soon as he was in the middle of the room he saluted.

"Now, why are you here?"

"I have some information about Cadet _... I just caught her doing something." Jean really looked like he had seen something terrible.

"Go on." Levi leaned over the desk, really curious to find out more information about _.

"Well," Jean cleared his throat "I walked down to the dungeon to get some stuff when I heard a voice. I walked quietly closer to see who it was and saw _. She was talking to herself. Saying stuff like 'What kind of game' and 'How do you play it'. Then she walked into one of the cells and just stood there. But she did nothing. And then the door to the cell closed on it's own!" Levi lifted a curious eyebrow.

"What happened next?"

"She chuckled, as if she heard something funny. After that she didn't do anything for a while. She just stood there like a statue. Then she started talking to herself."

"Cadet, I want you to tell exactly what she said." Jean looked shocked at first but then nodded.

"She started by saying 'What I am?' and that the question can wait. She then said something about what she should do with the person she was talking to. But there was no one else there!"

"What then?"

"She took a few steps forwards and crouched down. Then it was like she took hold of something that wasn't there and ask 'what is your name dear'. She was quiet for a few seconds, as if she was waiting for someone to speak. But then, she said the name Susie."

"Susie?"

"Yeah, and she said it was a beautiful name. She talked about how she was impressed with the 'Susie's' hunting style and that she was beautiful. She said that Susie was lost and scared and that what happened to her when she was still alive is what keeps her from finding the light. She said that Susie was young and guess she had been there for a 100 years." Jean looked down at his boots "She said ' You will fit in just fine in the carnival'"

"Carnival?"

"Yes, sir. And she said she was going to take her under her wing and that she got a bunch of people like Susie in her house. She said they have been with her for 150 years and that they help her hunt! Then she was quiet again for a second before she spoke..."

"And what did she say?"

"She asked what does she hunt. And then answered her own question by saying 'For girls who will fit my collection'" Levi's eyes widen ever so slightly.

"Anything else."

"She opened the locked door only by placing her hand on the lock and walked away with saying that Jackson will pick Susie up in a few hours."

"And that is all?"

"Before she walked away she said 'Whatever walks down the 'quiet hall'...Whatever it says... And whatever it does... Ignore it'"

"Leave." Jean saluted and turned around to leave the room "And Cadet. Don't tell a single soul about what you saw and heard. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

-Timeskip-

There was a loud knock on Commander Erwin's office door. The blond man behind the desk sighed and put away his paperwork.

"Come in." it wasn't really a surprise that it was Levi who walked in.

"Commander, does the name Susie ring a bell?"

"Susie?" yes, it indeed rang a bell, but it was not a pretty story "What about that name?"

"Does a girl with the name Susie have anything to do with this base?"

"Yes, it dose." Erwin crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair. "Susie Yakotsumi was killed in the dungeon when she was 7 years old. But that happened 100 years ago."

"Why was she killed?"

"I do not know the details. Only that she was considered a demon child. She was locked away, tortured and finally left to starve. Some say that her ghost has haunted this place ever since." Erwin laughed at the last part, obviously not believing the ghost stories. "Why do you want to know?"

"One of the Cadet's caught Cadet _ in the dungeons. Alone. Talking with someone she called Susie." Erwin lifted a curious eyebrow and leaned over the desk.

"Any details?"

-Timeskip-

_Welcome princess This place is the castle of dreams no one knows of_

_Sad things Painful things Forget about everything_

_I'll sing you a enchanting fairy tale_

The words floated around you as you sang, haunting you. You wondered why you were even singing it to begin with. You hated that song. It was your sin.

No one was there to hear it. You sat alone on the roof in the middle of the night after all. But still, it was dangerous to sing such a sinful thing at a place where someone might hear.

You didn't want to sing it, the words kind of started floating out from your mouth against your own will. The little spirit girl Susie must have triggered it. She reminded you so much of everyone back at the carnival.

Most of the ones who lived there under your wing were lost like Susie. They had a rough death and were unable to move on and find the light. They were all beautiful and amazing hunters. Pale, cold, and usually they all had something special like long claws, bleeding eyes, stitched mouth, burned face. Terrifying. And beautiful.

_One Close your eyes 'Thank you'_

_Two Shut your mouth 'I love you'_

_Three Cover your ears 'I love you very much'_

"Master." the gentle voice you knew oh-so-well spoke from behind you.

"Yes Jackson?"

"Your voice is as beautiful as ever."

"Thanks. Did you take Susie to the carnival."

"I did, everyone are treating her like family already." The tall man sat down next to you and stared at the dark sky. "Are you coming back soon?"

"I told you I don't want to."

"But you have to."

"I know, but I still don't want to. Papa said he was going to drag my ass back when it was time."

"Fufuu... And I guess you're going to be really angry then."

"Of course. I have more freedom here; inside big ass walls than what I had back in the Carnival."

"Ah but Master. You have the most freedom in the world. You have no boundaries, rules and nothing to hold you back."

"My boundaries are the walls of my house and you know it."

"You think so negatively... You used to be so positive."

"Yeah, because thinking about killing little girls is so damn positive." Jackson sighed at your answer.

"I'm looking forwards to when you get back." the tall man stood up again "Are you coming home to celebrate Halloween with us at least?" he asked as he walked back where he came from.

"You know it's my favorite holiday. And I would never miss a change to celebrate it with my family."

Jackson smiled at the answered before before he disappeared.

"No boundaries my ass." you cursed to the sky as soon as you were left alone.

-Timeskip-

Morning came soon so you decided to go back to your and Mikasa's room before anyone noticed you had been out the whole night. It would be hell having to listen to Levi yelling you so early in the morning.

"Cadet _!" damn, he always found you.

You looked down from the roof top and saw Levi glaring up at you like he had yesterday.

"Have you been there the whole night?!"

"Maybe."

"Get down. And don't you dare do that stunt you did yesterday again." Damn, he was no fun at all...

"Alright." you stood up and walked over the edge where a three had grow large enough to reach the

roof. With a few graceful jumps you were down from the roof and walking over the the angry Corporal.

"Explain." Levi ordered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I was sitting on the roof."

"I could see that," Levi growled "but I want to know why."

"I felt like it."

"You to realize today we're going on the mission outside of the walls. The last thing I need is for one of my squad members to be riding around like a zombie."

"And that wont happen unless you had problems sleeping."

Levi suddenly took hold of your shoulder so that his arm was pressed over your chest and pushed you against the wall. His face drew closer to yours till they were only centimeters apart.

"If I were you I would start thinking about what your say to your squad leader."

"But you're not me." you calmly answered. There was something thrilling about seeing the ever-so-calm Corporal get angry.

"Don't get cocky, brat." Levi growled as he put more weight on your body. His breath ghosted over your lips, making heat gather up to your cheeks.

_Why does my face feels so hot? And my heart... It doesn't even beat this hard when I kill..._

If Levi realized the effect he left in you by standing so close, he sure as hell didn't let it show. He only glared down at you with his gray eyes. But he suddenly pulled away.

"We're leaving in a few hours. Go take a nap or something so that you don't fall asleep on the horse."

"Yes sir." you quickly walked away from him and hurried towards your and Mikasa's room with a face red as a tomato.

Interesting reaction... Levi stood and watched as _ ran inside. Let's just say that he was more than pleased to find a weakness of yours.

-Timeskip-

You stood in the stall, staring at your horse. The horse, glared back at you. Was that even possible? Well, great. You broke nature.

You and your horse have had a few... Disagreements. Alright, honestly, animals were able to sense what you were and the horse is scared of you. Can you blame him? No. But you sure as hell can glare at him for it.

"Listen here Eyeballs. Neither ones of us wants to do this, but we have to." the horse sneezed you in the face and backed away. Your eye twitched in annoyance as you wiped your face on your sleeve.

You glared at him with your (e/c) eyes as you walked up to it. The horse got up on its back legs, ready to crush you. However, before he could do it you reached out and took hold of the bridle and pulled him back down. You stared him into the eyes with a threatening look.

"You're going to let me get on your back and your going to obey. Is that clear?" the horse made a small sound "Good. And don't try to throw me off or I'll send you to an early grave." the horse made no move or sound. "Good boy Eyeballs." you giggled.

"Eyeballs?" you turned around to face the owner of the voice and was met by Eren's big green eyes.

"Yeah, since his eyes are big and look like they are about to pop out." you answered, making Eren chuckle. "It surprises me." you spoke as you petted the horse. "You're so nice to me, even after what I did. You didn't tell Mikasa who hurt you. And now your talking to me as if nothing happened."

"I went too far and it seems like I learned the hard way. And I'm sorry, that I pushed you so far. You're always so collected, showing no emotion. I guess something traumatic happened to you when you were a kid. And you shouldn't be forced to tell anyone. I wouldn't like it either if someone pushed me into telling them something private." Eren started leading his horse away. "Although I can't help but wonder what you meant with 'You don't want to know what I have done' but it's your own business." and with that he joined the others who were ready to leave.

You watched him as he walked away, but then you turned back to your horse.

"You better behave Eyeballs or God help you." you mumbled as you started walking after Eren.

**TIME TO GO OUTSIDE THE WALLS! ARE YOU PEOPLE READY?! **

**Oh btw, I won't update in a few months.**

**Just kidding! Ahahahaha! But, my writing might become a bit slower since school is stressing and blah blah blah.**

**ABOUT REVIEWS!**

**Now let me tell you something. I got a review from a anon. I do think it's good to get "bad" reviews. But don't write it like you're yelling into my face to go and kill myself. I haven't slept shit this night since I was thinking about this one review. **

**Seriously, it was like getting yelled in the face. If it would have been a face to face conversation I would have punched the person in the face. But since it was just a message I just felt like shit. **

**First of all. I know Mikasa was way ooc, but she thought she killed her best friend. And why was she so mad to begin with? Because her best friend was the one who almost killed Eren.**

**Second of all. I don't steal. Saying that my fanfic is just a buch of horror movies put together is bullshit. The only horror movies I ever watch are Paranormal Activity and The Ring. Mostly because I'm too much of a pussy to watch them alone and everyone else are too scared to watch them with me. I do admit that Susie reminded of The Grudge Girl but I haven't seen the movie, only when Pewdiepie plays it. And as far as I know, the Grudge Girl doesn't sing, doesn't have bloody eyes, or a cheeks that have been cut.**

**Third of all. If you think a sadistic person who kills little girls for fun and who is pretty much dead and cursed is Mary-fucking-Sue, then you should really go and see a doctor. I do admit that Reader-chan is Mary Sue in many ways. But she has done many things that are weighing her down now, but she hides it all behind her mask. **

**And last. If you feel that I'm wrong, THEN STOP READING. **

**I don't say that bad feedback is not welcome. It good to get that too since then I know what I should do better. But don't be an ass for it. **

**Instead of writing like you want to see me burn alive, write in a way that say "This is how _I _see it" or in a way that wont make me stay up all night and almost cry.**

**Thank you.**


	10. Oh if you only knew

**Ripper Carnival **

-Timeskip-

The ride with the horses was just as you expected. Boring. You rode, shot some smoke guns and rode.

But still, you felt unease. Something was going to happen. Something big.

"Corporal." you spoke. You, along with rest of Levi's squad rode right behind the shot man.

"What?"

"I have a bad feeling."

"Don't throw up anywhere near me."

"Not that kind of bad feeling."

"If you need to take a shit you should have don't it before we left."

"I mean something bad is going to happen."

"Ha! Of course!" Auruo laughed "We're outside of the wall! There are tons of titans walking around here!"

"No, this is something else." you turned your head to look straight forwards again, ignoring the strange look you got from Eren.

"You're seriously a weird gi-" Auruo's sentence was cut of when he bit his tongue.

You kept looking around you, making sure if there were any threats around. But you saw non. It made you unease.

"_Papa?"_ you thought, knowing that there was a 80% chance he was in your head.

"_Yes _?"_

"_Learn to stay out from my head. Who know what I could be doing. But more importantly. I have a very unease feeling. Someone's going to die soon, right?"_

"_I have a few names on my list."_

"_Who?"_

"_I can't tell you that. It's their time to die, you're not allowed to change that."_

"_Damn it!"_

You blocked Death out from your head. You knew there was no meaning in trying to convince him otherwise. He might be like a father to you, but when it came to his work, he told you nothing.

You and the rest of Levi's squad got to a big forest. You hadn't payed any attention to the smoke guns, only following the others, so you had no idea why you were there. The trees were higher than what you had ever seen. Not even back home did you have that big trees.

Levi and Eren spoke about them. But you didn't listen. Instead you kept looking around, not taking any risks. The were no titans in the forest. Only some birds here and there. But you had a feeling it was not just a titan that was the reason to your uneasiness.

_Thun._

_Thun._

_Thun._

_Thun._

_Tund_.

"What's that sound?" you asked.

"What sound? You got shit in your ears or something?" Levi asked, not even looking at you.

"No. It like footsteps." you listened closely again "And they are heading this way. Fast."

Everyone were quiet for a moment and listened.

"I can hear it too now, Corporal." Petra spoke.

"Me too." Gunter said.

"It's probably a titan." Auruo guessed.

"No." everyone looked at you "It's not exactly a titan."

And just as you side this a female titan ran out from the forest and onto the road behind you. She had blond hair and ice blue eyes. Eren's eyes went wides as plates while everyone else tried to keep a cool head.

Other Survey Corps were chasing after the female titan with their 3DMG, but they were quickly killed. Smashed against a three or crushed.

"Corporal! We could have helped them!" Eren yelled. He got no answer. Everyone kept their eyes on the road. Eren growled and lifted his hand to his mouth.

"Do it." Levi spoke, making Eren pause. "Choose. You can either believe in yourself and turn into a titan, ot you can believe in the Survey Corps and me."

"Do it Eren, don't listen to him." you spoke. You now knew that the people on Deaths list were some of the few people around you. "Do it. Turn into a titan."

"Eren," Perta spoke "don't you trust us?"

Eren hesitated before he put his hand back down.

"Let's ride forwards!" Eren yelled, making everyone else smile. Except for you.

"Idiot." you sighed.

You got to a small clearing, some of the other Survey Corps were there along with Commander Erwin.

"Fire!" Erwin yelled as soon as you had passed and the female titan was in front of the cannons. As the titan was trapped you and the others continued riding while Levi left to talk to Erwin.

You and the others got up in a tree and took a break.

"You're an idiot Eren." you spoke.

"What?"

"You're an idiot. You should have fought against her."

"Don't say that!" Petra yelled "He trusted his squad! Unlike you."

"I'm being realistic here. People are going to die and it's all because Eren didn't trust himself." you snapped back.

"You have no trust in us at all, do you?" Auruo asked as he poked your forehead. You slapped his hand away and turned around.

"Whatever. You can walk into your own deaths. See if I care."

"So we're going to die and you're going to survive? Ha! You sure can be cocky, brat."

"Yes Auruo. You're going to die and I'm going to survive." you answered as you sat down with crossed legs and looked over the forest.

"You're really serious, aren't you?" Erd asked "You have no faith in us what so ever."

"Yes."

"Why not?!" Petra asked, or more like yelled.

"Why should I trust people who doesn't trust me?" you calmly spoke. "Ever since we left for this mission, you have all been on your guard. But not for the titans, but for me. Ever since I was put into this squad, from the first moment you put your eyes on me, you have been on your guard. Do I really scare you that much?"

Everyone were quiet for a moment. No one dared to be the first to speak. No one even knew what to say. You closed your eyes and listened to your own heartbeat. It was steady, like it should be. But it had an extra little jump, a jump no normal human wouldn't be able to hear.

Pain.

You felt pain from the thought that no one trusted you. But you couldn't blame them. You really hadn't offered anything to put trust in.

Even after 150 years... Pain still sucks. I might not have felt pain all that time in the carnival, but still. The same old shit.

A loud roar echoed around you. Everyone turned to look at the direction where the others were with the female titan. Something was wrong. Very wrong indeed.

"What was that...?" Eren asked as he stared in the same direction as the others. But no one answered his question.

No more then half a minute later, a a large amount of titans ran pass you. Non of them seemed to care that you were there. Were they heading towards the roar? It must be, what else could it have been?

"What's going on?" Petra asked and stared down at the titans.

"Who knows, but it can't been good." Gunter replied, joining Petra at the edge to stare at the titans. "But I can tell that it's far from good."

_Oh if you only knew..._

**To Anon reviewer Lea! **

**Thank you! That's much better! I really appreciate that you wrote your review like you did! It felt much more like helping than yelling.**

**Ah that little boy in the Quiet Hall. I don't know. I had like a picture of him in my head; what I wanted he looked and acted like, but I had no idea where it came from. I actually thought I made it up, but I looked up that manga you spoke of and turns out that is almost exactly how I saw him. **

**But I have never read that manga. I might have seen that part sometime, but I don't remember. But thank you for pointing it out and I'll put credits right away on chapter 2.**

**About the Mary Sue thing. Yes, I agree she is pretty Mary Sue, honestly she is VERY Mary Sue. But, I haven't told you everything about her yet. And even after I have written more about her, she will still be really Mary Sue. But I want Reader-chan to be powerful and uncanon. **

**And I thought I should point out the differences with the boy in the Quiet Hall and the Fuan No Tane boy.**

**The one I discribed: He's about 9 years old, has a bag over his head with NO holes, he asks to be played with, he has clothes on. (yes I know I didn't explain the small details.**

**Fuan No Tane boy: Look slike his more like 3 years old or something. Maybe? His bag has a hole in it where his mouth is and he had big teeth. He asks to be hugged and is naked. **

**BUT, even so, I will put disclaimers on him since they are basically same in almost all ways.**

**I don't know if you're the same Anon as before, since you could be. And if you are I have to thank you that you wrote a new review in a better way and pointed out exactly what you wanted me to fix. **

**And if you're not the same I still have to thank you for poniting out everything you did and HOW you pointed them out.**


	11. Waiting room

**Ripper Carnival **

You could see smoke in the distance and immediately knew what it was for.

"Well, let's start heading back and see who's the bastard inside the titan." Auruo spoke.

"It's all thanks to you Eren," Petra spoke as she checked her gear.

"But I didn't do anything."

"It's because you had faith in us."

Auruo started speaking about how it wasn't over until they were back from the mission. Something that was obvious. You however didn't listen to him.

"Let's go!" Gunter ordered and jumped off the three and used his 3DMG as he headed towards the smoke. The rest of you not far behind.

The squad had a more or less happy. They were all joking about their first times outside the walls, laughing and trying to convince Eren that they had been the bravest of them all during their first time.

But you, did not join their conversation. To be more specific, you didn't feel welcome in the conversation. Not that you would be laughing and joking even if you joined the conversation.

Maybe you deserved to be threated like crap. Looking back at what you had done, you totally deserved it. But right now, you were trying to save their lives, but they though you were only being an ass. You felt pain, anger, guilt and sadness; all in the same time. And it didn't feel good, at all. After 150 years of not being able to feel these kinds of things, you were not used to it.

But what this curse did give you, was a perfect mask.

Right now you wore it everyday to keep people away from you. You didn't want them to get too close. You didn't want to hurt them. And back at the carnival you used it too. Only in a different way. Back then it was to make your prays think that you were their savior when you were actually the nightmare.

You could see green smoke from your right. Gunter said it must be the Corporal, so he shot another green smoke to signal where we were.

"Look," Petra spoke "It's Corporal!"

You snapped out from your thoughts and followed Petra's line of sight. You would see a person with a Survey Corps cloak on.

The first thing you felt was relief. Maybe it was because you were happy he was alright. But then reality hit you.

That was not the Corporal.

But just as you were about to warn the others, the person with the cloak attacked with such fast movements that no one had time to react.

Then Gunter's body fell and was left hanging lifeless from his 3DMG.

"Gunter!" Eren yelled and quickly went to check on him, only to find him dead. His neck had been cut, and his head was barely hanging on to the rest of his body.

"Eren! Keep moving!" Petra yelled.

Eren swallowed thickly, not wanting to leave a friend behind. But he also had to follow orders.

"Didn't we catch her?!" Eren yelled as he continued pass Grunter's lifeless body.

A bright light exploded behind you, and you all knew what it meant.

"The female titan!" Auruo yelled. And just as he did, the said titan was on your tail again.

"Damn you!" Eren yelled at the titan "This time I'll defeat you!" he brought his hand to his mouth and was just about to bite down when Erd spoke.

"Don't! The three of us will kill the female titan. You and Cadet _ keep going forwards!"

"I'll fight too!" Eren protested.

"No! This is the best plan! Your power is too risky!"

"What, do you doubt us?" Auruo spoke.

"Do you Eren?" Petra joined in.

_Idiots. All of you._

"I believe in my squad!" Eren yelled as he speed up "Good luck! Let's go _!" you nodded, even if you knew it was a stupid plan.

The three others attacked. You and Eren both watching with interest. They moved fast, starting by blinding the female titan. The titan quickly covered her neck and backed up to a tree, not giving the others a chance to cut her weak spot.

You had to admire how they were able to move with each other without saying a word. They were moving so fast, but never being in a danger to crash into each other.

Next they went for her arms, cutting the muscles so that she wouldn't be able to protect her neck. You knew these people were strong, and it was amazing to see them in action like this.

But if they were so good at defeating the female titan, then were they really the ones who were going to die?

You still felt unease. This titan was able to get away from the Commander and the humanity's strongest solider. Not to even mention the fact that there were many other solider there too.

"Amazing..." Eren commented. You nodded, but you doubted that he say it since he was staring at the others.

The titan's arms fell down and Erd was just about to finish her off when one of her eyes snapped open. Did she concentrate on getting only one eye back?

She made a quick movement and caught Erd in her mouth. She bit down, killing him quick, before she spit him out.

Eren's eyes widen, but you stayed calm even when you felt a sting in your chest from seeing him being killed.

You saw the female titan go after Petra who had frozen, not being able to think straight. You cursed under your breath. And turned around, heading towards the red head.

"_!" you heard Eren yell.

"Keep going Eren and find the Corporal!" you yelled back.

Damn it. You were sinking down to their idiosity. Why? Because you couldn't control your emotions anymore. Being here and having back your emotions was slowly breaking you down. Before, back when Eren blocked the hole in the wall and you saw people die trying to distract the titans, you had felt nothing. But now, just by seeing two people die was like being punched in the chest.

The female titan got closer and closer to Petra. Auruo yelled something, but you didn't listen to him. You were too concentrated on your goal.

The titans foot was about to smash Petra when you got to her. With one hard kick, you pushed her out of the way. The everything went black as you were crushed.

A bright flash of white took over your sight. You closed your eyes for a second before you opened them again. You were in what looked like a waiting room. The walls were white, and so were everything else too.

You had been there before. The last time you were there was two days ago. Gunter and Erd were both sitting on the white sofa. They looked sad, not that it surprised you considering they were dead.

When they realized they were not the only ones there, they looked up at you and their eyes widen.

"_?!" Erd spoke in shock "Weren't you supposed to guard Eren?"

"Yes." you spoke calmly.

"Then why are you dead?!"

"Shut up." You spoke "I fucking saved Petra's life so you should be grateful." you snapped as you sat down next to him.

"You sacrificed yourself for Petra?" Gunter asked amazed.

"Yes. Do you trust me now?" the both lowered their heads.

"Thank you _." they both said.

"_! You idiot!" a female voice yelled. You all looked where the voice came from. Petra stood where you had stood just a few moments ago.

"I saved your ass and still you die? Not very nice Petra." you spoke. The said red head walked up to you and hugged you. Your eyes widen in surprise.

"Thank you. Even if it was in vain." you could hear her voice crack. She pulled away and you could see tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

"Where are we anyways?" Gunter spoke to break the silence that took over the room.

"In the waiting room." you spoke as Petra sat down next to you. "Here it's decided if you go to heaven or hell."

"How do you know that?" Erd spoke.

"Lucky guess."

"You guys," a new voice spoke. You all looked up and saw Auruo. He looked like he was about to cry. "what's going on?"

"We're waiting." you answered as of you were speaking about the weather.

"I see you're all here." yet a new voice spoke. This one you knew very well. You all looked towards the voice and saw Death on the other side of the room. Then he sighed.

"Are you back already _? You were here only two day ago." the others turned to look at you.

"Bad luck I guess." you answered and stood up. "Please send me to hell this time. I'm tried of being sent back to life."

"You know I can't do that _."

"C'mon Papa! Why do you torture me like this?!"

"You need to find your replacement first." he calmly answered. "And you soon need to go back to the carnival." you cupped your face in his bony hands.

You felt your lips being stitched on their own. The color from you right eye disappeared and you clothes changed to your director clothes. The paint on your face slowly became visible. You heard Gunter, Erd, Petra and Auruo gasp.

"Was that really necessary, Papa?" you asked annoyed. Death sighed.

"You have become so snappy after you got your feelings back." he commented and let go of you. You slowly became normal again. "How's your heart and eye feeling."

"Still can't see shit through my right eye and I had a heart failure once. Nothing big."

"I see. You better go back now _. And I'll see you on Halloween."

"So Jackson told you I'll come and celebrate it with you." you commented and walked back where you came from. "I'll see you the Papa." you then turned to look at the four others in the room. They were all staring at you with wide eyes. "Rest in peace you guys. And Auruo. I told you you'll die and I'll live." you winked at them before you left.

-Timeskip-

You gasped as you got back into your body. Almost every bone in your body was broken and many cuts decorated it. You groaned and lifted your broken arm. By stretching your arm out the muscles pushed the bone enough to give it the push it needed so that it could get back in place. You let out a small cry of pain and took a deep breath.

Once your arm was healed you pushed your neck back to place. A small layer of sweat covered you (s/c) skin. The pain was unbearable, but it had to be done.

You sat up and let your back pop back into place. You groaned and took a small break to collect yourself. As soon as you caught your breath again, you continued.

Most of your ribs were broken and had pierced your skin. You pushed them back with a small scream. You were breathing heavily and hissed when you felt your ribs move back on place.

Next were your legs. They were twisted and the bone had broken through the skin from your left leg. You sighed before you reached out and pushed the bone back in. You screamed from the pain, but still didn't stop.

When you were done getting your body back in place you lay back down and sighed. You felt exhausted and all you wanted to do was sleep.

"_Don't fall asleep."_ Death's voice echoed in your head.

"_Damn it Papa, stop listening to my thoughts!" _You snapped back as you slowly stood up.

You body was sore and it felt like you hadn't moved in years. Carefully you started stretching and making sure you didn't have anything else broken. When you looked down at yourself you sighed. Your uniform was covered in your own blood. How were you going to explain all the blood and still being in one piece? You could always say it was titan blood.

Then something clicked in your head.

Eren. Where was he now? He had seen you being crushed so if he saw you now you couldn't explain nor use the titan blood excuse.

You heard a roar and looked around, trying to find the source. You caught a glimpse of something moving not too far away from you so you decided to go and check it out.

However, your 3DMG was completely destroyed so you had to walk. You started walking, but stopped when you saw Petra's body. Blood was smeared all over her face and her eyes showed no life what so ever. You walked up to her and crouched down. At first you only stared, feeling the pain in your chest, but then you reached out and closed her eyes.

"I'll take care of the Corporal for you Petra." you whispered and got up.

You started heading towards the movements again, but this time you ran. You heard crashes and a roar that echoed through the forest. You hurried over to where it came from and peaked from behind the three.

Your eyes widen when you saw Eren being eaten by the female titan right from his titan form's neck.

**This was actually supposed to be like a 5 chapter story but... Looks like I fucked up.**

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.**


	12. TickTock

**Ripper Carnival**

You were just about to run over to help Eren when you heard Mikasa's voice.

"Give him back!" and right after hearing this you saw a flash of dark colors heading towards the female titan who was trying to get away.

You decided to let Mikasa take care of the titan. You were way too tired to go after her anyways and Mikasa was really strong. She might get blinded by rage when it came to Eren's safety, but even so she was one of the strongest soldiers.

You let your body glide down along the tree you were hiding behind. There was almost no energy left in you. Back when Mikasa had pushed you out of the window you weren't as tired since it was only your neck and back the had broken. But now so many bones had snapped that it took a lot of energy to get them back in place.

You turned your head to look at the members of your squad. No one moved, obviously, but you still wished to see them get up and start joking around like they used to.

You let out a deep sigh only to hiss right after when you felt pain. Damn you had missed a bone.

Ever so slowly you lifted your hand up to your right collarbone and pushed it back into place. You groaned and took deep breaths to calm yourself again.

The sound of 3DMG reached your ears, making you look up. You couldn't see the person yet, but soon enough a figure could be seen.

Levi.

Damn it. This was not going to be pretty.

He passed the bodies of his squad, showing little to no emotion. Then he stopped at Petra's body, looking down at it for a while.

Even from where you were sitting, you could see sadness printed on his face. It made you feel sadder than you already were.

The Corporal's eyes snapped from Petra and towards you. You blinked, and it was enough to tell him that you had survived. He made his way over to you and crouched down in front of you.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, his emotionless face back on place.

"No."

"You're covered in blood and look like you're about to pass out."

"It's not my blood."

"The who's is it."

"Titan blood." well, it was worth a try at least. Levi didn't look convinced so he took hold of your chin and moved your head around to see if there were any head injuries.

He then moved the check your arms, legs, back and stomach. When he found nothing he got up again.

"Where's Yeager?"

"He was eaten by the female titan." Levi's eyes widen "she ran that way" you pointed to where the titan had ran off "And Mikasa Ackerman went after her." he was just about to leave when he stopped and looked like he was having a dilemma. "Just go. I'll be fine. And make sure to pick me up when you're done killing that bitch." you chuckled.

This actually surprised Levi. Not only that you were showing emotions but that you had chuckled. However, he nodded and left.

You sighed again and relaxed, closing your eyes in the progress.

"Master." damn it! Couldn't you get any alone time?! You opened your eyes slowly and were met by Jackson's face only centimeters from yours.

"Jackson." you greeted.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying." you said as you quickly wiped away the tears that had betrayed you. You felt him caress your (h/l) (h/c) hair, so you closed your eyes again.

"It's okay to cry master." he shushed you.

"It hurts, Jackson... My chest hurts and my throat feels tight. My head is a big mess, I can't think straight. I just was to crawl into a hole and die." you sobbed. Jackson hummed. He didn't understand how you felt since he didn't have any feelings. But he did know that it must be horrible for you. "I want to die so badly. I can't take it. My sins are pushing me down and to see my squad die right in front of my is making it worse. But I can't die! This stupid curse is keeping me alive! I can hear the screams and begs of the people I have killed, and it's making me crazy!"

"You know," Jackson spoke, still caressing your hair "you could always come back. Forget your emotions and find your replacements."

"Jackson," you chuckled "you don't want me to find a replacement. You just want me to come home."

"You know me too well." Jackson stood up to his full height of three meters and looked down at you. "But I really do hope that you decide to come home soon." he continued with a small smile. He reached out his hand into his pocket and pulled out a old silver pocket watch. He dropped it into you lap and chuckled. "Just a little reminder of home."

You lifted the clock by the chain up to your ear and listened to the ticking. It was soothing for you, even if to anyone else it would have been the sound of their life coming to an end. You closed your eyes and let the steady ticking lull you into a light sleep.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick. _

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

"Cadet!" you opened your (e/c) eyes again and were met by Levi's gray ones.

"Corporal." you greeted.

"C'mon." he put your arm over his shoulder and his own around your waist. You kept your head hung low, not from shame, but so that he wouldn't be able to see your blush.

Why were you blushing again?! It made no sense to you, what so ever.

As Levi lead you towards the others, you could see people taking away the bodies. You decided you didn't want to see it, so you kept your eyes down. You were set down in one of the carriages. You saw Eren there too, but he had passed out. Mikasa was seated next to him, holding his hand.

"_?" Mikasa said as she got up and sat down next to you.

"Hey." you greeted. Levi stared at you for a moment longer before he turned around and left.

"Are you alright?" Mikasa asked and put a hand on your shoulder.

"I'm fine."

"You're really pale. And you're bleeding."

"It's not my blood."

"It looks like you were bleeding in various places."

"Just drop it please." you almost begged and lay back. "Please leave me alone." you covered your face with your arm to avoid Mikasa's stare as much as possible.

"_, you have never been like this. This is serious. Talk to me."

"Monsters can't hide from their emotions forever, Mikasa." you spoke "You just need to push them far enough."

Mikasa was confused by your choice of words, but decided she should let you rest.

"We're going back in side the walls!" Erwin's voice boomed around you, making you snap your eyes open.

When had he made that decision? Were you seriously going to give up already? No, you did not approve of this. Your squad should not have died in vain.

"I refuse!" you yelled as you got up on your feet. Your (e/c) eyes were burning holes into Erwin's own blue ones.

"_, stop." Mikasa spoke from behind you.

"Cadet _, you have to follow my orders."

"Fuck you Erwin Smith!" you spat back. You really shocked not only everyone around you, but yourself as well. Never had you lost this much control over yourself. "I refuse to head back already! I do not stand for watching my comrades die in vain and if you're too scared to continue this mission then I'll get myself to Eren's house and break into the basement. At least then someone would make _some_ progress in finding out more about the titans!"

Erwin showed no emotion at all, but still you felt bad for yelling at him. Everyone stared at you in shock, even Levi seemed to look stunned to say the least.

"You do understand that I'm ordering you to go back so that everyone wont die, right?" The blond commander spoke.

"For what? We would come home empty handed, be judged by the others, have Eren executed and not make any progress what so ever. Or, we could continue the mission and at least get as far as we can."

"Are you telling me that you want to see everyone here die, Cadet?"

"I do not want to see anyone die," it was true "but I don't want the whole human race to be wiped out either just because the Commander is too much of a chicken."

Everyone gasped and Levi glared at you. But still, you didn't stop staring at the commander.

"Then good luck on your own Cadet. I'm not sacrificing my men because of your sadistic needs."

Anger boiled inside of you from his choice of words. And before thinking, you attacked the commander.

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**You belong to Levi.**

**And thank you to the Anon who pointed out that chapter 11 and 12 were the same. Damn I made a huge mistake and I'm sorry!**


	13. Losing it

**Ripper Carnival**

You grabbed hold of Erwin's shirt and pulled him down to your eye level.

"I dare you," you growled "to say that again." you stared into his eyes, anger burning in your own (e/c) ones. "You think I _enjoyed_ watching my squad members die? You think pretty low of me, don't you Commander?"

Erwin leaned in a bit closer and whispered so that only you heard.

"You told me yourself, didn't you. You laugh at other people helplessness. People fear you. That you get pleasure from holding someone's heart."

The anger that had been building up in you was like hells fire by now. You felt like you were about to explode.

"It's like you're begging me to snap your neck." you whispered back.

"Why don't you do it then?"

"Because, commander," you whispered lower "I do not want to be a monster. It's forced into me" you growled.

"_Calm down _."_

"Shut up!" you yelled at the voice in your head that you knew oh-so-well. However, you didn't yell it in your thoughts, but out loud. You pushed Erwin away and clutched your (h/c) hair. You shut your eyes tight and shook your head.

"_Calm down, you're loosing it _. If you don't collect yourself I'll have to get you back early."_

"SHUT UP!" you yelled again "I don't want back! Find someone else to torture! Just shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE! LET ME DIE!"

You suddenly felt a sharp sting over your face. Your head was sent to the side and your eyes snapped open. You looked up at the person how had slapped you and were met by the corporal's cold glare. The look on his face told you to shut up and get your shit together. Your teeth were pressed together so hard that it felt like they were going to break.

"Cadet, you have been given an order and you're going to obey." Levi growled at you.

"And here I thought you cared for your squad, Corporal. And now you're going to let their deaths be in vain." this time, you didn't get a slap, but instead a kick in the stomach. You fell down to your knees and shielded your stomach with your arms.

"_-_?" you heard a weak voice speak. Your eyes widen ever so slightly as you turned your head around and looked straight into Eren's green eyes. "H-how? You're alive..." Eren seemed to be in shock. "But I saw you die... I saw you be crushed! I saw you dead with every bone in your body crushed! You sacrificed yourself for Petra!" The look in your eyes was screaming at Eren to shut up, but he ignored it. "How are you still alive?!"

Everyone's eyes darted from Eren to you and then back to Eren. So much had happened during the few minutes that had passed that no one knew what to do, say or even think.

"You must have had a really bad dream Eren," you spoke "go back to sleep. It's like you're still half in a coma."

"No! I know what I saw! How are you still alive _?!" you stood up again and glared at Eren.

"It's nothing, Eren! Just drop it! Don't you ever know when to stop?!"

"This is different! What happened?! What are you?!"

"I'm human, unlike you! No stop questioning me or I'll kill you!" you had no control over your words anymore.

How low were you doing to sink? The emotions were dragging you down with them. You were drowning on the inside, and it was only a matter of time before you would explode and everyone would see what you really were. Maybe you should do like Jackson said. Go back to the carnival, forget about emotions and find a replacement so that you could finally rest in peace.

Mikasa's eyes darkened as you threatened Eren and everyone else put their guard up.

"Cadet _." Erwin spoke. "What does it give you? Continuing this mission, I mean? What does it give you if we continue and get to Cadet Yeager's basement?" you stared into Erwin's eyes in silence for a moment.

"Satisfaction of doing something right for once." you answered.

Erwin didn't answer. He only stared at you. Both of your faces were cold, showing no emotion during your staring contest.

"Get ready to move! We're heading for Cadet Yeager's house in Shiganshina District!" Erwin yelled, shocking everyone. You included.

Erwin gave you one last look before he turned around and walked away. You stayed where you were, staring after the commander with shock written over your face.

Levi's face made it's was to your line of sight. He didn't look happy. Not happy at all. He motioned for you to follow him as he started walking somewhere where no one could hear you.

As soon as you were far enough, you spoke.

"You're hurt." you commented on the limping he had done all the way to where you were now standing.

"Shut up." he snapped back. "First if all Cadet, don't do against the orders you get. Second, don't threaten the Commander or the other Cadets. And third, start explaining what Yeager was talking about."

"I have no idea what he's talking about." you were pushed against the tree behind you.

"Don't give me that. It's obvious you have been bleeding, but there are no wounds on you. Yeager said he had seen you dead with every bone in your body crushed. You're mentally unstable suddenly and I have sources that tells me you have been talking to yourself in the dungeon back in the HQ."

Someone had heard you talk to Susie? Who? You had been too concentrated on Susie to even notice anyone else there.

"Are you a titan shifter too?" Levi asked.

"No."

"It seems like it. You heal quick like Yeager and you're suspicious."

"Do you have evidence?"

"No, not yet."

"Then don't accuse me for it." you pushed Levi away from you and started walking back.

"What did you mean with 'I hunt little girls for my collection'?" Levi asked, making you stop dead in track. You stayed quiet, not even knowing what to say. You then shook your head before you continued walking.

**Sorry, short chapter. Hope you still enjoyed it.**

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.**


	14. Color of emptiness

**Ripper Carnival**

You continued riding towards Eren's house. The formation had to be changed, since so many had already died. The bodies of the dead were wrapped up and take with on a carriage. It was quiet, no one dared to speak. But you could feel people staring at you. You did your best to ignore it, but the feeling of their eyes was still there.

You had gotten one of the spare gears that had been taken with you in case something happened. It was not the gear you were used to, but it would do.

Your horse, Eyeballs, had so far behaved. Guess you scared him enough then. He obeyed like all the other horses, even if he didn't look happy and he hadn't thrown you off his back yet.

Keyword; yet.

Erwin and Levi had both stayed quiet since the little scene. Alright, let's face it. Everyone were quiet after the scene.

Maybe you should go back to the carnival. This wouldn't change anything for you anyway. Even if all the titan's would be killed, it would change nothing for you. And if you went back, you wouldn't need to suffer from feelings anymore.

Why did you leave to begin with? Papa had said it was best if you had a break, but you didn't see how this was better. Or maybe he just wanted to torture you for a little while. Had you made him angry? No, you had always been nice to him. Well, until now that the emotions had started to make you into a teen aged punk.

"Titans!" someone yelled and one second later you had several titans on your tail. If having several titans after you wasn't bad enough, why not throw some in front of you?

Up to 20 titans were behind you and about the same in front. They all wore those creepy smiles that send chills down everyone's spine.

"Get ready the fight!" Erwin yelled as he pulled out his own blades. Everyone followed his orders and got ready.

By using your 3DMG everyone go up in the trees and started attacking the titans in front of you. Everything happened fast, like it always did. If it wouldn't, you would die in a matter of seconds.

You landed on a branch and looked around. Everyone were busy trying to kill the titans. You stared down at one of the titans that no one had attacked and decided to kill it.

"_!" you heard someone yell. You turned your head and was barely able to see the big hand reaching out for you. If it wasn't for the blindness in your right eye, you would have seen it sooner.

Just as you turned around, the titans hand connected with you with a force that send you flying straight into another tree.

The air in your lungs were knocked out and your eye widen from the impact. You felt pain through your whole back and your head, it was soon followed by the feeling of blood running down your neck.

You fell down to the ground and felt you ankle snap, making you curse in your mind. You had had enough of broken bones for one day and this was just a cherry on the top.

You lifted your hand to the back of your head and felt the blood pour out. You hissed and looked around. Your vision was blurry, but you could see that everyone were too busy to help you and the titan from earlier was making its way towards you.

You felt the wound in your head slowly close, so you reached out to your ankle and twisted it make with a groan from the pain.

When you looked up again, you were met by the titans face way too close to yours. You stared it in the eyes, showing no emotion even if you felt slight fear creep upon you.

You felt something grip your right arm and looked down on it, silently cursing the blindness. The titan started lifting you up till it could stand up and hold you in front of it's face. It opened its mouth wide open and tilted its head back, ready to drop you in.

With a small gasp, you fell down.

Levi was killing titans with the grace he was known for. Spinning and cutting like it was natural. Maybe it had become natural over the years, it sure as hell felt like it.

He quickly looked over the battle field that had formed during the few minutes that had passed and spotted _ on the other side. She was standing on a branch, looking after her next prey. A titan slowly crept up from her right, but _ didn't notice it.

_Why isn't she doing anything? It's in her line of sight!_

And when the titans was about to slap her, it hit Levi.

_She can't see it! Why can't she see it?!_

"_!" he yelled, trying to warn her. Her head turned, but not fast enough and she was sent flying into another tree.

Levi cursed and was about to go and help her when more titans joined the fun, blocking the way to _.The Corporal growled in annoyance and started getting rid of the peasants in his way. He looked towards _ every 2 seconds to make sure she was alright.

_ lifted her hand up to the back of her head and looked around. She then took her hand away and Levi swore he say blood. She reached for her ankle and twisted it. She seemed to be in a lot of pain, not that it was surprising.

The titan had been able to get to her again and reached out for her arm. _ seemed surprised, like she hadn't seen the titan reaching out for her. She was lifted up and Levi cursed once again.

He decided to ignore the titans and just try to reach you as soon as possible. The titans tried to reach him as he passed, but he gracefully slipped away from them.

Levi was just about to reach _ when she was dropped into the titans mouth. The titan closed it's mouth and turned to face a very angry Corporal.

"Spit her out!" he yelled as he cut the titans stomach open before he gracefully swung up and cut it's throat as well before he swung around and cut its neck.

As the titan fell to the ground Levi quickly made his way to its stomach that he had cut. As he had expected, _ was already climbing out. She looked exhausted and was breathing heavily.

You were swallowed whole, but you closed your eyes, not wanting to see what happened around you. You landed in water. Or that's what it felt like. You slowly opened your eyes and looked around. You couldn't see anything, it was pitch back, but the smell was horrible. It made you want to faint, and the darkness didn't help one bit. You were still exhausted from twisting all your bones back in place, not having any time to rest afterwards and now fighting titans were also a reason to why you were about to faint.

But suddenly, there was light. You could see around you, even if you wished you hadn't considering it looked so disgusting. You quickly made your way to the opening and started climbing out.

You were breathing heavily due to exhaustion, but you still managed to get out.

You felt something wrap around your waits, making your heart jump. The next thing you knew you left the ground and found yourself in a tree.

"Stay here." the Corporal's voice spoke before the said man jumped down from the tree and continued the battle.

You were left to watch the battle, alone and confused.

-Flashback-

You hummed as you ran around the empty corridors of your house. Well, to anyone else it might seem empty, but you could see things others couldn't. Now and then you would flash a smile at the people passing you. They were all dead, but you could still see them and they could see you. They were lost and unable to ever find the light.

They were all ghost, people that you could see though and not have any physical contact. They didn't exist to anyone else than you and your family. You and your papa were the only one who were able to touch them.

You came to a stop when you were about to pass a corridor that you had never walked through. And there was a reason to it.

Papa had told you many times not to go there. He said he would take you with him there when you were old enough, but before that time, he wouldn't let you go there.

But you couldn't help being a curious little child.

You looked around, but no one else was there so you decided to go and look.

You quietly walked down the corridor till you reached the door in the end. You carefully pushed it open and stepped inside. As soon as you let go of the door, it closed behind you. To any other ordinary child this would have been the cue to start panicking, you you only looked down the long hall in front of you. This house was full of surprises, and was bigger on the inside than what it looked like on the outside. The halls seemed endless and there were more room than what you could count.

And this was only one of those endless looking halls.

You started walking calmly. Taking in every detail around you. Dust covered the floor, paintings and candle holders. But still, no footsteps were left after you.

"_Play with me!"_ the voice of a boy spoke, making you stop and look around. You couldn't see anyone, but you could feel a presence close by. _"Play with me!"_ you heard it again but this time you hear where it came from, so you turned your head to look ahead of you.

There, only a few meters away from you stood a boy, no older than 9. His clothes looked old and he wore a potato sack over his head with holes only for his eyes even if you couldn't see them.

You stared at him for a while, saying nothing and doing nothing. There was a small voice in your mind telling you to get away from him. It wasn't fear that told you so, but your common sense.

Just as you were about to take a step back, the boy let out a screech and ran towards you. The sound hurt your ears but you ignored it as you got ready to defend yourself. But the boy was much faster than you.

He took hold of your neck, but it felt like he was holding your soul. He brought your face closed to his own and you were finally able to see his eyes.

They were completely white, filled with horror and pain. You felt hypnotized by them and the next thing you knew there was a burning sensation in your right eye. You screamed and tried to pull away from him, but being only 10 years old, you were no match for the demon child. You snapped your eyes close so that you wouldn't be able to see his eyes again. The grip on your neck tightened, making you gasp for air.

It was funny. Papa had told you you couldn't die. But still, you could feel life slipping out from you.

"_Why wont anyone play with me...?"_ the boy whispered.

You suddenly felt yourself being pulled away from the boy and being carried away. That was the last thing you remembered from that night.

-Timeskip-

You opened your (e/c) eyes and immediately realized something was wrong. Why couldn't you see though your right eye? Why was it hurting?

The memory from when you walked into the corridor papa had forbidden you from going into came crashing into your mind.

You shot up into sitting position and quickly looked around. You were in your bedroom, but not alone.

"Jackson?"

"Oh, _, you're awake." the tall man stood up from the chair he had been sitting in and walked across the room till he was next to the bed. He caressed your (h/c) hair gently.

"You were forbidden from going into The Quiet Hall." Jackson spoke after a moment of silence.

"I know, but I was curious." you answered truthfully.

"And look what it gave you." he sighed as he covered your right eye with his large hand "blindness." he then took out a small mirror from his pocket and gave it to you.

You looked into the mirror, taking in the sight in front of you. Your right eye had lost it's beautiful (e/c) color, and was replaced by whiteness. The color of emptiness.

"But I do look kind of badass now, don't you think?" you spoke, making Jackson chuckle lightly.

"I guess, yes. But your father is going to be furious."

"I know." you chuckled.

-End of Flashback-

***Hits face into table* I'm late with the update! I'm sorry! *bows***

**On the good side, I got this huge inspiration to write when I was listening to a song where one of my class mates raps and a girl from my class is the "actress" in the video! :D It's really great! Just look on YouTube for _Jubeling ft. Lil Zime – Fiende. _The rapped is my classmate, not the lead singer. **

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin nor the boy in the Quiet Hall. The boy belongs to Funa no Tane. You belong to Levi.**

**READ THIS!**

**I have this camp thing with my class. I'll be gone from Wednesday to Friday. I'll be taking my sister computer with me (since I can't live without a computer) but I have no idea if I will have time to write. **


	15. Categories of life

**Ripper Carnival**

You sat and watched as the last titan on the battle field was killed. Everyone took the chance to sit down and relax, except for one person. And that said person was heading towards you.

Levi go up in the tree and wrapped an arm around your waist before he took the both of you down. He set you down on the ground like you were made out of glass before he told Hanji to get over there.

"Check the back of her head." Levi commanded Hanji, making you freeze.

"Why wont you do it?" Hanji asked even when she got down in front of you.

"I don't want any blood on me." Levi then looked down on himself "Any more blood, that is."

Hanji reached out and took hold of your head. You tried to push her away, but from the threatening glare you got from Levi you decided to stay still. Your head was tilted forwards and Hanji moved your (h/l) (h/c) out of the way.

"That's a lot of blood..." Hanji mumbled "But I see no wound..."

"Check her eyes." Levi ordered next.

"Her eyes?"

"Yes, check them."

Hanji tilted your head back up and looked into your eyes. She looked thoughtful and then she gasped.

"Amazing..." she muttered "How are you able to keep them in sync even with this condition?"

"What condition?" Levi snapped, slowly getting inpatient.

"She's blind! In her right eye!" Hanji yelled, getting everyone attention. Her eyes were shining from the excitement and she gripped your chins and brought your face closer.

"Tell me! How do you do it! It incredible! And you have gotten by without anyone noticing! Tell me how you do it!"

"Non of your damn business." you answered and slapped her hands away.

"You're blind?" Eren spoke, shock was written over his face.

"So what?" you snapped back.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Eren continued.

"Why should I have? I would have been kicked out from the military as soon as someone found out about my blindness."

"Damn straight." Levi commented "How did you loose the sight in your right eye?"

"That, will stay in my head, and my head only." you answered as you tapped your finger against the side of your head.

"Start telling, cadet." Levi ordered with a growl.

"Levi," Erwin's voice spoke. "Let it be for now, we got to get moving." Levi 'tch'ed before he turned around.

"Get your horses." he ordered.

As soon as everyone had left to get their horses, Eren walked up to you as you were getting up from the ground.

"Why did you lose the sight in your right eye?" he asked carefully.

"You never learn, do you Eren? Don't ask personal questions from me." you started walking pass him when you spoke again. "But I guess I can tell you something about myself, as an apology for what I did." you passed him and continued walking as you spoke "This is what happens if you break the only rule in my house."

"_?" you stopped and turned your head to look at Eren.

"How are you still alive?"

"Ah, Eren. You should have played your cards right. I already told you something personal as an apology. There went your chance to find out my secrets."

"I deserve to know!"

"And what, please tell, makes you more worthy than the other to know about my past?"

"I saw you die! I deserve to know why your alive!"

"Eren. There are categories to people's life, you know. The ones who live happily without a care in the word. Those who live happily, but have to work for it. Those who live horrible lives but do everything in their power to continue living. Those who's lives are so horrible they want it to end. Those you have seen horrible things, lived them, fought them and still want to live. You are one of those. One of the people who have seen and lived trough terrible things but still fight for a happy ending. I, don't belong to any of those categories."

"What do you belong to then?"

"To the cursed category. The one too dark to even talk about. Ah, now I have already told you so much..."

You then continued walking, leaving Eren behind you, confused.

You looked for your horse, but as guessed, your dear Eyeballs had ran away. Damn that horse. You were going to slay him if you ever saw him again. Well, you had expected this to happen sooner or later. He actually stayed with you longer than expected. But still, damn him! How were you going to get by now?

"Cadet, where's your horse?" Levi's voice spoke as he and his own horse walked up to you.

"Hmm, probably 6 miles that way." you spoke and pointed forwards. "And not coming back either."

"You scared your horse away or something?"

"Yes, I scared him away. Though I'm surprised he stayed this long."

"Tch. Get on."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, get on."

You stared at the Corporal as he got up on his horse. He couldn't be serious, right? You couldn't possibly share a horse with him.

"Get up already." he ordered again. You nodded and carefully walked up towards the horse.

But of course, the horse didn't like you at all and backed away. "You really do scare horses."

"Hmm, yes, so it seems."

Levi calmed the horse down before he told you to try again. The horse was about to back away once again but you glared at it, making it stop dead in track. You then got up behind Levi and nodded as a sign that you were ready to leave. Levi couldn't help but lift an eyebrow in suspicion.

The ride continued. You and Levi got many shocked looks and even some jealous glares. Erwin ignored the fact that the two of you were sharing horses and continued yelling orders.

It was more then uncomfortable to ride on the same horse with the corporal. You were sitting so close that it felt like you were skin to skin with him. You had to hold on to him, so your arms were wrapped around his waist and you were pretty much breathing into his neck. However, Levi didn't seem like he even noticed while you were fighting against a blush.

Why did your face heat up when you were close to Levi? You had never felt this weird before, and it was making you really confused. Your heart was beating fast and you felt weak. You had never felt anything other than need, obsession and pleasure. Back when you had arrived in this world you had almost broken down from guilt, sadness and anger towards yourself. You then learned many other feelings, but non of them had felt like this.

What could it be?!

-Timeskip-

"We're nearing Shiganshina District! Titans will be at every corner! Prepare to fight and keep Eren safe!" Erwin's voice boomed.

You had been riding for a few days, only having few breaks. Titan's hadn't crossed your path since you were in the forest. It was a good thing, of course, but at the same time, suspicious. You were still sharing horse with Levi, all while cursing Eyeballs in your own thoughts.

"Head towards Eren's house at full speed!" the commander ordered.

**Well, I'm home again. I didn't sleep AT ALL while we were at the camp and I didn't have any personal space. It was hell!**

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. You belong to Levi ;)**


	16. Let's race

**Ripper Carnival **

Erwin had been right. There were titans at every corner. Some people had already been eaten, and those who hadn't were freaking out.

Everyone had changed into 3DMG instead of getting by with horses. You stayed close to Eren, making sure that he stayed safe. Mikasa was also close by, along with some other of the 104th trainees. Erwin and Levi were in the lead not too far ahead.

"_." Eren's voice spoke.

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Stop asking stupid questions."

"Well you did die and you look like you need to rest."

Eren was right. You did need to rest. After you had died and come back to life, you had been exhausted, but during your breaks you hadn't been able to sleep. Too many thoughts were screaming at you, not to even mention the images of your dead squad. You had tried calming down by listening to the ticking of the watch you got from Jackson, but it didn't help.

You had no idea why you weren't able to sleep. You were really tired, but the sleep just wouldn't come.

"Just concentrate on the mission, Eren." you told him as you speed up so that you could slice the neck of the titan in front of you. The titan was quickly killed, and you were able to move on.

"How are you going to fight if you can barely stay awake?"

"Eren, stay out of my business." you snapped back at him.

"_-"

"Shut up Eren!"

You were really tired and really didn't feel like having this conversation. Or any sort of conversation what so ever. All you wanted was to get this mission over with.

You looked around, trying to spot everyone to make sure they were alright. You could see Erwin fighting with some titans. Levi was fighting titans as well, making way for Eren. But what he didn't notice were the titans behind him. He was too concentrated on the ones he was currently fighting.

"Shit." you muttered and speed up.

"_, what are you-"

"Stop questioning me Eren!" you yelled as you left him in the care of Mikasa.

You got to the titans behind Levi and cut the neck of one of them. Levi seemed to realize what was going on and glanced over at you for a second.

"You're supposed to be making sure Eren doesn't get hurt." Levi said before he attacked the next titan.

"Mikasa's with him. Along with some others." you said "Plus, I couldn't exactly let you die either." you chuckled.

"I was doing just fine."

"With all do respect. It didn't really look like it, sir."

"Tch."

The two of you continued cutting titans. You moved in sync, like a dance. Never once did you get an order, nor did you try to order Levi. You knew exactly what the other was doing. At times you moved close to each other, but you never touched, meaning you weren't a danger for each other. Now and then your (e/c) eyes caught his gray ones. But the contact would be broken a second later as you passed each other.

You got closer and closer to your next target. And as soon you cut the titans next, something happened inside of you. There was a snap in your brain and a rush went through your body in a matter of seconds. Your heartbeat quickened, spreading pleasure through your body. Your pupils got small and your eyes widen while a crazy smile spread on to your lips.

Your mind was blocked by a cloud and you couldn't think about anything else than one thing.

_Kill_

Your mind was screaming at you. Telling you to give in and kill everything in your path in the most merciless way there was.

_One Close your eyes_

You cut another titan, but this time more harshly.

_'Thank you'_

Without stopping you moved on to the next once, giggling as you did so.

_Two Shut your mouth_

The next one was cut, but this time not only the neck but other parts too. The sound of ripping flesh was like music to your ears, making pleasurable shivers run down your spine.

_'I love you'_

You landed on one of the many roof tops and slowly walked to the titan on the other side of it. You kept smiling like an idiot, letting giggles escape your lips now and then. The grip on your swords was so hard it almost hurt, but you didn't mind.

_Three Cover your ears_

You started running towards the titan. A crazy laughter ringing around you. You were losing control, but at the same time, you didn't care. You just wanted to kill. Your mind had been weakened by everything that had happened the past few days, and you couldn't fight your need anymore. You didn't want to fight it anymore.

_'I love you very much'_

The word of the song you knew all too well slipped pass your lips like a waterfall. You didn't even try to stop them.

_Hey, you heard it right? The lovely sound of screams_

_Teddy woke up to the smell of the laid butter_

_If you have a knife then you're all set_

You were getting closer and closer to the titan, until you were close enough to jump off the roof and towards your prey.

_'NOW LET ME CUT YOU UP!'_

You yelled the words as your balds cut through the flesh. Your need controlled your body, but you didn't fight it. Cut after cut was placed on the titans body until you finally stopped torturing it and cut it's neck.

You were covered in blood from head to toe. But you didn't care, in fact, it made the already huge smile on your face spread even wider.

You continued walking while the titans body fell down to the ground. You lifted your bloody blade to your face and watched the blood drip from it.

"Cadet _!" Levi voice echoed from behind you. You quickly wiped the smile from your face, even when you felt like laughing. "What the fuck just happened?!"

"What do you mean, sir?" you asked innocently, even if a smile was threatening to crawl back to your lips.

"You just sang and laughed like a maniac while killing titans like it was a game."

"So?"

"So? This is not a game Cadet. This is war."

"It is not war sir."

"The what is it?" Levi snapped.

"Humans have only become a part of the food chain." you giggled before you turned around. "Let's race to Eren's house!" you laughed as you started moving again.

"Get back Cadet!" Levi yelled after you.

"A-a-ah, you got to catch me first Corporal!" You sang before a crazy laughter left your lips.

You were flying through the air gracefully. Your body was working on it's own, using the 3DMG like it was a part of your system. You could hear the sound of another gear behind you, making you smile wider.

"Come on Corporal!" you laughed "the last one at Eren's house as to clean the whole base with a toothbrush!"

**Yes, I know I'm late with my update. No, I do not have a reason for it. **

**I actually tried drawing (I failed, but I tried at least). I drew Reader-chan (aka, myself) in the Carnival Ripper form and Susie. **

**You can find them on deviantart if you search for nixdex**


	17. Don't deserve it

**Ripper Carnival**

A crazy laughter echoed around you, drowning the sound of Levi yelling at you. You had never felt this free. Back at the carnival you couldn't leave the house. When you got to this world, you had been locked up with your feelings and inside of big walls.

But now. You were outside the walls, even if there were still walls around you, they were in a longer distance. And all your feelings were gone. You didn't feel any sorrow or anger. It was like in the carnival, nothing to hold you back.

"Cadet!" Levi's voice yelled from behind you, but this time closer than earlier. Damn he was fast. At this rate you were going to loose in your own race.

"I'm not going to loose to you Corporal!" you yelled before you started laughing again. You were about to speed up again when something happened. You were falling towards the ground, you had no gas left, dooming you to a crash. But still you laughed. The falling sensation was such a trilling feeling, and it was making you feel alive more than anything.

You were just about to crash down when a pair of strong arms wrapped around your waist and you were stopped about one meter from the ground. You looked up at Levi who was above you and frowned.

"Now why would you do that?" you asked while you dropped your blades and crossed your arms.

The position the two of you were in might not be appropriate, but right now, you didn't care. You were lying on your back, in the air, with Levi above you with his arms wrapped around your waist and legs on each side of you. The only thing holding the two of you up were Levi's 3DMG that had the wires shot into two buildings.

The said Corporal was glaring down at you. If looks could kill, you would have been blessed with death about 3 minutes ago.

"What the hell were you doing , Cadet?" he growled at you.

"I was racing you, silly!" you giggled "But I ran out of gas."

"Why the hell would you be racing?"

"We're on our way to Eren's house, so why not have some fun?" You wrapped on of your legs around Levi's waist and brought him closer. "And I was having so much fun with you, so why should I stop?" you whispered.

"Cadet, stop playing games." Levi snapped as he took hold of your legs and tried to get you off of him.

But instead of letting go, you wrapped your arms around his neck to keep your unsupported body up. Your legs refused to let go of Levi, and the said man was getting really angry.

"Cadet, I'm ordering you to let go."

"Oooh, so I'm your pet now, hmm? How fun." you giggled.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I just like to have fun."

Without a warning, Levi let go of your legs and cupped your cheeks in his hand. He brought your face closer, till you were only inches apart. His hot breath ghosted over your lips as he spoke.

"Do you like me that much Cadet?" he whispered.

You felt your heart jump an extra beat. _That's weird. Why did it do that?_

"Feelings have nothing to do with this. You can still have fun without them."

"You didn't answer my question, _."

Your face started heating up from the fact that he had called you by your name and you tried to pull your face away from him, but failed. He had never called you _, it was always brat or Cadet. _Why am I reacting like this?! I didn't have this problem a few seconds! My chest feels warm, my heart is beating too fast!_

"What's the problem _? You were the one coming on to me, why so shy now?" you let out a small growl at him comment. It was true, you had come on to him, but it was only to mess with his head and have some fun.

"S-shut up." Shuttering? Really? All this because he called you _? He was very close too, but you didn't snap out from you killing mode before he called you by your name.

"You're giving me mixed signals, _. Make up your mind already."

"Let go of me."

"That's what I told you earlier but you refused to do so."

"Let. Go."

"Maybe this should be a punishment for you."

"Let go or I'll kill you." you warned as you quickly reached out for one of your blades and pushed it against his neck.

"Why? Why should I?"

"I don't like the feeling in my chest." you snapped back. This made Levi stay quiet for a moment and stare at you. He showed no emotion, but it still made you uncomfortable and let the already deep red color on your cheeks darken.

But then, he let go of you. You dropped down and hit the hard ground.

"What the hell?!" you snapped at him while he got back on his feet.

"You wanted me to let go of you, so I did."

"Asshole." the two of you stared at each other, no one wanted to look away from the staring contest.

"So, where exactly are we?" you hissed through your teeth. You were still sitting on the ground, so you had to look up at Levi.

"You tell me. You were the idiot who started racing and then got lost."

"True."

"And didn't you say you were from around here?"

Shit. You had forgotten about that. How were you going to get out of this mess. Just because you had given in to your needs! Why had you done that?!

"Cadet," Levi's voice was threatening "if you're going to tell me now that you're not really from here, I don't know if I can keep myself from cutting you up."

"Well the thing is-"

"Choose your words wisely." Levi cut in with a growl.

"I was drunk?"

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"A statement?"

"I'll cut you in two."

"Please do."

Levi was quiet for a moment.

"Cadet, why do you keep saying you want to die?"

"Are you and Eren related? You both keep asking stupid questions." Levi crouched down to your level and stared into your (e/c) eyes with his gray ones.

"Something has happened to you, hasn't it. Something bad. Something beyond the titans." you broke the eye contact and looked to your right. This, of course was good enough answer to Levi. "Hit the nail on the head." Levi chuckled "Why wont you tell anyone."

"I don't deserve life, Levi. But I can't end it either. I don't tell anyone because the sins are so bad that I would be considered a monster. I would be locked away, tortured, hated. I wouldn't be able to right my sins."

"Girls who will fit your collection." Levi spoke, remembering what Jean had told him. You look back at him with a blank face. "That's your sin, am I right? What does that mean _? That you hunt little girls and lock them up?"

"No. I hunt for them and add them to my collection."

"What collection?"

"My collection of prefect marionettes." you spoke while a small smile spread on your lips, like it was a good memory.

"Marionettes?"

"It hurts, you know..." you mumbled as you looked down at your lap "At first it was what I collected. Something unique. Something the earlier Rippers hadn't done. But then when I got here and got my emotions back I realized something. It wasn't because it would be unique. It was revenge."

Levi listened closely as you spoke. His face showed no emotion, not that you dared to look up at him.

"And it hurts. The sound of their screams and the look in their terrified eyes is burned in my brain. It used to give me pleasure to see and hear those things, but now, it's slowly burning me from the inside. I didn't want this, I didn't want any of this to happen. I just want to be forgiven for being born and then die."

Levi lifted an curious eyebrow as he watched you. Your face was hidden by a shadow, but he could still see tears run down your face till they fell down on the ground, one by one.

"The worst part is that I don't deserve to feel happy. But each time you get too close I feel happy, frustrated, but still happy. But I don't deserve it!"

At this point, Levi would say that you were bipolar. But there was a voice in the dark corner of his mind that told him it was deeper than that.

You tried to wipe the tears away, not liking the weakness it showed. Even of it was a nice change, a proof that you were human, you didn't like it.

You felt something wrap around you and quickly looked up. Levi was on his knees, hugging you.

"Le-"

"It's okay to cry." Levi cut in "You have been through a lot, so it's understandable."

You felt more tears run down your (s/c) cheeks and quickly buried your face in Levi's chest so that he wouldn't be able to see you cry.

There were many things Levi didn't understand about what you had just told him. But it still made you feel better. He hadn't judged you, or at least he hadn't shown any kind of sign that would tell you otherwise.

"I'm sorry." you spoke after a while of crying "I'm sorry for my sins. I'm sorry for my behavior. I'm sorry for loosing control and getting us lost."

"You better be." Levi answered like it was the weather he was talking about, successfully making you chuckle.

You could hear heavy steps getting closer and closer to the two of you. You sighed while Levi groaned in frustration. The both of you got up and faced the titan that was making its way towards you.

"Oi, _" Levi spoke without taking his eyes off the titan. "The person who can cut the neck of that titan first is the winner."

"What happens to the loser?"

"_She_ will be the winners personal maid when we get back."

"Then prepare to loose, _Missy_." you chuckled.

**I don't even know anymore... This chapter was just way too weird. **

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. You belong to Levi.**

**Please check out ShunShirouAyaka-KS from deviantart! She made a lovely fanart of reader-chan! **


	18. Piggyback rides

**Ripper Carnival**

"I'm going to get you a maid's dress when we get back." Levi spoke as the two of you walked away from the now dead titan.

"You cheated." you mumbled with a frown on your face. As expected, humanity's strongest solider had proved his strength and beat you in your little competition of killing the titan. You hadn't even had time to try and kill it before he was done.

"Excuses, excuses... Doesn't change the fact that you lost."

"I didn't have any gas! And I'm not wearing a dress." you spoke as you gave a warning glare at him. Of course, Levi ignored the glare and something that looked like a smirk crawled up on his lips.

"You're my maid now, so you have to wear what I tell you to wear." Levi said as he poked your cheek, making you blush and move out from his reach.

"You should have said that before you started attacking the titan. That way I would have surely won and made you wear a maid's dress, even without any gas."

"Yeah, like you would have been able to win." Levi huffed. "C'mon, let's try to find the others."

You and Levi started walking where you thought you came from. Since you were out of gas, it was either walking or Levi carrying you. Of course, you chose walking. You had embarrassed yourself enough and didn't want to add a piggyback ride in the list.

But there was a risk. By walking, you had a disadvantage against the titans. Not that you had seen any after the one that was the reason to why you had to play dress-up with the Corporal. Titans always went for the big groups, so they were all probably attacking the others while you and Levi tried to find the right way to go.

Levi walked ahead of you, you were only a few two meters behind him, hanging your head low. Right now, you didn't know if it was from shame of loosing control or shame from loosing in the competition. Maybe both, but you felt really ashamed.

"Oi Cadet," Levi spoke while he continued walking "I remember that house from when I was chasing you."

"So we're at least walking int the right direction." you sighed in relief. You could only have imagined the hell that would have followed from walking in the wrong direction.

You snapped your head up when you heard something.

"Corporal."

"What?"

"I can hear them." Levi stopped walking and listened for a few seconds.

"What's with your ears? I can't hear anything."

"I can hear them fighting. That way." You pointed to your right, right where the sound was coming from. But before you could do anything else you were swept off of your feet and into Levi's arms.

"W-what? Put me down!" you yelled at him while you tried to get out from his grip.

"We're never going to catch up with them if we walk." Levi spoke calmly as he then proceeded to throw you over his shoulder and made his 3DMG ready. And before you could protest any more, Levi shot out the wires.

The "ride" was... Awkward to say the least. Levi had to be able to use the 3DMG and hold on to you at the same time. How he managed to do it, remained as a mystery for you. However, Levi seemed calm, like there was nothing wrong with your position.

But you on the other hand were dying. Your face was so red that it might have created a new shade. You were holding on to Levi's jacket for dear life and your knuckles were actually turning white from the sound of your heart was drumming in your ears. And the fact that you could feel Levi's muscles weren't helping at all to your embarrassment.

You could hear the sounds of fighting more clearly now. It was mostly screaming, but at some points you could even hear the blades sink into the titans flesh.

Levi landed on one of the roof tops and put you down. You avoided his eye, already too embarrassed for your own liking.

"Go get more gas." Levi ordered before he joined the battle. You looked after him when he left but then quickly shook your head and started looking for the carriage with supplies.

The formation was simple. Erwin and Levi were in the front line, leading everyone and getting rid of the titans up ahead. The 104th trainees were right behind them, protecting Eren and taking care of the titans that came from the sides. There was one carriage with supplies in the middle of the formation that was driven on the road right under Eren. The carriage had one man who steered it and two others making sure the supplies were alright. And lastly, everyone in between the position of Squad leader and 104th trainees were spread around. Most of them were in the end, making sure no titans crept up from behind while others stayed as close as possible to the carriage to keep it safe.

You quickly made your way to the carriage on the road and laded gracefully next to one of the men on broad it.

"I'm out of gas." that was all you needed to say and they quickly took the empty containers and handed you new ones. You thanked them before you headed back to your right position close to Eren.

"_!" Eren exclaimed when he saw you "Where were you?! I saw you heading off in the wrong direction with Levi! What happened."

"Nothing. Forget it."

"But-"

"Eren, I know you're worried but would you just drop it?" you snapped at him.

"Eren," Mikasa spoke "stop pushing her." you shot a grateful look to Mikasa who nodded back to you.

"We're nearing Eren Yeager's house!" Erwin's voice echoed around you. "Prepare for the new formation!"

**Sorry it took me so long to updat. I have been feeling like shit and my sister pretty much had a mental breakdown so I had to be there for her. And my own shitty life isn't helping much. Still, here's the new chapter, it's not much but I hope it's good enough.**

**ShunShirouAyaka-KS on deviantart made another fanart, which I'm really greatful for! Please check it out and give her some feedback ^^ **

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. You belong to Levi~**


	19. Mother dear

**Ripper Carnival**

"Over there! It's my house!" Eren yelled and pointed forwards. Everyone looked up ahead, seeing the house Eren had described. A big rock had landed on it, making it impossible to get inside if it wasn't moved.

According to Erwin's orders, Eren was supposed to move it in his titan form. The only problem was that no one knew if Eren could control it and if he had any energy left afterwards. But, Erwin was ready to take a big risk. You all had gotten this far, so there was no point in holding back with anything.

The new formation was to get everyone down to the basement. No one knew how big the said room was, not even Eren, so it wasn't sure that everyone would fit in.

But if everyone did the plan was to hide the carriage and horses somewhere safe and close by. Titans don't go after animals, so they were safe. Then while Eren moved the rock, everyone else were to distract any titans that got close. As soon as the rock was gone, Eren had to move some parts of the house, like the crushed roof, so that you could find the entrance to the basement. When that was done, Eren had to leave the titan body and after that you all had to hurry inside and close the door behind you.

But if everyone couldn't fit in, then you had a problem since those who wouldn't fit, had to stay outside. They had to either hide in a building close by, or stay out in the open.

"Get the carriage to a safe place and head forwards! Yeager, prepare to turn into a titan!"

"Yes sir!" Eren yelled back to Erwin before he speed up so that he was in the front with the Commander and Corporal.

You hadn't seen many titans for a while. There were some here and there, but not as many as there was just a moment ago. But it was good, since that meant it would be easier to get inside the house.

"Now Eren!" Erwin commanded. Eren nodded before he brought up his hand to his mouth and bit down.

A bright flash blinded everyone for a second, but as soon as it came, it disappeared. Eren's titan form slowly stood up, making people hold their breaths. This was when your and Eren's faith was decided. If he lost control, many would die. But then again, Levi would also have to kill Eren to stop him.

Eren let out steam from his mouth and looked towards his house. He slowly started walking towards it, making everyone let out a sigh of relief.

Eren took hold of the big rock and started lifting it. Everyone else landed on roof tops and watched. The rock slowly left the ground and was moved next to the house. Next came the roof. Eren started lifting off pieces of the destroyed roof and threw them to the side, avoided throwing them on the others.

In the distance, you could see some titans heading towards you.

"Oi, Commander, Corporal." you caught their attention, making them look towards you "titans." you simply said and pointed towards the beasts.

"Tch, annoying." Levi muttered.

"They are still in a good distance, we might just have time to get inside before they get to us." Erwin spoke. You nodded in agreement before you looked back towards Eren. But there was something other than Eren that caught your eye.

There was a woman down there, watching Eren with tears in her eyes.

It didn't take you more then two seconds to understand this person wasn't alive.

She looked like a middle aged woman, probably in her late 30's. She had brown hair that was tied in a loose ponytail and was swung over her shoulder. Her big brown eyes were filled with tears as she watched the titan rip the roof off the house.

She was diaphanous, proving you that she indeed was a ghost.

Eren got the last pieces of the roof off, revealing a trapdoor in the floor. You could see Eren getting out from the titans neck with some difficulties, but Mikasa and Armin were quick to go and help him.

"The titan's are getting closer." you commented.

"Hmm," Erwin hummed in agreement "Too close. Levi."

"On it." Levi spoke as he turned around and faced the two titans behind you.

You went back to staring at the woman, trying to figure out why she was there.

"Everone head towards the house!" Erwin commanded. While everyone else got down from the roofs, you stood in place.

_She's trapped around this house. And there is something that keeps her here. She keeps staring at Eren with tears in her eyes and trying to get his attention. Could she be... Eren's mother...?_

You sighed at the thought. If she really was Eren's mother, then you really wanted to help her. But how would you do that? You couldn't possibly talk to her right in front of everyone.

With a frustrated growl, you jumped down from the roof and followed everyone else. But you stopped walking after a while. It would take some time to get everyone inside, so there was no point in walking all the way over there already.

You stood and stared at the woman. She looked confused as she tried to talk to Eren and Mikasa as Eren opened the trapdoor with his key.

-Flashback-

"_." Papa Death's voice spoke from behind you. You stopped playing one of Mozart's great pieces on the piano and turned to face him. He stood by the door to the almost completely empty room. The only thing there was a grand piano and a couch where someone could sit and listen to the music.

"Yes papa?" the 18 years old you asked. Or well, you had already been 18 for a while. After you had turned 18 you had stopped getting older. Papa said it was so that you would stay in top shape for killing as long as you had to.

"Your parents, your human parents I mean, died." you laughed.

"Already? What were they? About 50 years old?"

"They had a car accident. They were driving during the night, and considering the fact that it's December, the road was frozen so they lost control over the car."

"So they were like spinning and spinning until they crashed" you laughed "That would have been fun! Like a carousel!"

"Yes, well they are in the waiting room now. Would you like to seem them?"

"Why? They don't know who I am, so what the point?"

"Hmm," if Death would be able to make facial expressions, he would have a teasing expression on his face right now "so you don't want to play with their minds then. I understand, bye then."

"I get to play with them?!" you yelled in glee and jumped up from your seat. "I want to go! I want to go!"

"Then hurry put."

You squeaked in delight and ran after Death with a slight jump in your steps. You walked along the hall until a bright light flashed in front of you and you were suddenly in the white waiting room your papa had showed to you before.

On the white couch sat your human parents. The were crying and looked really confused and scared.

"Hello Mr and Mrs _." Death spoke, making them look up at the two of you. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"W-who are you?" you father spoke as he hugged his dear wife as if it would keep her safe.

"I am Death, and this is my daughter _" he answered as he gestured towards you. You giggled slightly and smiled a crazy smile.

Your mother looked towards you and squinted with her (m/e/c), creating more wrinkles around her eyes.

"_...?" she spoke. She looked like she was trying hard to think about something. Then her eyes widen. "_?" your crazy smile faded ever so slightly as you turned your head towards Death and glared.

"I thought you erased me from their memories." you whispered harshly.

"I did. She shouldn't be able to remember you."

"Of course I remember!" you mother yelled as she stood up and started walking towards you.

"Honey!" you father tried to take hold of her hand to stop her but she ripped it out from his grip.

"A mother never forgets her child!" she yelled towards death before she turned to look towards you with a gentle look in her eyes. You father sat back down on the couch and looked shocked. Well, at least he had no idea who you were.

"_..." you mother spoke so quiet it was almost a whisper. "I always had a picture of a little girl in the back of my mind... She had (h/l) (h/c) hair that was like silk and (e/c) that were shining with curiosity at everything... I could always see a scene in my dreams, of this girl when she was running up towards me yelling 'mommy!'... and I remember calling her _." tears started to slowly run down her cheeks as she stared deep into your eyes. "_... My daughter... I don't remember more than that... But that's all I need to know it's you...!" she cupped you cheeks in her gentle hands "_... What happened...? Tell me what happened... Where have you been...? What happened to your face...?" she was begging you to tell her everything.

Your normal crazy smile crawled back in place and you chuckled.

"Mother dear..." you spoke, making her eyes widen slightly and a little smile tug in the corner of her lips. "Dead man tells no tales." you chuckled before you turned around and walked to where you and Death came from.

Something like a portal appeared in front of you, showing the big dining hall in your house. Most of you beloved family of monsters were there celebration for nothing like they often did.

You parents faces filled with horror of what they saw down there.

"Tell me where you sent them when you're done papa." you chuckled.

"I will." Death said just as you jumped down.

But before the portal closed you would hear your mothers voice screaming at Death.

"GIVE ME MY BABY BACK! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY _?!" you heard her start sobbing "_!" and then the portal closed.

You started laughing, making everyone in the room turn their attention to you.

"What so funny master?" one of the monsters asked. He was known as the monster who hid under stairs. He was pretty much only skin and bones. His pale skin hung loosely over his face and and his black eyes started right at you. He had so long arms that they were hanging after him when he walked, his back was bent forwards from sitting in such weird ways under the stairs and you could see the bones though the skin.

"Oh, nothing Bruce." you brushed it off with a wave of your hand "Let's just have a big party tonight, shall we?" the room filled with cheers and laughter, making you smile even wider.

-End of Flashback-

The womans eyes darted around her, trying to find someone who would help her. They eventually landed on you and stayed there. She knew you could see her from they way you were staring. It was clear that you looked at her, not though her.

She then quickly ran over to you till she was standing right in front of you.

"Excuse me?" she spoke, her voice was horsed from crying and screaming.

"You know," you spoke, shocking her that you had actually answered "there was no point in trying to get their attention since on one can see you." your voice was barely a whisper so that only she could hear you.

"But you can s-"

"I'm different. My name is _ _. I'm guessing you're Eren's mother."

"Yes, yes I am. My name is Carla Yeager."

"What were you trying to say to Eren?"

"O-oh... Well at first I was only trying to get his attention. But he then turned into a titan..." Carla looked really confused "And I have no idea what is going on... He's in the Recon Corps... And so much older since I last saw him...I didn't want him to join this... It's too dangerous..." she started shaking slightly.

"You know, Carla, Eren is humanity's new hope." you spoke. "He's doing alright. And he got Mikasa and Armin to help him. So why don't you just try to find the light already? You have been sitting her in sorrow a long time already. You wouldn't want to be trapped here forever."

"But-"

"Eren will be a hero when we get back. He has many friend and a goal in life. And there isn't even one day of his life he doesn't think about you."

Carla started tearing up even more, but soon stopped when a bright light shone from her right. She looked towards it before she looked back to you. You smiled at her, not a crazy smile, but a kind and gentle that told her everything was alright. She carefully stepped closer and gave you a motherly hug, which made your eyes widen.

"Thank you, _." she whispered before she pulled away and started walking towards the light.

"You welcome." you muttered just as the light disappeared.

"Are you talking to yourself?" a voice spoke from behind you. _Damn it! Why don't I ever notice him?!_

"I was talking with my own mind."

"Eren Yeager seems to be a lot on your mind then."

What, are you, Lance Corporal Rivaille, jealous?" you teased.

"Only when it comes to you." he spoke calmly as he walked pass you and ruffled your hair in a teasing manner. "Little maid." he added when he was a few meters a head of you.

"Don't call me that!" you yelled at him with a bright blush.

"Levi! _! Got moving!" Erwin yelled from the trapdoor. "You're the last ones!"

You and Levi quickly entered the basement and closed the door behind you, making sure to lock it.

**Dun dun duuuuuun! What will happen next?! Find out in three months!**

**Ahhhh just kidding. I'll try to update fast! ^^**

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. You belong to Levi.**

**MORE FANART STUFF!**

**So SayaGG from deviantart made a fanart of Reader-chan in a maid dress. Please check it out and give her some feedback for her awesome pic! **


	20. Frankenstein

**Ripper Carnival**

You and Levi entered the basement and locked the trapdoor behind you. As you looked around you were a bit shocked about how big the room was. Everyone fit in there perfectly, it wasn't even crowded. Everyone had enough personal space too feel comfortable.

There were shelfs with different kind of stuff in them all around the room. From books and maps to liquid of some sort.

As curious as you were, you couldn't help but start walking about to look at everything and anything. There were layers of dust covering every inch of the room, and it was proved by Levi's annoying growls from the other side of the room.

Eren was by the desk that was filled with paper. Apparently he had found a book that might be some sort of diary or memory book. But you decided to let him be, not wanting to put your nose in the Yeager family's business.

"Tch..." was once again heard from Levi as he also started walking around from curiosity. You sighed in frustration before you turned to look at him.

"If the dust annoys you so much I'll gladly let you out from here." you hissed at him when he was close enough.

"Don't try to be funny." Levi hissed back.

"I was actually being dead serious." Levi narrowed his eyes at you before he 'tch'ed again and walked pass you.

You rolled your (e/c) eyes as you turned back towards the bookshelf next to you and read the titles of the books. There was one book that caught you attention more than the others, and it was the fact that you had read the book back home. You pulled the book out and blew the dust off.

"_Frankenstein"_ read across the book along with a picture of the infamous monster.

-Flashback-

"C'mon _! Let's go! Let's go!" your brother [if you don't have one just pretend] (b/n) yelled in glee as he bounced around the house in his Frankenstein's monster costume "It's time for Trick or Treat!"

You walked up to him and put your hand on his shoulders to keep him in place. You were just a little bit taller, but it was enough for you.

"Calm down, I'll just get my bag from the kitchen." you yourself were dressed in a cute (costume) outfit. You had worn the same kind of costume last year too.

You got the pumpkin shaped bag from the kitchen and then headed back to your brother.

"Okay, let's go!" the little boy yelled as he almost flew out through the door from the excitement.

-End of Flashback-

Damn, why had you remembered that? You shook your head and looked back down on the book.

_Why is this book here? In this world? Has Dr. Yeager been in my world at some point?_

The thought of someone from this world being able to get to yours, was kind of... Scary? Yes, definitely. But why did it scare you?

You opened the first page of the book and stared down on the familiar word that were printed on the yellowish page.

You put the book back in place and took out another. You opened in on a random place and started reading.

_China is the world's most populous country, with a population of over 1.35 billion._

Wait what? China? This book was also from your world! You quickly put the book away and took another one, opened it and read. One after another, you read from several books till you finally realized every book in this shelf was from your world.

_What the fuck had Dr. Yeager been doing?_

You decided you didn't want anything to do with that shelf, so you turned away from it and walked towards another shelf. But something caught your eye.

In the far corner of the basement was a body mirror. Curiosity took the best of you and you slowly walked up to it. The mirror was in surprisingly look condition and you couldn't help but reach out for it.

Eren's eyes darted over the words with a rocket speed. The book he had found on the table were notes of everything in this room and a little fact about them. Apparently, his father had traveled a lot and gathered these things from the places he went.

But how could he fins all these things from inside the walls?

_When you read this Eren, I want you to obey this one rule. Do not touch the mirror in the corner. Because if you do it will-_

Eren's eyes widen as he read about the mirror. His eyes snapped to every corner till they landed on the one in the other side of the room. There stood the mirror, and _. She was slowly reaching out for it. Eren should stop her. He should yell at her to get away from it. But, he was curious. And he let the curiosity win as the last sentence about the mirror echoed in his head.

_I can't grantee anyone's safety if it's touched, depending on who touches it._

Your fingers brushed against the mirror's smooth surfaces for a few seconds before you pulled them back. There was something interesting about this mirror, but you couldn't put a finger on what exactly it was.

You sighed as you turned around with your back towards the mirror and started walking away. Only problem was that you didn't get far when you felt someone grab your wrist from behind.

**CLIFFHANGER! BECAUSE I CAAAAN!**

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. You blong to Levi ;)**

**Yes! Another fanart! Please check it out Sayane-chan on deviantart. It's amazing! I swear! And remember to give her feedback! **

**Chibi-Byakko has also done a new fanart! Check out that one too and give the wonderful artist some feedback! **

**I myself tried to draw reader-chan again. You can find it on my deviantart nixdex with the name "reader-chan and papa death".**


	21. The winner is the one who survives

**Ripper Carnival**

You felt a grip around your wrist and stopped walking. You didn't turned around yet since just by looking at the others in the room, you could tell it was something bad. Eren's green eyes were wider than ever and he dropped the book he was holding. Erwin was trying hard to keep his poker face, but still showed shock. Levi slowly reached out for his blades, Mikasa doing the same. Others looked like they were about to faint or wanted to scream.

_Welcome princess This place is the castle of dreams no one knows of_

_Sad things Painful things Forget about everything_

_I'll sing you a enchanting fairy tale_

The song that was sang behind you made your body freeze completely. Your (e/c) eyes widen and your face paled.

_One Close your eyes 'Thank you'_

A hand was placed over your eyes, preventing you from seeing anything. The hand was cold, showing to sign that the person was human.

_Two Shut your mouth 'I love you'_

The hand that had been holding your wrist let go and moved up to your mouth, covering that too.

_Three Cover your ears 'I love you very much'_

You felt the persons breath against your ear, proving that the person was standing really close and had her lips only inches from your ear.

_Hey, you heard it right? The lovely sound of screams_

_Teddy woke up to the smell of the laid butter_

_If you have a knife then you're all set_

The grip over your eyes and mouth slowly eased, till she was barely touching you.

_'Now, let me cut you up'_

It was merely a whisper, but it was enough for you to know what would happen next. You slapped the hands away completely and turned around. You were barely able to stop the blade from piercing your heart.

There, with a big kitchen knife in hand, stood no other than The Carnival Ripper. You.

With (s/k) skin, stitches over the crazy smile, and two colored eyes and a heart over her one eye. It was a one of a kind look and unmistakable. The circus director clothes were as neat as ever, showing no flaws.

"Fufufu..." the other you chuckled, the crazy smile ever so present.

"What are you?" you asked, still holding on to the hand with the knife.

"What do you mean? I'm _you_." she twisted the knife and was able to cut your hand, making you let go and pull away.

"What is going on?" you hissed.

"You should know that," she chuckled as she lifted the knife to her lips and licked the blood on it. "The hunt has started. Now give me your heart!" she sprinted towards you, ready to strike down.

As she ran up to you, you took hold of her shoulders and flipped over her. Once you were behind her, you took hold of her head -knocking the hat off in the progress- in a grip that only needed a small twist to break her neck.

"Go away." you whispered in her ear.

"_!" you turned your head to look at the others. Eren was the one who had spoken "Who... No, what is that...?"

"Non of you business!"

"Now, now, _." The other you spoke "Why do you hide the truth?" before you even had time to blink, you were tripped and were lying flat on the ground with the other you above you. "Are we getting rusty?" she chuckled and pressed her foot on your stomach. She quickly swung the knife down towards you, aiming for the heart.

However, the knife never hit you as someone stopped her. That someone being Lance Corporal Levi. He blocked her attack with his blade, making the other you swing her blade into another.

The other yous eyes darted up to Levi, but the smile on her face never disappeared.

"Who are you?" Levi growled.

"Hmmm? Keeping secrets, are we _?" her eyes never left Levi's as she spoke with you "Shall we tell him? You can't build a relationship on lies after all."

"Shut up!"

"Tell me what?"

"It's nothing!"

"So luring people into your house so you can kill them and add them to your collection is nothing? Alright then, it's nothing." the other you chuckled as she smiled towards Levi.

"Shut up already!" the other you slapped Levi's blade away and took hold of your hair, pulling you up till your faces were only inches apart. Levi was about to step forwards and so did Erwin, but you lifted up your hand to show them to stay away.

"Smart girl, aren't you?" the other you laughed.

"Smarter than you at least." you hissed from the pain in your scalp as you reached out and snatched the knife from her hand. You were about to cut her when she jumped out from reach.

"Fufufu... _, you know that that knife isn't even close to all I got. Are you really that desperate?" the other yous eyes suddenly widen and she looked really excited "Shall we play a game?"

"No."

"Alright let's do it" she laughed. "The winner is the one who survives!" with that, she ran towards you again, but this time with such great speed that you didn't have time to react. Her hand wrapped around your neck and the next second you were smacked into the wall behind you. You heard the wall crack, damn you even felt it, and blood started to run down your neck.

"Getting tired already?" you heard the others in the room panicking as the other you crouched down in front of your body as you slid down along the wall. "I take it you have already done too much healing today."

There was suddenly a blade pressed against the other yous neck. She didn't look away from you, nor did her smile disappear as Levi was threatening her life.

"Levi..." you hissed though pain "Don't..."

"You should learn to stay out of others business." the other you whispered before she, yet again, with amazing speed moved out from his blades reach and threw him into the wall on the other side of the room. He hit the wall before he fell to the floor. People were quick to help him, but Levi pushed them off as he stood up again and growled.

The others drew their blades and made them self ready for a fight.

"Would you all..." you whispered "JUST STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS?!" you yelled. Everyone froze, staring at you with wide eyes.

"_..." Armin spoke "We just want to help you."

"I don't _need_ help." you snapped at him "I just need you people to stay alive. I don't need help because I'm _not_ weak!"

With that you made a fast movement, equal to the one the other you had made, and kicked her in the chest, sending her into the other wall. You stood up and cracked your knuckles. The other you also stood up, the crazy smile not leaving her face.

"There's the Carnival Ripper I know." she sang.

"Erwin," you spoke, not taking you eyes off the other you "Take as many of the things in here and get ready to leave. Things are about to get ugly and I don't think this basement will be able to handle it."

**Dun dun duuuuun! **

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin nor the song Ripper Carnival. You belong to Levi. **


	22. Ilmatar

**Ripper Carnival**

"Hmm, you're going to fight back then?" the other you spoke with a hum.

"What do you even want from me?"

"I told you. Your heart. It's in the wrong place, remember?"

"My heart is not leaving my body again." you hissed as you ran towards her, knife in hand and ready to strike. The other you made herself ready for the attack and chuckled.

Eren watched with wide eyes at the fight in front of him. _ and the thing that looked like her, only that she was more creepy, were going on at each other like it was a deadly dance.

"Eren!" Mikasa shook him, making him snap out from his trance. "Get moving, we have to have everything ready as soon as possible!"

"Mikasa..." Eren almost whispered "This is my fault..."

"Eren what are you talking about?!" Armin joined in.

"The mirror... The book said no one should touch the mirror..." Erwin, Levi and Hanji also started to listen "I saw _ reaching out for it... But I was so curious I didn't want to stop her..."

"What did the book say Eren?" Erwin asked.

"_Do not touch the mirror in the corner. Because if you do it will it will show the persons biggest fear."_ Eren repeated the word he had read.

"What?" Levi snapped "You're telling me you put us all in danger?"

"I... I'm sorry..." Eren muttered, still keeping his eyes on _ and the other person.

The person was like a copy of _, only with some things added. Like the stitches on her mouth and the heart over her eye. One of her eye is white while the other was her normal (e/c). A crazy smile was spread across her face all the time, never showing signs of disappearing.

"But I have no idea what that thing is..." Eren continued.

You were once again kicked back and crashed into the wall. You growled as you stood up again and glared at the other you. She was defiantly stronger, and even if you were in your Carnival Ripper form, she would still be stronger. Your conclusion was; this was not you.

You had no idea what this person in front of you was, but it wasn't anything good. And surely it wasn't anything to be messed around with.

"What are you?" you asked again.

"I'm you." she laughed.

"No, No you're not. Even if I were in my Carnival Ripper form, I wouldn't be that strong."

"You're flattering me." she giggled before she ran towards you again.

Damn this was not going to end good. You only had a knife to use against her. Or actually, you had a trick or two up your sleeve but it was too risky.

"Give me that heart of yours!" she laughed as she got up to you. Her cold hand wrapped around your neck, making you gasp for air.

"Idiot..." you murmured as you stabbed her in the chest. The other you backed away a few steps and looked down on the blood pouring out.

"Ahhh, what a mess..." she sighed and dipped her fingers in the blood and inspected it. She didn't seem to be in any kind of pain, but that was expected from... you. She looked back up at you before she chuckled.

You both ran at each other with great speed, faster than normal humans. She tried to punch you in the face, but you took hold of her arm as it was about to connect with your face and pulled her down enough so that you could knee her in the face. However, she recovered from the hit in no time and grabbed your leg, successfully bringing you down till you were lying on the floor with her saddling you.

"Giving up?" she asked as she pressed the knife she snatched back from you against your neck.

"You can slice my throat but I think we both know it wont be any use since I'll only come back to life." the other you giggled at your statement.

"Not if I'm the one who kills you." she whispered. But the voice the came from her wasn't your voice anymore. This one sounded more like a hissing kind of sound.

The knife started digging into your throat, but that's when you felt the difference from before. When the knife cut your skin, you didn't feel like those other times you had died. Now it was like your soul was being ripped out from you at the same time.

Like your soul was being ripped out...

Fuck!

Through the pain you let out a small cry but still quickly lifted your hand to her chest.

"_Ilmatarin kuiskaus..."_ the word left your lips as a whisper filled with pain. But it was enough to do the trick.

There was suddenly a wind in the room, but not a nice one. This one was cold and filled with horror. The wind circled around the two of you, picking up by every second that passed.

The other persons in the room started mumbling and desperately trying to stop the papers from flying into the tornado that was created in the room.

"What's going on?!" someone yelled. Other yelled the same and answered that they had no idea. Some started yelling something about getting out from here.

There was suddenly a high pitched scream that filled the room. People covered their ears in hope to block the sound out, but in vain.

Slowly you could see the shape of a diaphanous woman. She had long with hair that reached her waist and ice blue eyes that pierced through your own (e/c) ones. Her long white dress melted into a mist that slowly spread around the room and along with the wind. The only thing about her that actually had any color were her lips. They were blood red.

She stood behind the other you, so you could see her but the fake Carnival Ripper couldn't. But you knew she knew she was there. The knife stopped digging into your neck and slowly pulled out, making you put your hand over the wound so that you wouldn't bleed to death in a matter of seconds.

The woman in white is called Ilmatar. She is the spirit of air, and very powerful. And summoning her, took even more energy than you had to share.

Ilmatar kept staring at the other you as she stood up and turned to face her.

"That's a really strong spell _." the other you commented, never taking her eyes off of Ilmatar. "But how long will you be able to keep her here?"

"Long enough." you were barely able to say before you started coughing.

With that Ilmatar let out another scream and disappeared into the mist and the wind picked up again. It swirled around you and the other you till it finally flew straight at the other you and through her.

Her eyes widen ever so slightly in surprise as a hole was left in her stomach and blood splattered everywhere. She fell to her knees and swayed a bit before she fell face down onto the floor.

Ilmatar left right after she had done what she had to. Some spirits were very stubborn and didn't like coming out much, especially the stronger ones. They did as told and left.

"_Papa? Why am I not healing?!"_ why did your thought sound so panicked? You wanted to die, didn't you? That was what you had wanted for quite some time. So why were you scared to die now?

"_That creature..." _Death's voice spoke in your head _"It's a part of a category you don't want to be involved with, _. They work directly under Lucifer's orders, and are the only ones who can kill everything. There are only five of her kind. She has to be put back into the mirror and fast or else she'll kill you."_

"_How do I do that?!"_

"_You can't. There are only a handful of people who can do it. And you're not one of them."_

"_Then how-"_

"_I'll send a person there."_

"_!" you blinked your eyes and were met by Levi's face really close to your own. "Don't zone out and don't even think about sleeping!" he ordered.

Now that you thought about it, you felt really tired. But it wasn't only from the blood loss. Summoning spirits as powerful as Ilmatar took 50% of your full energy, and you didn't have that much to begin with.

"Get the bandages here already!" Levi snapped at someone behind him that you couldn't see.

"Levi..." you whispered, not being able to speak louder.

"Don't speak."

"Get... out.. from here..." you managed to say.

"I'm not leaving you be-" you shook your head slowly to cut him off.

"Go... She'll be up... soon..."

"Who will be up soon?" another voice spoke. Your voice, to be exact. Your eyes darted to the other you who stood not far from you and Levi. The hole in her stomach was closing quickly.

"Levi! _! Get moving now!" you heard Erwin yell after he saw the other you were back on her feet.

Levi was just about to pick you up when he was grabbed by the collar of her jacket and flung straight at Erwin.

"As you said _," the other you spoke. "I'm stronger than you."

**I swore... I swore in the very beginning of this story not to mess anything Finnish into this story... But still I'm doing it...**

**So basically, Ilmatar is from the Finnish mythology. She's the virgin spirit of air and mother of Väinämöinen in Kalevala. If you're interested in Finnish mythology (pfft yeah right) then check out more about Kalevala.**

**Ilmatarin kuiskaus – Finnish – Ilamtar's whisper**

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**I don't own Ilmatar (I did create a new look to her but I don't own her).**

**You belong to Levi.**


	23. Papa's orders

**Ripper Carnival**

"You should have just listened to me from the start." the other you spoke, but the smile on her face was nowhere to be found as it was replaced with a frown. "Just give me your heart now and save everyone the trouble." she stepped closer and closer to you, but you didn't move. You couldn't move. You were way too tired from blood loss and summoning Ilmatar that you were just by the border from consciousness and la-la-land.

"Oi," Levi's voice spoke as he once again pointed his blade at the other yous neck. "one more step and you're dead."

"Really?" the other you asked sarcastically. "And who's going to kill me? You?"

"No, we." Levi corrected. He and the others had surrounded the other you. Most of them looked like they were about to piss their pants, but others like Levi, Erwin, Hanji, Mike, Eren and Mikasa looked serious as ever.

"You're all idiot..." you muttered. "You can't... get... rid of her..."

"Aren't you a fast learner." the other you chuckled.

"But I can." this voice, didn't belong to anyone of you. Not you, Levi, Erwin, Eren nor the other you. But this voice was a mans voice, but it wasn't as gentle as you were used to hear.

Someones foot connected with the other yours cheek, sending her down to the ground. The person who kicked her had appeared from no where and was now towering next to you.

"Jackson...?" you whispered. The ever so gentle man on stilts looked down at you. He was too tall to stand straight, so he had to bow forwards so that his back was flat against the ceiling.

"You choose to small spaces to fight in Master. How troublesome." he spoke gently as he smiled down at you.

"I didn't know... You were able to do that..." you chuckled slightly "Damn Papa and his... surprises... He could have told me... when he said he's... sending someone..."

"You shouldn't talk Master, just let me handle this one." you nodded, making him smile down at you again.

"What, are, you?" growled the other you as she stood up again, holding her cheek.

"Back away children," Jackson spoke, not taking his eyes off of the other you "I need a bit more space."

"Less sass, more action..." you spoke. Jackson chuckled as his eyes started disappearing, leaving only black holes left, before he kicked the other you with the stilt again, but this time in her side, sending her into the wall and forcing the others in the room to move away.

The other you didn't even have time to get up when Jackson was next to her and took hold of her neck and hoisted her up till her feet didn't touch the ground anymore. She started kicking and yelling, trying to get out from Jackson's grip. You were actually really surprised that she didn't get away, considering how strong she was.

"Let go!" she yelled, but this time it was like a hiss again.

Jackson ignore her demand as he lifted her up to face him and glared.

"You should reconsider before you go after someone from my family." he then threw her at what first seemed like a random direction, but you then realized he was aiming for the mirror.

The other you crashed into the mirror, but instead of breaking it, she sank into it. But, she was able to get a grip on the frame to keep her on your side of the mirror. She pulled herself back and glared at Jackson.

You felt someone grip your shoulder and carefully shake your body. You looked up and saw Levi, along with Hanji who had bandages with her.

"C'mon _, we have to stop the bleeding and get out of here." you slowly shook your head at his words.

"I'm not coming..." you whispered, making Hanji's eyes widen while Levi kept his poker face.

"Yes you are, now stop talking." Levi ordered but you only let out a chuckle. You smiled up at him, you didn't smirk, you smiled a real smile.

"No, I got to go home... Papa's orders..."

"You said your parents were dead. Now, stop, talking."

"Not my real father, silly..." you laughed slightly as you eyelids started to drop. "Papa Death..." you sighed.

"You're not dying. Hanji, do something."

"Levi... I can't die... That's why I kept saying I want to die..." you voice was only a whisper that only Levi and Hanji could hear.

"Hanji, wrap up the wound. Now." Hanji nodded and carefully lifted your head in her lap. The removed your hand from your neck and quickly got to work.

You could hear the sound of Jackson and the other you fighting, but you couldn't concentrate on them anymore.

"_, don't sleep. Open your eyes." Levi ordered.

"You know Levi... I've lived for about 150 years... I never felt anything... I've been a walking dead actually.. " you chuckled "But then Papa send me here... to this world... Saying it was good for me to get out from the Carnival... "

"You need to stop talking _." Levi tried quieting you down again.

"And it worked..." you continued , ignoring Levi's orders. "I haven't felt this alive... Since I died... When I was little..."

"_-"

"Please Levi..." you opened your eyes again and looked into Levi's with a pleading fire in your (e/c) eyes. "Do you understand... the pain I went through when I came here... when I got my emotions back... All those people I killed... For fun... And feeling pleasure from it... It was breaking me from inside out... But then I joined the military... In hope to at least ease my sins... So I had to wear a mask to hide everything..." you were breathing heavily, but you didn't care that you had it hard to breath. You wanted all of this off of your chest now that it was the last time you were going to see Levi.

"But then I chose to join the Survey Corps... And Everything went to hell... My emotions started to come out clearer than ever before... I wasn't able to control my anger or sadness... But the worst thing is... I felt something new too... Something I liked and hated at the same time... And you always made me feel that... you bastard..." you chuckled "Corporal sir... I think I have gotten a crush on you... Like a high school girl..." you chuckled some more before you started coughing.

"Master, time to go. Master Death's orders." Jackson's gentle voice spoke from your left.

You tore your (e/c) eyes from Levi's gray ones that were filled with confusion and looked up at Jackson. He didn't seem to have any injuries, which you were glad for. You then turned your head to look at the mirror.

There was a creature in it, banging against the glass. But it didn't look like you anymore. It was black, with no eyes, not even hole like Jackson had. only a mouth. Long claws scratched against the mirror, but didn't succeed in leaving marks. Two horns decorated it's head and a tail wiped around furiously. Pieces of mirrors were sticking out from its skin here and there, but they didn't show any reflection.

"Damn Jackson... Hiding your strength from me...?" you chuckled.

"Now, now, Master... Just stay quiet and I'll take you to the Carnival and we'll fix you up."

"You're not taking her anywhere." Levi growled.

"Levi..." you whispered and turned to look at him again. He looked back down at you, staring straight into your eyes "Sleep..." you whispered again, but this time in a more hypnotizing voice.

Slowly Levi's eyelids started to close, till he fell over into a deep sleep.

"Levi!" Hanij yelled, getting everyone's attention.

"Let's go Jackson..." you said and the man picked you up from the ground, leaving Hanji to wonder what she should do.

Slowly, you and Jackson started to disappear. You were becoming diaphanous.

"_!" Eran and Mikasa yelled at the same time as they rushed forwards. Just as they reached you and tried to take hold of your hand that was hanging next to you, their own hand went right thought it.

"Bye guys..." you said with a last smirk before you and Jackson disappeared completely.

**Yeah... Sorry... I'll just go and hang myself before you people find me and rip my gut out...**

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. You belong to Levi.**

**Chibi-Byakko along with L-TheDipshit and Morganic132 on deviantart made wonderful fanart! Go check them out and give them feed back!**


	24. Forgotten

**Ripper Carnival**

You could see the walls of your house right as the image of Eren's basement disappeared. Jackson hurried down the halls to get you to the room where they would fix you up. In the room were a few others from your dear Carnival family. One of them were a doctor, actually. He had died many years ago in a hospital. He had had a late shift and was one of the only ones in the small town hospital. Of course no one had expected a serial killer to show up.

Let's just say his dead wasn't that pretty.

He wore a doctor's jacket and several scars decorated his skin. His tongue was cut off and his one hand was replaced by someone else's that Death had been kind enough to give him after his real one had been cut off.

You were place one a operating table you knew oh-so-well, considering the fact that you used the very same table to make your dear marionettes.

The last thing you saw before everything went black was when doctor Merick reached out and took a needle and thread.

Levi's eyes slowly opened and the first thing he saw was the blue sky. He could tell by the movement under him the he was in the carriage.

He slowly sat up and groaned. He felt a headache on it's way, so he buried his forehead into his hand and shook his head.

"Levi, you're awake." Hanji's voice spoke from the horse next to the carriage. She smiled carefully down at him.

"Where are we?" Levi asked.

"On our way back home. You've been asleep for almost the whole day." Levi looked around and could only see green fields.

"Where's _?" Levi asked next. Hanji, however, didn't answer. "Oi glasses, I asked you a question."

"She's not here Levi."

"I can tell that, but where is she?"

"She was taken away." Hanji said, looking away from Levi's piercing eyes.

"What?"

"That tall guy, Jackson as _ called him, took her away."

"And you let him?!"

"There was nothing we could do Levi, they disappeared into the thin air!" Hanji snapped at him.

"That's not possible!"

"After seeing those things in the basement... The mirror... The person who looked like _... The spirit... The man called Jackson... I don't know what's possible and what's not anymore..." Hanji spoke quietly as she looked down. "But I would love to make some experiments on those things!" she laughed, trying to ease the tension that had build up around them.

Levi, however, was not amused. He looked away from Hanji and decided to try and take his mind off this expedition. Everyone were gone. Erd, Gunter, Petra, Auruo... _... The only one from his squad left was Eren.

Levi looked around the carriage and spotted a bunch of books. But one book caught his attention more than the others. He picked it up and read the title.

"_Frankenstein"_

Levi remembered seeing _ looking at this book back in the basement. She had seemed distance as she watched it. Had she read it before?

Levi let the pages flow from the start till the end. He was able to catch a glimpse of a few words here and there on the yellowish pages until he reached the end. But as he reached the said end of the book, he found a small envelope. He picked it out from the book and opened it, taking out the small paper that was in it.

On the paper was a picture of a man and a little girl. The little girl had (h/l) (h/c) hair and shining (e/c) eyes. The (f/c) dress reached her knees and she was barefoot on in the grass. She was hugging the (dad's/h/c) haired and (d/e/c) eyed man who was sitting next to her. They both looked extremely happy.

Levi turned the the paper and found text on the other side.

_Dear _._

_I know your mother said she didn't want you reading Frankenstein since it is a horror book. But, I also know you really want to read it. So, being the awesome father I am, I got you the book. But your mother can not know of this, so hide the book and read it only when she's not at home._

_This will be our little secret, alright?_

_Happy birthday _. And remember, you will always be my little girl, no matter how old you get._

_Love, Dad._

Levi stared at the words like they were a ghost. _? This was _'s book? And the picture was of her and her father?

Levi turned the picture around again and looked at it closer. The girl indeed looked like a young version of _.

To say that Levi was confused, was an underestimation. He was beyond confused.

He leaned back down again and kept staring at the picture, trying to figure out what was going on.

Your (e/c) eye fluttered open, but they were met by darkness. It wasn't completely dark, but light enough for you to barely see the ceiling. You looked around the room and found yourself in your own room in the Carnival house. The big room with (f/c) walls was a welcoming sight right now actually. You might have wished to die and didn't want back, but after what happened in Eren's basement, this made you feel better.

The door to your room opened and Death slowly walked in side. He closed the door behind him and leaned his scythe against the wall and then walked up to your bed, sitting on the chair next to it. He reached out his bony hand and caressed your hair like a father would do.

"Hi papa." you spoke.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good I guess. I can still feel the stinging from the cut on my neck."

"Merick stitched it up. You will heal quickly, but slowly than normally."

"That thing..."

"It works directly under Lucifer. Like me."

"You're also a part of that category you spoke of?"

"Yes, and so is the boy in The Quiet Hall. That's why I forbid you from going there when you were still a little girl. It could have killed you, like the mirror monster."

"And you."

"And me, yes."

"And still you keep me here. You could just kill me and let me rest in peace."

"I have orders from Lucifer to keep this carnival going." you sighed.

"Papa?"

"Yes, _?"

"Can you take my feelings away again? I want to continue this carnival so I can find my replacement and finally die."

"As you wish." Death spoke as he moved his hand from your hair and put his one fingers against your forehead.

You felt your emotions being slipped out from you, like a thread being pulled out from a fabric. Memories flashed though your mind, making it more painful than it needed to be.

You could see your family. Your mother, father, brother, (more siblings).

You could see your friends from when you were little. (b/f/n), the girl/boy you did everything and anything with. She/he always helped you with your problems and you helped her/him. Your best friend to put it simply.

The 104th trainees. Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Annie, Ymir, Christa, Reiner and Bertholdt. The people you had become more or less friends with while you were away from the carnival.

The Scouting Legion. Hanij, Erwin, Mike, Levi. _Levi_.

The Special Operations Squad. Petra, Gunter, Auruo, Erd... Levi.

Levi.

Levi was the one who stayed the longest in your mind. He stayed until the very end. Until your lips were sewn, your right eye had lost it's color, your left eye got a heart painted over it, your clothes changed and your emotions left. And then he slowly disappeared.

"_?"

You opened your (e/c) and white eye and looked at Death.

"Yes?" you asked with a smirk.

"Are you feeling well enough to come and meet the rest?"

"Of course!" you laughed "Look who you're talking to Papa!" you jumped out of bed and quickly made your way to the door, taking Deaths scythe on the way. "I'll race you to the dining hall!" you laughed before you dashed out.

Death sighed and shook his head before he slowly followed you with a chuckle.

"Welcome back dear."

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin nor the boy in the quiet hall. You belong to Levi ;P**


	25. Myths

**Ripper Carnival**

"Master, we have a guest." a gentle voice spoke from behind you.

"Really? How delightful!" you jumped up from your seat at the piano and ran pass Jackson at the door.

Three days had passed since you got back to the Carnival. You had moved the house to Barcelona where a big Festival was going on for a few days. Your house was truly magnificent. It would move where you wanted it to, which meant you could move it across the world with a simple thought. You always knew a Carnival or Festival that would be a great hunting place and moved the house according to those. But when you were not on a hunt, you would keep the house hidden in a deep forest so you wouldn't be found.

You rushed through the halls, a crazy smile spread across your lips like usual. You reached a double door that you quickly pushed open and then closed behind you. Your footsteps made no sound as you walked down the empty hall. Your eyes were focused on the door in the end of the hall and nothing else.

"_Play with me!"_ the voice you knew oh-so-well spoke. But you ignored it. _"Please play with me!"_ the voice spoke again.

Papa Death had told you more about the category that the boy belonged to. Apparently, they couldn't kill without a "key". The key to the mirror monster was to touch the mirror. The monster wouldn't be able to come out if it wasn't touched and when it was, it took the for of the persons biggest fear.

The boy couldn't kill if it wasn't acknowledged. It needed to been seen to get to it's prey. And if you did pay attention to it, if would start by blinding you and then kill you slowly.

"_Play with me!"_ Ignore it. Just ignore it.

You got to the door and quickly slipped out, closing the door quickly behind you. You sighed in irritation at the fact that it had to be so complicated to go through that hall. But you brushed it off as you continued walking till you got to the room you wanted to.

The control room.

You saw a little girl with light brown hair that reached her shoulders walk in. Her big blue eyes were filled with curiosity as she looked at the labyrinth. But shock and fear took over as the doors behind her closed.

_Welcome princess This place is the castle of dreams no one knows of_

_Sad things Painful things Forget about everything_

_I'll sing you a enchanting fairy tale_

The words to the song slipped past your sewn lips like a spell, telling the girl to walk into the labyrinth. Perfect.

_One Close your eyes 'Thank you'_

_Two Shut your mouth 'I love you'_

_Three Cover your ears 'I love you very much'_

_Hey, you heard it right? The lovely sound of screams_

_Teddy woke up to the smell of the laid butter_

_If you have a knife then you're all set_

You controlled the labyrinth walls to move, blocking any kind of escape. The girl looked terrified, but she kept on walking, trying to find a way out, and making you laugh from her helplessness.

_'Now, let me cut you up'_

You were so excited. You hadn't killed in a while, and being able to add something to your collection, made this all the more thrilling.

_Come, and let's dance in the palm of my hands_

_Now to the left and to the right! Complex wounds are flourishing!_

_A mysterious ginger cookie man and a deep red tea_

_Let us dance a fun and enjoyable waltz together!_

_This is the beginning of a never-ending Ripper CARNIVAL_

You continued singing. Making her walk closer and closer to her own doom. When the song was nearing it's end, you got up and walked down to the labyrinth.

You found the girl in the center of the labyrinth, just where you wanted her. She was banging and scratching the walls, trying to get out.

You continued singing, making the girl turn around and look at you. The sweet smile on your lips fooled the girl into your trap. She quickly ran over to you and hugged you waist, burying her tear stained face against you stomach.

Your fingers ran though her light brown locks as you caressed her hair, like a mother would, and then kissed her forehead.

_Goodbye princess This is the finale for the lonely and solitary love_

Like a flash, your hand reached for the knife that was hidden in the frills that decorated your jacket. The girl screamed and tried to back away, but she was too slow as the knife pierced her heart.

The small body fell the the floor and silence was the only thing left.

You fell to you knees next the the body and giggled. But that giggle soon became a crazy laughter.

"Time to fix you up, poppet." you whispered as you lifted the lifeless body off the floor.

Three days. That's how much time has passed since what happened in Eren Yeager's basement. Three days since _ was taken away. And three agonizing days with Hanji Zoe.

Levi had been stuck with the overly excited squad leader for three days. As had the other as well. Hanji had been so excited to start reading all the books that had made it all the was back that she had been celebrating like there was no tomorrow.

Levi, Erwin, Mike, Eren and some others were locked inside a room, with Hanji, reading old books. Now, reading was not a problem for Levi, he actually enjoyed it. But reading in the same room as Hanji, was hell. Every time she read something interesting, she would jump up and start yelling.

Levi had take the liberty to read the books from the shelf that _ had been looking at. The very same shelf where "Frankenstein" had been in. Let's just say it was more than fascinating.

He had started by studying the Frankenstein book, but as soon as he realized it was a fictional book, he decided to save it for later. He had then move on to something like map books. But they were nothing like the other maps they had found before.

These showed much more than what was inside of the walls. These showed the hole world. As the books said at least. They said something about different countries, different seas, different languages, Everything was different depending on where in the world you were.

He had then moved to books with the title "history". He had expected to read the source of there the titans came from, but there was nothing like that.

"_History of United States of America."_

"_History of England."_

"_France history."_

"_Russia's history."_

"_Art History." _

"_History of Music."_

These were some of the titles of the books, and there was more. There was so much text that Levi didn't even want to try and read it all. He took in everything that was written with bigger or boulder text, getting the most important things.

But there was one history book that caught his interest more than the other. _World War 1 and World War 2._ The book was really interesting, and sick at the same time.

Next Levi started reading books without any title. They were simple, leather cover and old pages. It didn't take long for Levi to realize they were diaries. They weren't really that interesting considering the fact that they were just books where people had wrote about their personal lives.

Levi sighed as he put away another book. They had sat here for God knows how long without a break and he was getting really sick of it. But, it was Erwin's orders to read through these books.

With another frustrated sigh, Levi picked up the next book.

"_Myths."_ read across the cover. Levi rolled his eyes at it, never being on to believe in myths. Still he opened the book and took a quick look at each page.

_Bigfoot. Vampires. Mothman. Werwolf's. Ghosts. Zombies. Carnival Ripper. Encantado. Slenderman. Death._

It went on and on about different myths and legends. But Levi didn't feel like reading about them. He let the pages flow till it reached the end and he closed the book.

"Anything interesting?" Hanji's voice spoke as she looked over Levi's shoulder.

"No. There are a bunch of map books but non of them make any sense just like the history books."

"History books?" Levi pointed towards the pile of books about history and that was all it took for Hanji to start screaming from excitement and attack them.

"Tch." Levi got put from his chair and headed towards the door, making sure to take the Frankenstein book with him.

The halls were empty, but Levi didn't mind. He was actually glad they were. This way he didn't need to stand all the noise everyone would make.

He got to his room and locked the door behind him. It was actually a habit to do so. He hated when people barged in without knocking and this was the only way to keep them on the other side till they had permission to walk in.

Levi took off his booths and jacket, placing them neatly in the closet. He then removed the straps and put them in their rightful place. But he didn't bother with the other clothes, so he just flopped down on his bed and sighed.

He started at the book on the table for a while before he reached out for it. He automatically opened the last page and took out the envelope with the picture.

His fingers ran across the picture as he started at it. Many questions were spinning in his head, but he had no answers. He sighed again as he put the picture on the table and lay down, closing his eyes and hoping for sleep to take over.

_"What do you want?"_

_"When are you coming back, master? You look so different with no tattoos or stitches on your face."_

_"Go away. I'm not coming back. And stop calling me master."_

_"But the carnival is not complete without the director."_

_"I don't want back. Find someone else to take me place in the freak show."_

_"Ah, but master. You're the only one who can find your replacement."_

_"I don't care. Just leave me. I don't want to kill people anymore. I never asked for this. I never wanted to become what I am. It was forced upon me"_

_"Alright, I'll go. You know. Everyone in the Ripper Carnival misses you. You been there for 150 years, you have grown on to us. You came to the house at such a young age that everyone has loved you from the start. Even Mr. Death thinks of you as a daughter."_

_"Yeah? Just go. And Jackson, tell them I said hi." _

_"Yes master."_

Levi's eyes snapped open as the memory from several night ago came flowing back. The conversation in his room. _. Jackson. The Ripper Carnival._ The book about myths._

In a flash, Levi was up from his bed and put his shoes back on before he dashed out from the room, slamming the door close behind him. His footstep echoed around the empty halls as he hurried back to Erwin's office.

He kicked the door open, giving heart attacks to everyone in the room while he was at it, and dashed to the pile of books he had looked though.

"Corp-" Eren tried to talk but didn't dare to continue after seeing the glare that was sent his way.

Levi picked up the book about myths and opened it. It took him a while to find the article he was looking for, but when he did, he started reading.

_Carnival Ripper._

_There's a myth that has gone all around the world for centuries. Usually when a myth is born, it is based on one specific place and time. But this one has been seen all around._

_It is said, that the Carnival Ripper shows up on different events like Carnivals, Circuses, Festivals and so on. The people who are lured by it are never seen again._

_There are many theories about what the Carnival Ripper looks like. Some say that they have seen a creepy house during festivals that should not be there. They say it was tempting, like if you stared at it for too long you would automatically want to go there._

_Other say they have seen the person inside the house. But not in a face to face situation, but as if the person was inside their heads, yelling them to step inside and have fun. They could hear laughter in their heads, but not their own. There have even been people saying they saw a picture in their mind of what the person looked like._

_Creepy smiles, insane looking eyes, crazy laughter... These are the only things that always stayed the same in ever description. Some said it was a man, other said woman. _

_No one know exactly what happens in side of that house, and no one really wants to find out either._

_However, the latest reports of the house have all had the same description. _

"_It was a woman. No older than maybe 20 years old. She had stitched mouth and a creepy smile. Her one eye was (e/c) and the other didn't have any color at all! She had a heart tattooed over her face, and a tear drop next to it. She was dressed neatly in circus director clothes. And she was singing. The tone was sweet and hypnotizing, but if you could pull out of that charm, you would realize the horror in that song. I remember two word that keeps spinning in my head after what happened. Those word were **Ripper Carnival**."_

There were different kind of pictures along the text. They were all drawn. They started by older looking pictures that didn't show much detail. But the next one looked always better and showed more details. Until the last one that made Levi take a deep breath.

There was a drawn picture of a girl. It was done with great detail and looked very much like someone he knew. _...

It didn't look exactly like her, but very close. But of course Levi couldn't help but notice the fact that it also looked like the girl in Eren's basement. The one who claimed she was _.

"What is it Levi?" Erwin voice spoke. Levi handed him the book before he left the room once again without a word.

**I swear I really wanted to read to the test on Monday but I kind of just ended up writing on this fic the whole weekend and now I don't understand anything of what should be in that test tomorrow and still I keep writing this when I could be reading. **

**I blame all of you for this you damn wonderful readers.**

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. You belong to Levi.**


	26. Mon dieu

**Ripper Carnival**

Another one... Another useless prey... Why can't you get only persons who will fit you collection? Why do you attract in useless people to your carnival?!

You huffed as you dropped the heart of a young man carelessly onto the shelf. The said shelf was filled with other hearts too from earlier preys. But these hearts were in a different room than your collection and their hearts. You looked the over, letting your eyes drift from one heart to another.

"Useless..." you mumbled before you turned around and left the room, slamming the door close behind you.

You had been at the same Festival for the three days that it was held, hiding the Carnival house during the day in a forest and appearing again during the evening and night when there were more people around. But after the one girl how walked in the first night, there hadn't been more than useless visitors.

You walked to the dining hall where many of others from your family spent time. You flopped down on the big chair in the end of the table and swung your right leg over the armrest.

"How are you doing, Susie?" you asked as you leaned back against the other armrest and looked up at the ceiling.

"Fine, Master _. I really like it here." Susie's voice spoke from under the table.

"Then why do you hide?" you turned to look under the table as you lifted the white sheet that was over it. Susie, was sitting there, looking up at you with her empty eyes.

"I'm playing hide and seek with Francine." she answered as she put a finger up to her lips to shush you.

"I see," you chuckled as you let go of the sheet, covering Susie again. "Then I wont blow you cover." and just as you said that you could see Francine enter the room. Only that she didn't exactly use the door but instead flew straight though the wall.

Francine was a really beautiful ghost to say the least. Her long blond hair was always up in a neat bun and her light green eyes pretty much sparkled. Her pale skin went well with her white dress that reached her ankles. She had a strong jawline and always kept her head high. And as her name already said, she was French, so spoke the beautiful language.

But her beauty depended on what angle you looked from. As soon as she turned her head to the right and the left side of her face was exposed you could see what was the reason to that she couldn't find the light.

She skin, along with all the flesh from the right side of her face was ripped off. And you really meant ripped off, showing her skull. Her husband had been very abusive, and she had been locked inside the house till the day he finally killed her. But it wasn't a painless death. And her face could tell you that much.

As soon as Francine's eyes landed on you she floated over to you gracefully.

"Maître _. Have you seen little Susie?" she asked you with a thick French accent.

"Sadly, no. How come?" you asked casually, not wanting to blow Susie's cover.

"We're playing hide and seek."

"Oh really? And I wasn't invited?" you chuckled making Francine let out a small laugh as well.

"But Maître, you had work to do, so we wouldn't disturb you. And aren't you getting too old to play games."

"You're older than me." a fake frown found it's way to your lips, but Francine knew you weren't really hurt by her word. And that you _couldn't _be hurt by them.

"Just kidding Maître." she chuckled. "But I do enjoy playing with little Susie, and I'll make sure to invite you to out next game."

"Fufufu..." you chuckled as your eyes drifted towards the table, telling Francine where Susie was "I'll make sure to remember that."

Francine took the hit of where she could find Susie and winked at you.

"But Maître, I have to go now, I need to find little Susie. I'll see you around." she turned around and walked toward the other end of the table. When she was far enough she walked through it and stayed in the middle where she crouched down, joining Susie in her hiding place.

A fit of giggles could be heard from under the table, telling you a tickling war had begun.

"Master _!" Susie yelled between laughs "You told her! You betrayed me!"

"Now, now, Susie..." you chuckled "I didn't say a word to her."

Susie would have probably answered you but was interrupted by another voice.

"Master." you looked to your right and saw Jackson who smiled down at you.

"Yes Jackson?"

"Mister Willerich Bautz has asked if he and his family could join our Halloween party."

"Monsieur Bautz?" Francine's voice spoke as her head popped up on the table "The handsome German vampire?"

"Yes," Jackson answered as he smiled towards Francine. "And you look as lovely as ever Francine."

"Oh Jackson, you're such a gentleman." Francine chuckled.

"Geeze, not in front of the child..." you chuckled, making Susie huff under the table. "And you can tell Willerich that he and his family are always welcome here."

"I'll do so." Jackson spoke before he left.

"You're going to get some booty this year Maître?" Francine chuckled.

"You know I don't do that kind of stuff, Francine." you chuckled back.

"What's a booty?" Susie's voice spoke, making Francine chuckle.

"Butt, dear Susie." you answered her.

"Why would you want a butt?" this made you and Francine explode from laughter.

"Mon dieu! Such a innocent girl!" Francine said between her laughter.

"It's an adult thing." you answered Susie as soon as you had calmed down.

However, you thoughts stayed at what Francine had asked. During the 150 years you have existed, you had never... Couch! Lost-your-virginity, cought! But you could confess that you had this weird urge when you spent time with the handsome German vampire. But it wasn't love. And you knew that since you couldn't feel love. No, this was something else.

Need.

But still, as you thought about all of this, there was something that kept flashing over your mind. Or more specifically, someone.

Levi.

If your heart would have been in your chest right now, it would have skipped a beat. But, your heart was in the collection room, in the birdcage, leaving only a hole that went straight though your chest.

Death sat in the so called "Collection Room". The room where _ kept her marionettes and their hearts. Along with her own.

Jackson had told him he got a message from Willerich Bautz about the Halloween party that took place in a few days. And Death knew this would bring thoughts into _'s head. But he also knew they wouldn't be about Bautz.

He stood in the corner of the room, watching the beating heart in the birdcage. It had a steady rhythm, just like it should have. But then, there was a disturbance in the beat. And it was all Death needed to see.

"Maybe sending her there wasn't such a great idea after all..." Death sighed as he walked towards the door. "I made her fall in love with a mortal... What a mess..."

***Battel cry* AAAAAAAAAA 2 chapter in one daaaaaay! But I'm posting this one day later, lol. Haw-Haw!**

**Maître – Master [French]**

**Monsieur - Mister [French]**

**Mon dieu - My God [French]**

**Yeah, so, I do NOT speak French. I know how to say Hello. And that's it. Nothing more. So I used... *drums* GOOGLE TRANSLATE! **

**Ahahaha, Levi you have competition~! Better get your girl before the Handsome German get's her ;)**

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. You belong to Levi (and a bit to Mr. Bautz...) ;)**


	27. Wall

Ripper Carnival

"Umbra, I have a job for you."Death spoke to the small black creature in front of him.

"Yes, Master Death?" The creature, Umbra ask. He liked keeping a form of a man, but could easily change form and melt into a shadow. He had glowing read eyes, and sharp teeth.

"Listen carefully..."

It could be an coincidence. It might just be a joke. That's what Erwin tried telling Levi after reading the myth book. Of course, Levi didn't listen to those words. _ had told him herself, she had done horrible things. She had talked with that Jackson guy about the Carnival. The mirror shows the person's biggest fear.

"You're very distant today Corporal." Eren's voice spoke.

"I'm always like this, brat." Levi snapped back as he continued cleaning. It had been about a week since the 57th expedition. But still Levi thought about _ all the time.

"You missed a spot." Levi slowly turned around to glare at Eren who was cleaning the other side of the room.

"And that's coming from you."

"It's okay, you know." Eren continued, ignoring the insult on his cleaning "You lost many during the last expedition. So it's okay to be sad."

"Don't get emotional now, brat." Levi walked to the door "When I get back, this room better be spotless."

"But Cop-!" Levi walked out, ignoring Eren who ran after him and tried to get his attention.

Levi continued walking, with Eren right behind him, calling his name. But Levi ignored him for a very good reason. It didn't seem like he had a goal that he was walking to, it was more like he was just walking around in random directions. But, he did actually did have a goal.

"Erwin." Levi called out when he saw the blond commander with Hanji. They were standing in the shadow of the building looking over some cadets training.

"Levi." Erwin greeted, not taking his eyes off of the cadets. Levi leaned against the wall next to Erwin and crossed his arms.

"Do you feel that?" Levi questioned.

"I do. Who do you think it is?"

"Who knows."

"What are you talking about?" Eren asked.

"We're being watched. We have for a while now." Levi answered. On instinct, Eren started looking around, trying to spot the person.

"I can't see anyone..."

"That's the thing." Levi continued "I can't either."

"So it's... a spy...?"

"Now that's just shitty logic." Levi snapped at him.

"Oi, Levi." Hanji spoke.

"What glasses?"

"Do you feel that." It was quiet for a while before Levi spoke.

"I do."

"Feel what?" Eren asked, he seemed to be the only one who didn't understand anything. Levi held up a finger at Eren to shut him up. He then turned his head the the left and looked at the direction where he had Eren had came from. And this made his eyes widen.

"What is that?" he mumbled, making Eren, Erwin and Hanji turn around and to see what it was.

They all froze in the spot at what they saw. A small black creature, no taller than one meter was trying to hide behind the corner. It looked man... ish? Yes, manish, not really like a man, but close enough. The glowing red eyes grew went wide as soon as it was spotted.

Without a word, Levi started running towards it. The creature jerked from the surprise before it turned around and dashed away.

"Corporal wait!" Eren yelled before he followed, Erwin and Hanji not far behind.

They could see the creature try to run away, but it wasn't fast enough and they easily caught up to it. But just as they did, it disappeared.

Everyone stopped dead in track, looking around and trying to spot the creature.

"Eren?" Mikasa's voice spoke, making Eren turn around to look at her. She was sitting by one of the tables in the room with Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Reiner and Bertholdt. "What are you doing?"

"We're chasing this... thing..."

"What thing?" Jean asked and crossed his arms.

"That thing." Levi spoke as he started running again, but this time he wasn't chasing a creature, but a shadow that moved fast along the floor.

"What is that?!" Connie yelled as everyone else followed Levi.

Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! That was the only thing going through the shadow creature, Umbra's, head as he fled from the humans. On of them looked really pissed, another one looked excited and some looked confused. Umbra didn't really know who he should be more scared of. The pissed of short man, or the exciting looking woman who was yelling something about experiments? Probably the woman.

Please forgive me Master Death but I can't stay here! Oh god where did he get those blades?!

Even if Umbra could not be hurt in this form, he was really scared. Not many knew that about the shadow creature, but he was actually really shy and got scared easily. This, of course made him suitable for being a shadow creature, and to spy on the human since he was careful not to be seen.

But, he had failed. He had been given orders to stay hidden and spy on the humans _ had become friends with. But, he had been spotted. And now he was scared shitless, running away in a shadow form on the floor.

He headed towards the wall in the end of the hall. It was his ticket out from here and he was going to take it.

"What the hell are you?!" the voice of the short man yelled right behind him, making Umbra look around and scream a very many scream. The man, was right behind him, with blades in his hands and about to chop him. Of course Umbra couldn't be hurt, but the creature didn't think about that as he speed up and continued with his "manly" scream and flew straight into the wall and through it.

Levi, blinded by the need to catch the creature, only now realized there was a wall coming closer and closer to his face. He put his hands up, ready to catch himself so that he wont get slapped by the wall in the face. However, he didn't expect that his hands would sink through the stone wall. His eyes widen ever so slightly before the rest of his body followed behind till he disappeared completely.

Everyone else stopped dead in track and stared at where Levi had stood just a second ago.

"What just... happened...?" Eren asked.

"The wall ate him!" Sasha yelled with a voice that was a mix of horror and amazement.

Hanji walked up to the wall and studied it with an intense glare. She then reached out to touch it, only for her fingers to sink in.

"Amazing!" she beamed as she continued poking it. Eren joined her at the wall and stared at it.

"Where do you think it leads?" he asked.

"There's only one way to find out!" Hanji laughed as she pushed the poor titan shifter at the wall, making him sink into it like Levi had.

"Eren!" Mikasa and Armin yelled, running straight into the wall, disappearing as well. They were followed by a panicking Jean, along with Connie who had tried to stop him but ended up being dragged with him. Sasha again tired to save Connie, so she jumped into the wall too. Reiner and Bertholdt stood behind, looking over at each other before Reiner sighed.

"Let's go help them..." he muttered and started walking to the wall, Bertholdt not far behind.

Hanji and Erwin were the last ones left.

"Are you coming Commander?" Hanji asked while she made herself ready to dive in.

"Right after you."

"Alright! Here we go!" she laughed as she jumped into the wall. Erwin chuckled at her silliness before he got serious again and followed the others.

Erwin stepped through the wall and into a another hall. Everyone else were there too. Some were panicking and other were arguing. Levi was strangling Eren, Erwin guess he had landed on the corporal, while Jean and Reiner were holding Mikasa back from attacking the said corporal.

Erwin looked around, trying to figure out where they were.

The hall was dark, but not so dark that they couldn't see anything. The walls looked old, and had a few creepy paintings here and there.

"Do you hear that?" Erwin asked after a while, making everyone look at him. They quieted down and listened as well.

"Music." Armin spoke "And singing."

"Let's go and check it out." Levi said as he let go of Eren and started walking.

"Are you sure corporal?" Connie asked "I mean, this looks really creepy already. It's kind of scary..."

"Let's go." Erwin spoke as he followed Levi, Hanji not far behind. The others looked at each other with worry before they slowly started walking after them.

***insert keyboard smash here* I'm sorryyyyyy...**

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**You belong to Levi**


	28. This is Halloween

**Ripper Carnival**

Tonight was the big night. The night when the creatures from the dark side were able to dance freely all around the world. The night, when you along with your family, felt something special in the air. And it was also the night for the biggest celebration.

Halloween.

There was nothing better than the night of the dead. You felt complete, to put it simply.

You and your Carnival family had been planning and setting up things in the big ballroom. It wasn't used to anything else but the Halloween celebrations. It was big and open. The dancing floor was made out of the finest marble and had beautiful design. It was actually a two story room, but it was also the only two story room in this house. But the second floor was just a balcony where you could see over the whole room. There were no windows, but the room was lit with candles from the big chandelier that was hanging from the middle of the ceiling and candles along the wall.

In the middle of the room was a long table where everyone in your family fitted to sit, along with your guests.

To add some feeling to the special night, you had asked Fusum to decorate the room.

She was spider demon. She had several eyes and arms, but, she made it look elegant. The web she made came from her slim fingers, and it was finer than any other web in the world. She had short brown hair, but she made it look very feminine and her orange colored eyes were big and bright.

The food was prepared by many of your family members. You needed a lot of feed, considering how many you were that were going to celebrate. Francine was one of the people in the kitchen right now, and she had taken Susie with her to show the girl the process.

You yourself were standing on the balcony of the ballroom, or the second floor as you also like to call it. You looked over the nearly finished room and smirked.

"Hurry up you guys! There are only a few minutes left till sunset!" you yelled and then chuckled. You might not be able to see the sunset, but you could feel it. The lower the sun went, the more powerful you felt.

The food was brought in and place on the long table. Everyone sat down on their rightful places and looked up at you. Some with bright eyes and some with non at all.

Jackson and Death sat closes to the edge where your "throne" was, only leaving a one seat in between where Willerich would sit when he and his family arrived. Some chairs were empty here and there, and they were reserved for the Bautz family.

_30 seconds..._

You jumped down from the balcony and slowly fell towards the floor. Yes, slowly. You didn't fall as fast and ungracefully as a normal human, but you didn't exactly fly or float either. It was in between those two actually, making your fall smooth.

_25 seconds..._

You slowly walked over to your chair, with no sound coming from your footsteps. The whole room was dead silent, everyone staring at you and waiting for you to speak.

_20 seconds..._

You got to your dark chair. It had a tall backrest that made it look like a throne and (f/c) padding to make it comfortable. But, you didn't sit down yet.

"Well, well, my dear family. It's Halloween once again." you spoke with a chuckle "Can you all feel that? The power building up?" everyone cheered "Are you ready to celebrate?!" they cheered again and lifted up their glasses with wine in them "Let's make it hell of a night!" you lifted you glass as well and everybody cheered, followed by everyone taking a swing of their wine. Susie doing the same with her grape juice.

_2 seconds..._

As everyones glasses hit the table again, a spark lit in your chest.

"Happy Halloween!" Everyone yelled as they felt the spark. The spark of power.

This was the monsters night.

_Boys and girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see_

_This, our town of Halloween_

Everyone started singing and swaying back and fort along the music that seemed to play from an unknown source. But it was a tradition to sing this song on Halloween, and you all did it gladly.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_

_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_

_It's our town, everybody scream_

_In this town of Halloween _

_I am the one hiding under your bed_

_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

_I am the one hiding under your stairs_

_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

Now, you took the lead for the next verse.

_In this town, don't we love it now?_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_

_Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll..._

_Scream! This is Halloween_

_Red 'n' black, slimy green_

_Aren't you scared?_

_Well, that's just fine_

And once again, everyone else joined in.

_Say it once, say it twice_

_Take a chance and roll the dice_

_Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

_Everybody scream, everybody scream_

_In our town of Halloween!_

_I am the clown with the tear-away face_

_Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_

_I am the wind blowing through your hair_

_I am the shadow on the moon at night_

_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

By now, everyone were standing and swinging their glasses around like crazy.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_Halloween! Halloween!_

_Tender lumplings everywhere_

_Life's no fun without a good scare_

_That's our job, but we're not mean_

_In our town of Halloween_

Once again, you took the lead of the next part, but this time also standing up in your chair with one foot on the table.

_In this town_

_Don't we love it now?_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_

_And scream like a banshee_

_Make you jump out of your skin_

_This is Halloween, everybody scream_

_Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy_

_Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch_

_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!_

Everyone joined in for the last part, even Susie who didn't know the words.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_La la la la-la-la [Repeat] _

_la-la-la,WHEEEEEE!_

Just as the song ended and the music faded away, the door to the ballroom slammed open and five people walked in.

"May we crash this party?" a voice with a German accent spoke.

"You can try to do that," you answered as you smirked at the person in the middle "or you can join us, Bautz family."

"How generous of you _." Willerich chuckled as he stepped forwards.

Remember when Francine said he was handsome. Well, she wasn't lying. His dark, almost black, short hair was styled a bit messed, like like he had just woken up, but not exactly like that either, making it look elegant. His blood red eyes stared straight into your own (e/c) and white once. He had a sharp nose, and a strong jawline, just what you would expect from a vampire. The smirk on his lips were to die for, and when he flashed you a bigger grin, his fangs showed.

He wore what a dracula in a old horror movie would wear. So those movies weren't totally wrong. A white dress shirt with a vest on top and a cape. Dress pants and shiny shoes. Yep, classy as hell.

The four others had basically the same look. Pale skin, red eyes and dark hair. One of them was a woman and she wore a skirt instead of dress pants.

"Please sit down where you feel like it." you spoke and gestured towards the table. Willerich immediately sat down an the chair next to you, leaving the others to choose a place somewhere else.

The three other boys of the vampire family fought about who would sit next to Francine, but the woman, took the chance to slip into the chair as they argued.

"Would you mind singing with me like usually, _?" Willerich asked as he took your hand in his cold one and kissed it lightly.

"Hm, it would be my pleasure." you chuckled.

As on cue, there was a blast of music. You were actually the one who controlled it. Willerich stood up from his seat and took the lead as he stood up on the table. Everyone took a plate off food off the table and out of his way. Everyone sang the first part together.

_Off with your head_

_D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead_

_O-off-off-off with your head_

_D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead_

_O-off-off-off with your head_

Everyone stopped singing, leaving Willerich to sing his part solo.

_It's close to midnight_

_And something evil's lurking in the dark_

_Under the moonlight_

_You see a sight that almost stops your heart_

_You try to scream_

_But terror takes the sound before you make it_

_(Heads will roll, Heads will roll)_

_You start to freeze_

_As horror looks you right between the eyes_

_You're paralyzed_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike_

_You know it's thriller, thriller night_

_You're fighting for your life inside a killer thriller tonight_

Again, everyone else joined in ot the only part they were to sing.

_Off with your head_

_D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead_

_O-off-off-off with your head_

_D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead_

_(Thriller tonight)_

You felt arm wrap around your waist and the next moment you were lifted up on the table as well. You could hear a chuckle from behind, narrowing it down to Jackson's voice in a matter of a milliseconds. Willerich's red eyes pierced your own as he stared at you from across the table. You smirked as you started to sing.

_You hear the door slam_

The sound of a slamming door echoed around the room. And just as it did, you turned around and started walking backwards slowly until your back hit Willerich's chest.

_And realize there's nowhere left to run_

_You feel the cold hand_

You felt his one hand on your hip as the other traveled along your side.

_And wonder if you'll ever see the sun_

As you finished your part Willerich took over again.

_You close your eyes_

The cold hand that had been on your hip covered your eyes while the other hand wrapped around your waist tightly.

_And hope that this is just imagination_

_(Heads will roll, heads will roll)_

_But all the while_

_You hear the creature creepin' up behind_

_You're out of time_

As the chorus started, you both sang and with one fast movement, Willerich spun you around so you were facing him.

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl_

_Thriller, thriller night_

_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

Everyone else joined in again on their part. You could even hear some whistles here and there as you and Willerich dance sinfully close.

_Off with your head_

_D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead_

_O-off-off-off with your head_

_D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead_

_(Thriller tonight)_

Now, however, everyone quieted down, and one of the spirits with the name Ricky took over the speaking part. And let's just say his creepy voice did an amazing job.

_Darkness falls across the land_

_The midnight hour is close at hand_

_Creatures crawl in search of blood_

_To terrorize y'awl's neighborhood_

_And though you fight to stay alive (Off with your head)_

_Your body starts to shiver (Dance 'til you're dead)_

_For no mere mortal can resist (Heads will roll, Heads will roll)_

_The evil of the thriller (Heads will roll on the floor)_

Again, everyone joined in, but you all sang with a more eager voices the end.

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost could ever dare try_

_Thriller, thriller night_

_So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!_

_Off with your head_

_D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead_

_O-off-off-off with your head_

_D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead_

_O-off-off-off with your head_

Everyone cheered and Willerich leaned down and planted a kiss along your jawline. It was nothing new for you, he would often do that. Though you didn't understand why the jawline... Maybe he just had a thing for jaw lines.

"As fun as usual to sing with you, _." he spoke as you got back to your seats.

"Like wise, Willerich. I've always liked your voice."

"Like wise." he chuckled "Mister Death is quiet sneaky, isn't he?" he spoke after a few seconds of silence between the two of you "I didn't see him leave." you turned your head towards Death's seat and indeed found it empty.

"Yeah, he does that a lot. Disappears without a sound. It get kind of annoying at times."

"Maître _!" Francine's voice called from the other end of the table. "We're about to cut the big cake!"

"Do you want the honor of cutting the first piece, Willerich?"

"That would be lovely-"

"Too bad, I'm cutting it." you giggled as you got up and ran over to the cake.

Death walked along the empty halls of the house. He felt something wrong. Very wrong. The others hadn't realized it since they were too pumped up from the Halloween celebration.

"Master Death! Master Death!" a voice yelled, and soon Umbra could be seen running towards him with a panicked expression.

"What is it Umbra? You're back too early."

"The humans! The humans saw me and started chasing me! It was really scary so I came back."

"Umbra..." Death spoke, looking at the shadow creature with his non existing eyes. "Did you close the portal?" Umbra seemed to pale, even if Death didn't know if that was possible.

"The portal..." the creature mumbled.

"They're in the house." Death spoke as he continued walking, hoping to find them fast.

**Well, yeah...**

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin nor the songs.**

**Songs:**

**Marilyn Manson – This is Halloween**

**Heads Will Roll/Thriller – Glee cast version**

**Woooow, fanart again! :D **

**Sayane-chan on deviantart has made 2 more fanarts! One of Reader-chan and one scene from chapter 26! Go check out her awesome work and give her some feedback! **


	29. Bad fire

Ripper Carnival

"Corporal, where are we going?" Eren whispered.

"Forwards you idiot."

"Are we lost?"

"We were lost the second we fell though the wall."

"Yeah, sorry about landing on you Corporal."

"Bring that up again and I'll kill you."

This had been going on for a few minutes now. Eren would say something and it would turn into Levi threatening to kill him for bringing up the incident at the wall. And yes, they were lost. Very lost. All the halls looked the same and the house made no sense what so ever. Levi was pretty sure they had passed that painting of a hanged man a few times now.

"The music is getting louder, so we're getting somewhere at least." Armin spoke after a while of silence.

"Can we turn back now...?" Connie asked.

"You're such a coward, Connie." Jean spoke.

"I am not!"

"Don't scream you idiot!"

"Now you're screaming!"

"Would you both shut up." Reiner hissed harshly.

In this town

Don't we love it now?

"Did you hear that?" Eren asked "It sounded like _."

"Yeah," Levi agreed "And it sounded from over here." He started walking faster with everyone else close behind till they reached a door. Levi slowly pushed it open and looked inside.

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back

"What is it Corporal?" Eren asked.

Levi opened the door fully and walked in. It wasn't really a room, it looked more like a balcony indoors.

And scream like a banshee

Make you jump out of your skin

This is Halloween, everybody scream

Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy

Levi walked over to the edge and peeked over. His eyes widen at what he saw.

A long table in the middle of the room, and a handful of creatures sitting around it. Some looked like monsters, long claws, sharp teeth, weird bodies. Other looked like ghosts. But what really surprised him, was the girl in the end of the table.

She was standing with one foot on the long table and holding up a glass of what looked like wine. And she was the on singing.

Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch

Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!

Levi had seen her before. Many times, but only once did she look like that. Stitched mouth... Painted face... Twp colored eyes... Weird clothes.

This was the person from Eren's basement, the one who claimed she was _.

"What is this...?" Armin muttered.

"Everyone stay quiet." Erwin whispered. "I have a bad feeling of this."

"That's the girl from the basement..." Eren whispered.

"But... Didn't that one guy get her back in the mirror...?" Jean asked.

"Yeah... And that said guy is down there too." Mikasa pointed out.

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

La la la la-la-la [Repeat]

la-la-la,WHEEEEEE!

The song ended and the music that had been playing stopped. But just as it did there was a loud bang that echoed though the room. Everyone turned to look at the grand door and saw five people walk in. They all looked pretty much the same, so Levi presumed they were family. Dark hair and blood red eyes along with pale skin.

"May we crash this party?" the one in the middle spoke.

"You can try to do that," _... that was her voice. It looked so much like her, and still not. "or you can join us, Bautz family."

"How generous of you _."

_. The name that haunted Levi's dream nowadays. The person he couldn't get out from his head. Was that really her? No, it couldn't be. That crazy smile, it didn't belong to the _ he knew.

"Please sit down where you feel like it." _ spoke as she gestured towards the table. In a flash, faster than Levi could imagine, the man made his way to the seat next to _ and sat down. The man took hold of her hand and kissed it lightly, making Levi clench his fist till his knuckles turned white.

"Would you mind singing with me like usually, _?" the man asked.

"Hm, it would be my pleasure." _ chuckled.

Off with your head

D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead

O-off-off-off with your head

D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead

O-off-off-off with your head

The music didn't seem to have any source, but no one seemed to care either. The man stood on the table, bringing everyones attention on him. Levi and the others on the balcony looked down, still in shock by many things.

It's close to midnight

And something evil's lurking in the dark

Under the moonlight

You see a sight that almost stops your heart

You try to scream

But terror takes the sound before you make it

(Heads will roll, Heads will roll)

You start to freeze

As horror looks you right between the eyes

You're paralyzed

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night

And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike

You know it's thriller, thriller night

You're fighting for your life inside a killer thriller tonight

The man did have a surprisingly good voice, that much even Levi had to admit.

Off with your head

D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead

O-off-off-off with your head

D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead

(Thriller tonight)

_ was lifted up on the table by that Jackson guy. Now that Levi had time to think about it, that man was really tall. He hadn't realized it as they were in the basement, since he had been to occupied by making sure _ stayed safe, but now. Damn.

_ smirked as she looked at the man who was giving her an hungry stare. His eyes roamed over her body as she started to sing. Levi decided he didn't like this man. Not one bit. He just wanted to jump down there and cut his head of for ever looking at _ like that.

You hear the door slam

She turned around and backed up till she hit the mans chest.

And realize there's nowhere left to run

You feel the cold hand

Levi glared as the mans hands roamed over _'s body. A fire was building up in him, spreading fast. And it was not a good fire either.

"Don't explode here shortie, you'll blow our cover." Hanji whispered.

"One more word, glasses," Levi hissed "and I'll kill you before I kill that man."

And wonder if you'll ever see the sun

The man covered _'s eyes as he took the lead in the sing again.

You close your eyes

And hope that this is just imagination

(Heads will roll, heads will roll)

But all the while

You hear the creature creepin' up behind

You're out of time

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night

There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl

Thriller, thriller night

You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

"Wow..." Reiner spoke.

"Yeah." Jean agreed.

"That's..." Sasha joined in but was cut off by Connie.

"Hot."

"Shut up brats." Levi hissed.

Even if Levi didn't like seeing _ dance so damn dirty with another man, he had to admit he liked how her body moved. Now, wait, this was no time to think like that!

What Levi really should be thinking about was what the hell was going on. What was this house? What were those creatures? Was that really _? Or was it just the person from the basement that claimed she was _? Why did she look like that? And who was that man who dared to lay his filthy hand on his property?!

"Levi." Erwin's voice spoke. Levi turned to face the Commander who kept his eyes on what was happening downstairs. "I have a feeling we should get out of here right now."

"Why? I'm not leaving without _. Or at least get an answer to my questions about _."

"Because, Levi," Erwin's face was as serious as ever "I just saw The Grim Reaper, or with other words, Death get up and leave the room."

**Yeah, so nothing new since the last chapter. Just a new point of view. **

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin nor the songs. You belong to Levi (or Willerich, ehehehe...)**

**Fanart!**

**Okay let's start! There has been some new fanart once again! Mirre98 on deviantart made an awesome fanart of Reader-chan! Go check it out anf give her some feedback! **


	30. Fräulein

Ripper Carnival

If I were a human... Where would I hide...? As Death thought this he couldn't help but wonder why people did that. It wouldn't help since he didn't know where a human would hide. He sighed and shook his head.

"I'm slowly turning as stupid as them..." Death muttered as he continued walking. He had been searching for a while now, but saw no sign of the humans. Umbra, was right behind him, looking around nervously as he kept biting his claws.

"M-m-maybe they went home..." Umbra suggested.

"No, they didn't. I can feel that they are here. But I can't feel where here."

By now, everyone else were probably drunk and having the time of their lives. But how about Death? No, he was stuck searching for humans. He could be down there with them, drinking, singing and eating pumpkin pie. But no. He sighed sadly.

"You know Master Death, we can just go to the ballroom and forget about the humans. Maybe they'll find their way to The Quiet Hall and get them self killed."

"That's the problem Umbra. It's not their time to die. So I can't let the boy get them."

"Weren't you going to kill them when you find them?"

"No, I'm going to send them back to their world and close the portal."

"Oh, so do you need my help because I really don't want to see them aga-" Umbra was cut off as a high pitched scream took over his words. However, this made the person in front of him scream just as manly. A almost bald boy stood in front of them, with a bunch of other people behind him. They all froze and started at Death like they had seen a ghost. Haha, not funny, but true.

They had been trying to find the right way back before Death would find them. But instead all they needed to do was turn around a corner and walk straight into his lap.

"Hello." Death greeted. Better be friendly so that he could get them back without scaring them.

The almost bald boy, along with some others, screamed loud enough for it to echo though the whole house. This made Umbra scream as well and hide behind Death who sighed.

You were drinking and singing along with everyone else. Most of the monsters were already drunk, and you were nearing the tipsy line yourself. You had been catting away with Willerich, sending quick glances at his lips maybe a few too many times. And the vampire would also catch you red handed in the act and smirk.

However, your partying stop when you heard a scream. No one else seemed to notice it, being too busy in fighting over the food and drinks. You turned to stare at the door trying to pin point where the scream had come from.

"Something wrong, Fräulein?" Willerich's smooth voice spoke.

"I need to go and check on something. Make sure no one tries to give Susie wine... Again." you stood up before Willerich could answer and hurried out from the room, closing the door behind you.

You walked in a rushed manner down the long and empty rooms, always glaring at the end of the hall. Every time you reached the end of an hall you slammed the door open, leaving them like that as you continued searching for the source of the scream.

Death stared as several blades were held pointing towards him. Were they really that stupid? They should know just by looking at him that he could not be hurt. He was a damned skeleton for Lucifer's sake!

"Would you just put those blades down already?" Death spoke.

"N-no! You can't come any closer!" one of them spoke. If Death remembered correctly his name was Jean.

"It's not like those are going to do any damage."

"But if you touch us we die!" The bald one, Connie spoke "And I'm too young to die!"

"That's not true. I can not kill if it's not your time to die." the key to Death's killing was that the persons name needed to be on his list. If it wasn't their time to die, he couldn't kill. That is also a reason to why he hadn't ended _'s misery. It wasn't her time to die till she had found her replacement and the Carnival could keep going.

But, Death needed to do something, right now. He could hear door after door slamming open, and it was closer and closer each time. That could only mean one thing. _ had heard them and was inspecting what was going on.

He sighed in frustration and stretched out his bony hand. Everyone tensed up, but it wasn't from fear this time.

"Let's hide before she sees you." he spoke calmly as he made them walk into the first room they came across. As soon as everyone were inside he stepped inside as well, along with Umbra who was still hiding behind him, and closed the door.

"Ummm... Master Death..." Umbra spoke quietly.

"Yes?"

"I t-think you chose a bad room to hide in..." Death looked around and had to agree it indeed was a bad room to hide in.

Glass cage after glass cage was standing along the walls, some ever hanging on the walls above the others since there wasn't enough space. In each glass cage there was a little girl. Lifeless. Like a marionette. They all looked different. Some blond, others brunette or redheads. Some brown eyed, others blue or green eyed. But some things they all had in common. They all were pale, with perfect skin and open eyes. Every single one of them had their hands stretched out and cupped, holding their own heart in their small hands.

The humans had frozen at the sight, staring at _'s collection with wide eyes. But there were even some that tried hard to keep their poker faces on. Levi, Erwin, Hanji and Mikasa were those people, trying not to show any emotion.

"W-what is this...?" Armin whispered.

"Shhh..." Death hushed them, putting one of his bony fingers up to his mouth. He then stared at the door and listened closely. It was useless to try and hear footsteps, since _ didn't make that kind of sound. Instead Death listened to the next door slam open. "I need you all to be very quiet or she'll find you."

"Who?" Erwin asked.

"My daughter."

"That doesn't answer the question very well." Levi snapped at him while he crossed his arms over his chest.

"_." Death said this time. But he also knew that it was too late to tell them again to be quiet as he felt an dangerous aura on the other side of the door. He sighed and shook his head. "If only you had listened to me and been quiet."

The door burst open, making Umbra scream and hide under Deaths black cloak, much to his displeasure.

_ stood at the door glaring at everyone in the room, showing no emotion except for slight frustration.

"What the hell is going on, papa?" she hissed.

You slammed the door in the end of the hall open and walked into the next hallway. It was empty, but you could still feel people close by, so you continued walking.

"That doesn't answer the question very well." you heard a voice speak. You head snapped towards the door to your right, a door that you knew very well.

Your collection room.

"_." another voice spoke, this one belonging to the one and only Grim Reaper.

You kicked the door open and stared at the scene in front of you. Death, along with Umbra, stood in front of you. But what really caught your eye were the persons behind him.

Erwin, Hanji, Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Sasha, Connie, Jean, Bertholdt, Reiner, Levi. Levi.

"What the hell is going on here, papa?" you hissed at Death. If he could make facial expression, he would probably try to look innocent.

"It's nothing, just go back to the party."

"Ooooh no way. You're going to explain this right here and right now."

"_?" Eren's voice spoke, your eyes snapped towards him. "Is that really you...?" his eyes were wide and filled with confusion. "Or are you just that person from the basement...?"

"Yes, I'm, _ you idiot, now let me speak with my father." you snapped before you turned back to look at Death. "Explain."

"You can not order me around, _."

"You seem to forget who's house this is."

"I forgot the portal open, no big deal _." Death spoke.

"You forgot the portal open? Really?" you asked sarcastically. "Did you flush your brains down the toilet or something? It takes an idiot to forget to close a portal." you swore you heard Umbra make a small sound from under Death cloak.

"Don't worry, I was about to take them back to their world."

"Right after you took them on a tour to my collection room, hm?"

"So this is the collection you were talking about..." Jean muttered as he stared at you.

"So you're the person who heard me talk to Susie."

"_," Death spoke calmly. "Step aside, I need to take them back now."

"I don't think so." you said as you stepped fully into the room and snapped your fingers, making the door close behind you. "Remember papa, no one leaves this house alive." you chuckled, making everyone else pale as you took out the big knife from the frills in the back of your jacket.

**Don't you people just LOVE cliffhangers? Ahahaha, I know I do! **

**Translation:**

**Fräulein - Miss, Young Lady [German]**

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. You belong to Levi.**


	31. Blutsauger

Ripper Carnival

"_, put the knife down." Death spoke calmly while Sasha and Connie hid behind Hanji and everyone else brought their blades out.

"I'm not letting anyone leave this house alive and you know it papa."

"I can't let you kill them." Death spoke. "It's not their time to die yet, so you do understand I can't let you kill them."

"Then you shouldn't have let them into my house. You know the deal papa. Someone comes in, they don't get out. I've kept it that way for 150 years, and I'm not breaking that rule now."

"You're not killing anyone here." a new voice spoke. Your eyes traveled to the owner of the voice and you couldn't help but smirked.

"Don't order me around in my own house, Levi."

"Don't talk back to me, Cadet."

"You seem to forget I don't work under you anymore." you lifted your one hand up in front of you, never taking your eyes off of Levi.

"_." Death's voice spoke, but this time with an warning tone to it. You smirked as you clutched you hand, making every glass cage in the room explode, sending pieces of sharp glass in every direction.

Sasha, Connie and Jean screaming while they and everybody else crouched down and shielded their heads with their hands.

You opened your hand again, letting your fingers hang loosely downwards.

"W-what just...?" Jean mumbled everyone slowly stood up again.

"_." Death warned, but you only chuckled.

"C'mon..." you whispered.

A scream filled the room, making everyone turn and look at the source. Sasha stood paralyzed in the back of the room with a look of horror on her face. Her eyes were wide and staring at the person holding onto her hand.

A little girl, no older than 9 years old, with red locks, green eyes and pale skin, stood next to Sasha, holding her hand. Her green eyes were blank, and her face showed no emotion. The dress she wore was dark green and looked like a dress a doll would wear.

"Kill..." you whispered to the doll from across the room.

But before the doll, or anyone else could do anything, Death took action. He stepped forwards and with one shift movement his scythe went though your chest and into the wall, pining you onto it. You heard a gasp, but ignored it as you glared at Death.

"You little piece of-"

"I told you not to try and kill them, _."

"T-there's no blood..." Connie mumbled.

"That is so cool!" Hanji yelled, forgetting about the fact that you had just tried to kill her.

You stood still, knowing that if you moved the blade would cut you and you would need to take time to heal. And you would have to change clothes too, which you really didn't feel like doing.

"Good aim, papa." you chuckled.

"How is she still alive...?" Reiner mumbled. He got no answer, as everyone were to busy staring at you.

You took hold of the scythe and pulled it out. You felt it dig into you flesh a few times, making you bleed slightly.

"How about this, papa? We'll keep them here over the Halloween night, and if they survive, they can leave. If not, well, then they are dead. This way, you have a chance in keeping them alive, while I'll have a chance of seeing them dead." Death sighed at your idea, knowing that it was crazy and stupid, but also knowing that you would start whining about this if he didn't agree.

"You're crazy, as expected. But I agree."

"Good." You smirked. "And remember, no limits." you walked up to him and lifted his cloak ever so slightly and pulled out Umbra. You hugged him close as you stood on your toes and kissed Death's cheek and then turned around towards the door.

Many would probably say but this point that you were bipolar. First you were angry, then ready to kill. And suddenly, you were giving a kiss to the person how had made you angry in the first place.

You made sure to keep your eyes on Levi as you turned around. He was staring at you with a cold gaze. You smirked at him and sent a wink his way before you opened the door and left with Umbra in your arms. But before the door closed behind you, you made a shift movement with your one hand, and the shattered glass floated back into place, like the glass cages had never been broken.

-Timeskip-

"Umm Master _..." Umbra spoke with a quiet voice while he shifted around awkwardly.

"Yes Umbra?"

"Umm... Wouldn't you... Like... Want some privacy...?" you swore you saw a blush on Umbra's dark face while he looked down to his feet.

"Don't be silly Umbra!" you laughed "It's no big deal." you unbuttoned your shirt and threw it, along with your bra, on the floor next you your jacket. The small shadow creature seemed to get more nervous and looked away.

You inspected your chest in the full body mirror in front you you and frowned. A few small cuts decorated your (s/c) skin around the hole in your chest. They healed slower than normally, but still extremely fast considering that they were almost completely healed by now.

"How annoying..." you sighed.

You heard the door open behind you and looked through the mirror to see who it was.

Willerich entered but stopped and stared as he saw that you weren't wearing anything to cover your upper body. You and the vampire stared at each other, non of you showing any emotion. Umbra, however, was standing in between the two of you and feeling very awkward.

"Umbra," Willerich spoke "would you mind leaving us alone?"

"Not at all!" the shadow creature was out through the door in the blink of an eye, making you frown a bit.

"Why would you do that? It's so cute when he gets flushed."

"I just thought it would be better with some privacy, _heiß_"

"I know enough German to know what that means, pervert." you chuckled.

"You haven't minded my personality before."

"And I still don't mind it, Blutsauger."

In less than a second, Willerich was right behind you, pressing you against the mirror with you facing the mirror. His cols hands pressed against your wrists, pining them into the mirror surface. You could feel his breath against your neck, but you would also see that no matter how close he got to your neck, his eyes always stayed locked with yours though the mirror.

"No matter how many years we've known each other..." he whispered "You always make me want to do things to you... You make me want to-"

"Bend me over the table?" you suggested, making Willerich chuckled.

"Yes, but I was trying to be an gentleman about it, but like always, your sharp tongue knows no limits."

"Hmm, I get that a lot." you hummed.

"But do you know what triggers it every verdammt time?" he continued.

"Why don't you update me on that?"

"All it takes is one of those smirks of yours... One look... One move... And that word Blutsauger... Because every time you say it, I remember the first time I had a taste of you..." his voice was barely a whisper, but enough for you to hear.

You felt his sharp fangs brush against your neck, but didn't pierce your skin. You stood still for a moment before you tilted your head to the side, giving more space to him. Inviting him.

He suddenly turned you around, making you face him. In a second, his mouth was against your neck again, leaving butterfly kiss here and there until he stopped by a certain spot.

"Bite me." that was all it took for him to follow your order. His fangs pierced the skin, giving him access to the vein underneath. You groaned in discomfort, but didn't push away, instead you exposed as much of your neck as possible. You felt the blood in your body been sucked out, leaving you a bit dizzy. But it soon ended as Willerich pulled away.

The two small holes that were felt on your neck, soon healed and you could feel the dizziness disappear.

Willerich stared into your (e/c) and white eyes while lifted his right hand and pulled on of the stitches on your lips, making it stretch a bit.

"You you want them off, you could just say it." you mumbled.

"But your lips would sill not be mine, would they?" he answered "You're saving them for a certain someone."

"Hmm, I have a feeling you know me too well..." you whispered "But there's something else you can have." You leaned in closer till your lips were next to his ear "Something that's not even close to my lips..."

Willerich seemed to get the hint since the next thing you knew you were lying flat on the floor with a vampire looming over you. Willerich kissed your neck, in the same stop he had just bitten you. He started trailing kisses down along your neck and downwards, slowly, in a teasing manner. Your back arched upwards, telling him you were getting impatient, which earned you a chuckle from the German. He continued downwards, lower and lower till he reached your pants. His hands got to work fast and removed the annoying piece of clothing.

You closed your eyes, feeling his breath on your sensitive skin. And then, you gasped.

"Can someone please explain what is happening..." Armin mumbled as he looked around the room. It had been silent for a while now, no one had wanted to be the first one to talk after what had happened. Not even Death who still stood with them in the same room.

Sasha and Connie were shaking while Hanji was inspecting the marionettes. Erwin was looking around as well, while Eren was trying to calm down the overprotective Mikasa who had done into protecting-Eren-mode. Bertholft and Reiner didn't seem to know what to do. And Levi... He had been glaring at the wall for the past five minutes.

"Well, you people better start doing as I tell you to or you'll die." Death spoke like he was talking about the weather.

"And that's coming from you." Levi spoke.

"_ will probably tell the others to help, but, they take orders from me before _." Death continued, ignoring Levi's comment "So, _ would have to work for herself to get to you. But, she will be able to separate you, and that is what you must avoid by all means. Therefore, no one will leaving this room till the time is out."

"You're not our boss." Levi snapped at him.

"I'm your only chance to get out from here alive."

"Tch." Levi rolled his eyes as turned around, taking a better look at the room.

He looked at the girls in the glass cages and the hearts in their hands. _ had opened up to him, but he hadn't expected... _This_. However, Levi still didn't want to believe that person was really _, no matter what she looked like. That person was not the _ that Levi knew. And she certainly wasn't the _ that Levi had fallen for.

Levi then turned to look at the heart in the middle of the room, locked inside of a birdcage. It was beating, despite the fact that it wasn't even inside a body. Drops of blood were falling onto the floor in steady rhythms, almost in an hypnotic way.

He walked up to it, without even realizing it himself. But, he stopped as the heart made an irregular beat. He stared at it for a few seconds, and then it happened again.

"Hmm?" a voice hummed next to him. Death leaned in closer and inspected the beating before he pulled away and shook his head furiously. "Nope." he spoke "This is every father's nightmare."

"What? Who's heart is that? And why is it every father's nightmare?"

"It's _'s heart." Death spoke as he walked up to one of the glass cages and inspected one of the first marionettes _ had ever made. "And it's beating irregular due to..." Death coughed "Pleasure..."

Levi's face darkened as he took in what Death had just told him. And then, without a warning he dashed out though the door.

"Corporal!"

"Levi!"

"Shortie!" everyone yelled after Levi and were about to follow when death spoke again.

"Let him go. He's in the least danger to get killed."

"How come...?" Armin asked.

"Because _ has fallen for that human..."

**Yes hello and goodbye! Teehee!**

**Translations:**

**Heiß – hot, passionate, burning [German]**

**Blutsauger – Bloodsucker, vampire [German]**

**Verdammt – damn, damned [German]**

**Yeah, I don't speak any German, so I used google translate! Yeeeah!**

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. You belong to Levi (or Willerich, ehehehe)**


	32. Silver cross

**Ripper Carnival**

_That brat better not be laying a finger on my property or I'll cut his manhood off._ Levi rushed through the halls, glaring at everything and anything. The poor dark walls and many paintings were most of the time the victim of his harsh looks.

_These shitty halls all look the same! And they look dirty! Where is she?!_ Levi started kicking open every door along the way, making sure to check them all so that he wouldn't miss them.

_You'll regret ever even looking at my _._

You were breathing heavily, barely able to provide your brain with the amount of oxygen it craved for. Your (e/c) and white eyes were hazy, and couldn't focus on pretty much anything. Your muscles were sore, and your body felt extremely hot. A layer of sweat decorated your (s/c) skin, making it shine under the little light that the candles in the room created.

You could see a face coming into your line of sight, and you couldn't help but to stare into those blood read eyes. Your body shivered, but not from the cold, but from his lustful gaze and the pleasure that was slowly fading away from your system.

"Don't pass out yet, liebling. I need to be pleasured as well." Willerich smooth voice whispered.

"I was waiting for you to say that." You mumbled back with a chuckled.

Willerich smirked down at you. If it was from your comment or from pride to mess you up this way, you didn't know.

He stood up, with your naked form in his arms and then made his way to the big bed in the room. He pushed you down on the mattress, climbing on top of you like a predator, never letting the smirk on his face fade while he made you wrap your legs around his waist. His cold hands pinned down your wrists above your head while his lips found their way to your neck again.

"You're not dressed for the occasion, Willerich." you chuckled, referring to the pants that he was still wearing. The vampire chuckled while he nibbled your earlobe.

"You have no patience, do you?"

"Right now? No." another chuckle could be heard from the vampire as he moved his lips from your ear back to your neck.

However, he didn't have time to do anything as the door flung open. Willerich snapped his head towards the door and glared while you just smirked.

"Who the fuck are you?" Willerich growled with such anger that his accent got more obvious.

"You have the worst timing ever, Levi." you giggled as you turned to look at the pissed off Corporal who stood at the door with blades in his hands.

Willerich got off of you and stood in between Levi and the bed. Meanwhile, you wrapped the blanket around you and then watched with interest at what would happen next, the smile on your face never fading.

"I recommend that you leave us and pretend you never saw anything, or I'll have to kill you." Willerich spoke.

"Tch. I don't think so."

"Ooh..." you chuckled "A combat between humanity's strongest solider and a vampire... How interesting..."

"Humanity's strongest solider?"

"Vampire?"

"Yeah." you confirmed them.

"Are you trying to tell me that a human is going to be a challenge for me?" Willerich asked.

"Levi isn't from this world, so he's not as weak as the humans you know."

"Still easy enough." Willerich huffed "Let's see how long you'll survive, menschlichen."

"Don't get cocky, brat." Levi spat back before he ran forwards, blades ready to cut. As soon as he was with in reach, he swung his blade at Willerich's face.

However, Willerich moved his head out of reached, and then moved to take hold of Levi's neck. But Willerich wasn't the only fast one. Levi ducked and cut Willerich's legs instead, making blood pour out. But the vampire didn't seem to feel any pain. He looked down at his bloody leg and sighed.

"My favorite pants." he shook his head "What a shame." the blood stopped pouring out and the cut on his leg healed. Levi started at Willerich leg that had just healed in a matter of seconds, but then quickly looked up at his smug face again.

"Scared yet?" Willerich teased.

"Not a chance."

"Too bad, I could have saved a lot of time if you would have just run away already." Willerich opened his mouth and his already long fangs grew longer. His fingernails also grew longer, and sharper. Like claws of a real monster.

But Levi showed no fear. He never does, and that is what makes him great at hand to hand combat too, and not only in killing titans. He's face stayed cold, showing only a bit of annoyance.

And that's when the fight began.

They were going at each other left and right. Willerich was strong, stronger than a normal human. But so was Levi. And even if Willerich was stronger than Levi, Levi took advantage of his smaller form, making it easier for him to dodge the vampire's attacks. Levi's blades were no use on Willerich, since his wounds healed as soon as they were created. He needed to find a way to do some damage, and quick.

You giggled from your spot on the bed as you watched the two men. To think that they were actually fighting over you. How romantic. Too bad that you couldn't feel love. But you were slowly getting impatient. You had thought that Willerich would be able to kill Levi off pretty fast, considering that he was a vampire. Huh, guess you had underestimated Levi.

A crash echoed through the room, making you snap out of your thoughts. You found Levi climbing out from your now destroyed full body mirror while Willerich made his way closer to him. A frown found it's way to your stitched lips and a slight growl made it pass them as well. You hated when someone broke your things. You hated it so much. And only by looking at the scene in front of you, it didn't take more than a second for you to know that Willerich was the cause of it, even if Levi was the one climbing out from it.

"It was even my favorite mirror..." you mumbled as you thought of a way to give him a payback for breaking it. You looked around the room, till your eye landed on the cross on your wall. Bingo!

Levi shook his head in an poor attempt to make the fuzziness go away. He had taken quite some hits from the vampire, and the crash into the mirror didn't really help all that much.

"I told you to leave from the start. You should have listened." Willerich spoke with a mocking tone. "But then again, if you had, I would have missed a great meal."

"DON'T BREAK MY STUFF!" another voice yelled before Willerich dropped to the ground and didn't stand up anymore. Levi's gray eyes snapped up at the very... naked _ in front of him. You huffed as you placed the silver cross on top of Willerich's unconscious body and then looked at Levi. "What?"

"You knocked him out."

"Yeah. Silver does the trick, it's vampires weakness. And the cross too. He wont be getting up in a while, and when he does weak up, he wont be able to stand since the cross keeps him down." You turned your back towards Levi and stretched your arms above your head while you made your way back to the bed. "I'm really impressed, Levi. You were able to hold up to a vampire that long. A normal human would have died in a second."

"Tch, I'm not weak."

"I can see that." Levi watched you closely as you lay back down on the bed and wrapped the blanked around you once again. "Why are you even here, hm? Did jealousy take the best of you?"

"No."

"Then what is the reason why you thought a fight with a vampire would be such a genius plan?"

"I want an answer and I want it now."

"_I want it all! I want it all! I want it all! And I want it now!"_ you sang with a chuckle in the end.

"What are you doing."

"Singing, silly." you laughed. "It's a great song. Anywho, what are the answers that you seek?" you asked while you closed your eyes and waved your hand around matter of factly.

Levi walked over to the bed and placed his hands on each side of you. He leaned in closer till your faces were only inches apart, making you open your eyes again.

"Are you really _?" he asked with a quiet voice.

"I am."

"Then who was that person in Yeager's basement?"

"A creature that works under Lucifer's direct orders. It takes the form of a persons biggest fear."

"Do you fear yourself?" you chuckled at his question.

"I do. But as long as my heart isn't in it's place," you pointed at the hole in your chest "I don't feel that fear. It was only at that moment. The moment in the basement, when I had my heart back after 150 years, after I was able to feel emotions again, that I felt fear. Like a weak human being."

"Just because you feel does not make you weak."

"Oh but it does." you placed your fingers on Levi's lips, inspecting his face with curiosity. "Because if it didn't, you wouldn't have fallen this low." the stitches over your lips slowly disappeared, like they were being pulled out from the side till they were completely gone. You leaned in closer to Levi, till your lips touched lightly. "And to be honest," you spoke against his lips "even without my heart, I'm scared of feeling. Since every time you make your way to my thought, I feel fear of loosing you."

You felt Levi lean in even closer, still you were sealed in a light kiss. You closed your eyes, and melted into the soft and caring kiss. It was nothing like what you had done with Willerich, because with him it had been nothing but lust and pleasure. But now, you felt like your body was warming up after being frozen for so many years. It was like being reborn. It was like you could feel again.

You felt, alive.

"Master." a gentle voice spoke, making you and Levi pull away from each other and look towards the door. Jackson stood there leaning over so that he could see in side. "I hate to interrupt... whatever is going on." he's eyes looked over to Willerich and the back at you two "But we have a guest."

"A guest? We're in the middle of the forest."

"I know, and that is why I came to get you."

You flipped Levi over so that he was lying next to you on the bed, a look of shock written over his face. He also looked like his pride was hurt... Why was that? You brushed it off and you stood up and snapped you fingers making smoke explode around you. As soon as the smoke was gone, you were fully dressed and the stitches were back on your lips.

"Levi, you should get back to the others. And tell Death that we have a guest once you find them." with those words you walked out though the door and left along with Jackson, leaving Levi on the bed alone and confused.

**Yeah so I'm really late with the update... And I'm so sorry! But I have been busy! Plus, I got a test coming up, so I really got to study, so the next update will also be late. **

**Sorry.**

**I would have updated earlier today, but my brother did something horrible and I got depressed so I kind of just laid in my bed for 2 hours.**

**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. You belong to Levi.**

"**I want it all" by Queen (I don't own that either, duh)**

**Aaaaaand I got more fanart! :D**

**XxKawaiiMuffinxX on deviantart has made an amazing fanart of reader-chan! Go check it out and give her some feedback!**


	33. Guest

**Ripper Carnival**

"What did you mean when you said _ has fallen for Levi?" Hanji spoke after a few minutes of silence. Death had been glaring at the heart ever since Levi left, hoping to make it stop that sinful beating.

"I think it's pretty obvious." Death spoke as he tore his hollow eyes away from the birdcage. "She has done the impossible and fallen in love. I guess it's kind of my fault though, letting her have her heart back and sending her to a place with people..."

"Impossible? Do you mean she shouldn't be able to love?" Armin asked, joining Hanji's private interview convention.

"Yes. She shouldn't be able to feel any other emotion than need, obsession and pleasure." he once again gave a quick glare at the heart before he looked back at the others.

"Then why did you give her back the heart...?" Eren asked carefully, looking over to the beating heart. The thought of a person not having a heart, literally, made him feel very uncomfortable.

"She was getting blinded, actually, she already was. She had a need to kill, and that need took over the little common sense she had left. I sent her to your world so steam off a bit, getting a hang of reality. I was afraid that if she continued on like that, she wouldn't be able to find her replacement when he or she entered the carnival. There is nothing she wants more than to finally die and rest in peace. But as long as she lets her need control her, she wouldn't be able to find that peace and would be stuck here forever. Not that I would mind that, she is like a daughter to me after all."

"What do you mean with replacement?" Erwin asked.

"The next person to take over the carnival. When _'s time has come to die, her replacement will enter the carnival like any other pray. But that person wont be killed, but instead take over the duty of being the Carnival Ripper till the next replacement steps in."

"Why not just end the Carnival? Why do you keep it going and killing innocent people?" Armin asked.

"You can't stop it, am I right?" Hanji asked.

"That is correct. I have direct orders from Lucifer himself to keep the Carnival alive. This is not only for him to get more souls. This is also a home. A home of many mistreated people, those who are unable to find the light anymore and are stuck to walk among the living, but not as one of them."

"Maître Death!" a womans voice spoke from the door. Everyone turned to look at the new comer and saw a woman along with a child. But they didn't exactly human.

Connie and Sasha let out screams and hid behind Mikasa.

The woman was really beautiful they all had to admit. But one side of her face was ripped off, revealing the skull under the skin. And she seemed to be a ghost, considering that she was floating around and all.

The girl looked creepy to say the least. Pale skin. No eyes. Ripped mouth. Rotten skin. A real monster to put it simply. She was holding the womans hand and hiding behind her slightly.

"I think you lost something." the woman spoke with an accent. She gestured someone to step inside and soon a figure walked in.

"Tch, I wasn't lost." Levi spoke.

"Corporal? Didn't you run to... Wherever you ran..." Eren asked.

"Yes, and then _ ran away so that I lost her. She said something about a guest."

"We have a guest?" Death asked as he started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Hanji voiced as she followed.

"I going to see what _ is going to do. After all, it's Halloween so she's stronger than usually."

"I'll join you Maître Death." the woman spoke "We have never had a guest at Halloween before. I want to see what Maître _ will be able to do."

"You all are going too." Death spoke "I can't risk having someone find you here when I'm not close by."

"But-" Armin tried to speak but was cut off but Death.

"Follow me and stay close by." everyone turned to look at Erwin as Death walked out though the door.

"We'll follow him. He's our ticker out of here." Erwin ordered and followed Death along with the woman and child.

"You heard him brats, move it." Levi ordered, following as well.

You watched from the control room as someone entered your Carnival. It was a teenage boy, no older then 17. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wore something that looked like hunting clothes, which told you the reason to how he had found your house. He must have been hunting, probably for the first time without his father and stumbled by accident on your house.

You frowned slightly that it wasn't a girl you could add to your collection, but this would do for now. You really felt like hunting, and doing it on Halloween was only a bonus. You would finally be able to try out your powers when they were at the best.

The door slammed shut behind the boy and he quickly turned around and tired to open it. You chuckled at the sight. As soon as the boy realized he wouldn't be able to open it, he faced the labyrinth and slowly stepped in.

_Hmm? I didn't even need to lure him in. How interesting._ You chuckled again as you let the music flow.

_Welcome princess This place is the castle of dreams no one knows of_

_Sad things Painful things Forget about everything_

_I'll sing you a enchanting fairy tale_

The boy looked around, trying to find the source of the music.

_One Close your eyes 'Thank you'_

_Two Shut your mouth 'I love you'_

_Three Cover your ears 'I love you very much'_

_Hey, you heard it right? The lovely sound of screams_

_Teddy woke up to the smell of the laid butter_

_If you have a knife then you're all set_

_'Now, let me cut you up'_

The boy took the gun that was strapped around him and got ready to shoot anyone who came near, making you chuckle again.

_Come, and let's dance in the palm of my hands_

_Now to the left and to the right! Complex wounds are flourishing!_

_A mysterious ginger cookie man and a deep red tea_

_Let us dance a fun and enjoyable waltz together!_

_This is the beginning of a never-ending Ripper CARNIVAL_

_Naked princess With that stupid head of yours that doesn't understand a single thing_

_Telling everyone to believe in things that cannot be exposed Forget about it all_

_Keep on being greedy with that innocent smile_

The boy got closer and closer to the center of the labyrinth as you blocked all the paths to his freedom.

_One Don't eat it all 'Is it delicious?'_

_Two Starting to feel full 'Want to eat more?'_

_Three If you're going to throw up 'You're beautiful'_

_You finally see it by now, right? Your ugly appearance_

_Drink the smelly banana juice and fall into bewilderment_

_Once we have decided the pieces, we'll tear them apart_

_'... always keep smiling, okay'_

You got up from your seat and walked down to the labyrinth, closing in on the boy in the center.

_Come, and let's go crazy in my delusion_

_Up and down Look at the rabble of men's corpses blooming!_

_The bizzare sweet little girl smiling like a black cat_

_The painful reality that you made_

_The never-ending Destruction CARNIVAL_

_'... fufuu, is it still not enough?'_

You got to the center where the boy was. As soon as he heard you he turned around and pointed the gun at you.

_Come, and let's dance in the palm of my hands_

_Now to the left and to the right! Complex wounds are flourishing!_

_A mysterious ginger cookie man and a deep red tea_

_Let us dance a fun and enjoyable waltz together!_

_This is the beginning of a never-ending Ripper CARNIVAL_

He didn't move closer to you, so you slowly took a step. He didn't move, so you took another, and another. He kept his eyes on you, showing no fear.

You stood right in front of him, with the gun against your neck as you sang the last part.

_Goodbye princess This is the finale for the lonely and solitary love_

_BANG!_

You felt the bullet go though your neck, making blood spurt everywhere. Your body jerked back ever so slightly from the power, but you remained standing and your eyes were calm.

You looked the boy in the eyes as the wound closed again and he lowered his gun from shock. Horror was written all over his face which made you smirk.

Quickly, you grabbed hold of his collar and pushed him down on the floor with you looming on top of him. The knife that had been hidden in the frills of your jacket was now in your other hand and pressing against the boys neck.

"You got some guts boy." you chuckled "Coming into my house and then trying to kill me. Rude, don't you think?"

"W-what are you?" the boy shuttered.

"You're nightmare." you pressed the knife harder against his neck till it cut the skin and a trail of blood poured out. The boy hissed, but you stopped pushing.

_Why did I stop? Why can't I kill him? Why don't I **want** to kill him?!_

The smirk that had been on your stitched lips was now forgotten. You stood up straight and looked down at the boy.

"Get up." you ordered.

"Wha-"

"Did I shutter? I said get up, pronto!"

The boy quickly stood up, backing away some steps from you and holding one of his hands over the wound on his neck.

"Follow me." you said as you started walking, making the labyrinth walls move out of your way. You would hear the boy follow you with unsure steps. "You better hurry up or you'll be killed by the other monsters." the footsteps behind you quickened.

_Why now of all times...?_

**Well... Happy Halloween! **

**Did I use the "pronto" right? Please tell me I used it right. **

**Translations:**

**Maître – Master [French]**

**Pronto – Soon, quick, speedy [Spanish]**


	34. Stop!

**Ripper Carnival**

"W-what just happened...?" Jean muttered as he started at the spot where _ and the boy had stood just a moment ago. Had he really just seen _ be shot in the neck and then heal in a matter of seconds?

"This is interesting..." Death muttered. "Could it be...?" he didn't finish his sentence as he instead walked out from their "hide out", following _ and the boy.

"Could it be what?" Hanji almost yelled as she skipped after him. Everyone else not far behind.

"Where are you taking me?" the boy asked once again. He had been asking that over and over again, and it was starting to annoy you.

"You'll see soon enough."

"Why did you try to kill me?"

"Because that's what I do. It's my thing. Just like you kill deers or something."

"That's different..." you laughed at this answer.

"No it's not. You kill a deer, you kill a life. That's that. And if it makes you sick to think that I kill people like you kill animals, just think about it as a natural thing."

"How?"

"You just became a part of the food-chain. You kill animals weaker than you, I kill humans weaker than me." you pushed the door in front of you open and continued walking down the next hall.

The boy behind you had stopped talking, but you could still hear him behind you.

You could see a figure coming towards you and smirked. The creature in front of you stopped walking when he spotted the two of you. As you passed him, you ruffled his hair, making poor Umbra blush before hiding in the wall.

"What was that...?" the boy asked.

"Umbra, he's a shadow creature. Very shy." the boy didn't answer "What's your name, boy?"

"Kevin."

"Nice to meet you Kevin. You can call me _."

"I don't think our meeting was all that nice..." you laughed, making Kevin jump slightly.

"It could have been worse." you told him as you got to the room you had been looking for.

You stepped inside, and held the door open for Kevin. As soon as he was inside as well, you closed the door. Kevin had frozen in place, his eyes were wide and his mouth hanging open from shock.

"Impressing collection, right?"

"W-what...?"

"My collection." you laughed. "The previous owner had collected the hearts of everyone he killed. I collect the most beautiful little girls, making them last forever that way. I only take the heart of the useless prays. What do you think?"

"Y-You... You're sick!" Kevin yelled as he backed towards the door. "You're a monster!"

"Ahh, I know. But it will finally end. And I thank you from the bottom of my heart Kevin."

You lifted your hand, making the glass cages break once again. Kevin covered his head from the glass shreds and closed his eyes. As soon as the glass had stopped falling, he opened them glass cages were empty. The girls that had been standing there only a few seconds ago were all gone.

_Tu-dum._

_Tu-dum._

_Tu-dum._

The sound of a heartbeat echoed though the room, making Kevin look over to the birdcage next to you. He saw the heart in it, beating, even if it shouldn't. Not only that, but it was beating faster than normally.

Kevin quickly turned around, trying to get out from there, but as soon as he faced the door, he felt his own heart stop.

The girls that had been in the glass cage were all blocking the door. Their lifeless eyes were staring at him, not really seeing anything.

One of them took a step forward, followed by the others. Kevin backed away from them, only to feel a hand on his back.

"What will you collect, Kevin?" your voice whispered into his ear. You then took hold of his shirt and pulled him down till he was lying on his back on the cold floor.

Kevin felt several hands take hold of him and dragging him along the floor. He looked around, panic taking over him as he saw that the girls were the ones dragging him. He tried to get away, but the doll like girls were too strong for him, even if they were only little girls.

He was dragged under the birdcage and stopped there. The girls kept him down, not letting him get up.

"150 years I've been waiting for you Kevin... And now you have finally arrived!" you laughed. You placed your hand on Kevin's chest, right above his heart and where the blood drops from your heart had dropped down.

"Hmm... As I suspected..." a new voice spoke. You turned your head to look at the new comer and saw Death along with Levi and the others by the door. "He has finally arrived."

"W-what is going on?!" Kevin yelled as he tried to get away, but failed.

"Finally Papa..." you spoke with a smile. A smile, not a smirk, but a smile of _happiness_. "I'll finally be able to let go..."

"What?" Levi spoke, really curious to what was going on.

You closed your eyes and continued smiling. With the hand that wasn't on Kevin's chest you removed your hat and threw it to the other side of the room.

"I'll finally be able to die." you answered.

"No." Levi spoke again as he stepped forward. "I wont allow you to die."

"I want to die."

"But I wont let you."

"150 YEARS, LEVI! THAT'S HOW LONG I HAVE SUFFERED!" you yelled, snapping your eyes open again "150 YEARS HAVE I BEEN WAITING FOR THE PERSON WHO WILL TAKE OVER MY SUFFERING! 150 YEARS HAVE I NOT FELT ANYTHING! I WANT TO DIE! THAT'S WHAT I HAVE BEEN WANTING SINCE THE DAY I STEPPED INTO THIS HOUSE!" you were breathing heavily as hot tears started running along your (s/c) cheeks. "Your goal in life is to kill all the titans and claim your freedom, right? My goal in life is to find my replacement and die, so I can finally claim my freedom."

You looked back down on Kevin who was trembling from fear. You were about to voice the words that would set you free, but a hand gripped your wrist.

"Stop." Levi's voice spoke again.

"No, you have to stop." you told him.

"I'm serious, _. I need you to stop what you're doing."

"Yeah, _, please stop." Eren spoke.

"Please _." Armin joined.

"Let him go _, we need you to stay with us." Mikasa...

"_, you know it will rub my ego, but I agree with Yeager." Jean...

"Please live." Sasha...

"We're begging you _." Connie...

"Please don't leave _..." Bertholdt...

"Please _..." Reiner...

"_, think about what you're going up." Erwin...

"What about those who love you, _?" Hanji...

"SHUT UP!" you yelled again, but this time some of the marionette girls attacked Levi, forcing him back. You hit your hand back down on Kevin's chest and spoke in an angry voice. "Let life be your curse and death your blessing."

Kevin screamed from pain and struggled under you. You felt an weird sensation run though your body, but it wasn't pleasure from hearing the pained screams. You couldn't explain it, but it made you feel complete.

"_!" you heard everyone yell, but you ignored them as you held Kevin down till he went completely still.

As soon as Kevin's body stopped moving you stood up straight and looked down at him. He wasn't breathing, and you couldn't hear a heartbeat. You looked over at the others. They were all in shock with wide eyes and mouths open. Death, however only stood there looking at you. You knew that if he had an face, it would be completely blank of any emotions. He nodded at you and you looked back down at Kevin.

Your hand reached out to the frills on your jacket and pulled out the knife. Your mind had no idea what to do, but your body seemed to know the secret behind all of this. Your body moved on it's own, telling you exactly what to do.

You keeled down next to Kevin and stared at him for a moment. He looked almost peaceful. Almost. You closed your eyes as more tears threatened to spill.

"I'm sorry Kevin. I really am." you whispered as you lifted the knife and struck down on his chest.

"_! Stop!" You heard Mikasa yell. But you ignored her as you cut Kevin's chest open. "_!" Mikasa was about to step forwards to stop you, but Death put an bony hand on her shoulder, stopping her from getting closer.

When you had cut up Kevin's chest enough, you threw the knife across the room. You looked down on all the blood on you and felt disgust, but you needed to ignore it. Your hand reached out for the heart in Kevin's chest and lifted it out. You held it in your trembling hand as you stood up.

"Hand it over _." Death spoke calmly as he walked up to you. You dumped the heart into his hand and watched as he took out your heart from the birdcage, holding Kevin's in one hand and yours in the other.

"Now _, I have to show you something before you leave." he spoke. "I have to do this, and it will be really painful."

"Just do it so I can leave already." you whispered.

"I'm going to show you what your life would have been like if you hadn't stepped into this house."

**Well, I'm back! :D I know my updates have been really slow, but I have feeling like crap after what happened between me and my brother, plus I got school stuff going on as well. **

**So I hope this chapter was good enough. **

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. You belong to Levi. **


	35. Junkie

**Ripper Carnival**

**Warning! Selfharm have been warned and I'm sorry.**

"What my life would have been like if I hadn't stepped into this house? Are you fucking kidding me?" you asked with a slightly raspy voice.

"I'm sorry, but it has to be done, per Lucifer's orders."

Death held your and Kevin's heart close to each other. He whispered something, but you couldn't hear what he had said. A dark string like shadow slowly made it's way out from your heart and into Kevin's. As it did, the walls in the room lit up, showing an image of the young you in front of the Ripper Carnival house with a colorful lollipop in her hand.

"This is going to be painful _." Death said before everyone concentrated on the image on the wall.

-Age 7-

The girl with (h/l) (h/c) and big bright (e/c) stood in front of the house that said "Funhouse". She tilted her head to the side as she looked at it. There was something weird about that house, something that made it interesting.

She carefully took an step closer, never taking her eyes off of it.

"_!" a voice yelled, making the girl stop and look around. A woman with (m/h/l) (m/h/c) and (m/e/c) came running towards her. She had a worried look on her beautiful face. "Honey I have been looking for you everywhere!" she hugged the girl close and sighed in relief. "Don't run away like that! It's impossible to find you in such a crowded place."

"I'm sorry mom. I wont do it again." the girl spoke, hugging her mother back and forgetting about the mysterious house.

"C'mon baby, let's go home."

"Awww! One more ride, please!" the girl whined.

"No, we're going home now."

"One more ride, pretty please." the girl looked at her mother with big begging eyes.

"Fine." her mother sighed "But only one."

"Thank you mommy!" the girl yelled in glee as she started running to the last ride.

"_! Don't run like that, I'll lose sight of you again!" the mother yelled before she ran after the girl.

"You and your mother left the Carnival, like everyone else there and were greeted at home by your father and brother." Death spoke.

"Are you done now?" you asked, hoping you wouldn't need to see more.

"No, I'm sorry." Death said as the image of you and your mother leaving the carnival that had take place in your town, faded away. "The story has only just begun." a new image took over the wall, but now you had grown.

-Age 13-

"Mom, I don't want to go to school..." the 13 year old you complained as your mother pushed you out though the door.

"Honey, you know you have to go to school. It's important to get an good education."

"I know but I don't want to go."

"Stop complaining and start walking. I'm sorry but I don't have time to drop you off today." your mother locked the door behind you and walked towards the car. "Have a nice day at school _!" she said before she got in the car and drove away.

You stood and watched the car disappear before you sighed and slowly started walking.

Your family actually lived pretty close to the school, so you didn't really mind walking there. It was the school ground that you hated. And feared.

As you got to school you stood in front of the gates and looked at it. You swallowed thickly and took a deep breath as you stepped forwards before you broke into a run. You ran pass everyone in the halls, trying to get to class as soon as possible.

But, like always, life just seemed to hate you. You ran straight into someone, making you fall down on the floor and drop your bag.

"Well, well..." the person you had ran into spoke "If it isn't little hedgehog!"

"Y-yeah funny Rick" you laughed awkwardly "Gotta go fast..." you quickly stood up and tried to walk pass him, but he pushed you against the lockers.

"Not even going to apologize for running into me?" he asked with a smug look as he loomed over you.

Rick was known as the schools biggest bully. He was one year older than you and for some reason had chosen to make your life a living hell. You refused to look into his dark eyes, too scared that they would break you. He even scared older students, therefore, no one tried to stop him when he hurt you. Though, you couldn't blame them. He was very strong, considering the fact that he did take kick-boxing lessons.

Rick brushed his fingers though his blond locks and smirked.

"Well hedgehog?"

"I-I'm sorry." as soon as you had apologized Rick punched his fist into the locker next to your head, making you pale.

"Better, but I still feel oh-so-offended." he chuckled. It was obvious he wasn't really offended, but he just loved to see the fear written all over your face. "So give me your bag."

"No!"

"Oh, so you're going to start talking back now, are you?" he leaned in closer and glared at you "I'll give you an advice. _Don't_." he the took a painfully hard grip on your arm and started dragging you along the halls, his friends close behind laughing at what was about to happen.

"Please let go." you begged, but Rick didn't listen as he pushed you inside the boys bathroom.

As soon as Rick and his friends were inside as well, everyone else in the room hurried out, leaving you there alone with the bullies.

You backed away from them till your back hit the wall, making them all smirk.

"P-please don't-"

"Don't worry, hedgehog, we're only teaching you a lesson."

A few of the boys stepped forwards, taking hold of your legs and lifted you up upside down.

"Please stop!" you begged them as they held you above the toilet.

Rick laughed as he hopped onto the sink counter.

"Aaaaand, DROP!" he laughed, making the other boys dip your head into the toilet. You held your breath and as soon as they lifted you up again you coughed and tried to inhale.

"DROP!" your head went down again, but this time you hadn't had the time to take enough air in, making it painful.

"Alright, get her out from there." Rick ordered, making the others drop you on the floor in front of him. You coughed and desperately tried to get more air into your lungs. "Hope you learned you lesson for today, hedgehog. I'll see you at lunch." he chuckled as they left, leaving you alone.

You slowly stood up and looked at the reflection in the mirror above the sink. Your eyes darkened as you glared at the girl in front of you.

"Why?" you growled "Why are you so... so... USELESS!" you yelled as you punched the mirror, making it shatter and your knuckles to bleed.

-Age 16-

"_! TURN THE MUSIC DOWN!" your mother yelled from downstairs. But you ignored her and turned the music louder instead. The music boomed in your ears, and vibrated in your chest.

You took the razor blade from your desk and walked over to the bathroom that was connected with your room. After making sure the door was locked you walked over to the full body mirror in the corner.

In the reflection you could see a girl dress in black and ripped skinny jeans and a loose black t-shirt with the words "F*uck off" printed over it. Her (h/c) hair was messy and her (e/c) eyes were surrounded by heavy black make up.

This is where your life had taken you. After severe bullying for years, this is where you had ended up.

You lifted the blade in your hand you to your left hands wrist. You held it against the already scarred skin for a moment before you added pressure. The skin broke, making blood slide down along your arm. You hissed, but didn't stop will you were satisfied.

When you were done, you threw the blade across the room and watched the blood for a while before you got up and wrapped up your wrist.

You took your hoodie and put it on before leaving your room with your Ipod in your hand. As you hurried down the hall, you came across your brother. You both stopped and stared at each other for a while.

"You did it again..." you brother whispered as he looked down on your wrist.

"So?" you tried walking pass him, but he took hold of your arm.

"_ please stop."

"Would you just get off of my case?!" you snapped at him and pushed him against the wall. He let go of you, and you quickly went downstairs.

"_ where are you going?" you mother spoke.

"Out."

"It's ten o'clock. You have school tomorrow."

"I have no fucks to give." you said as you put your black converse on, not bothering to tie the laces.

"You're not going out this late!"

"Watch me." you flipped her off as you walked out though the door and slammed in close after you.

You ran to the one place you knew you could be all alone. The place where you went when you just wanted to get away from everything.

The abandoned glass factory.

You walked in, not bothering to even look around that no one would see you, already knowing that no one else came here. As soon as you had sat down on one of the many boxes you took out your cigarettes. You quickly took one out and lit it.

16 years old and already smoking. What a great start to your life, huh?

"Aren't you a little too young to be smoking?" a voice with an Russian accent spoke, making you quickly look around. You spotted a person in the shadows. He had a black suit on, and an never ending smirk on his lips.

"Fuck off."

"As long as you don't own this place, I can stay here."

"Whatever, just don't bother me." you looked away from him, trying to ignore him completely.

You heard a chuckled and soon after footsteps that got closer. But still you didn't look up at him. He sat down on one of the boxes next to you and took out a smoke for himself.

"You look like you have a tough life..." he commented.

"Like you care."

"Hmmm, yeah, I really don't."

"Ouch, harsh."

"But," he continued "I do have something that could help with your stress." you lifted an curious eyebrow and looked over at him.

"Continue." he smirked as he pulled something out from his pocket and held it up for you to see. "Drugs? You want be to become a junkie or something. Yeah, sure, that will help my life." you spat.

"Believe me, this would help you a lot."

"Nice try."

"Why not give it a chance? Trying it once wont hurt." he left the bag with weed on the box as he got up and left without another word.

You watched him leave and then let your eyes travel to the bag of weed next to you. There was a piece of paper on it. You picked up the paper, finding an address on it. A deep sigh escaped your lips as you looked back to the bag.

One try wont hurt right?

-Age 17-

"_ WHAT IS THIS?!" your fathers voice boomed though the house. He came into the living room where you were sitting and held up a big of weed. Your eyes widen as you jumped up from the sofa.

"Give that back!"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE THIS?!"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! GIVE IT BACK! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO GO THOUGH MY STUFF!"

"THIS IS MY HOUSE! AND I DO NOT ACCEPT ANY DRUGS HERE!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE YOU EVEN CARE WHAT I DO SO WHY ARE YOU SO WORKED UP NOW?!"

"YOU BROUGHT DRUGS TO MY HOUSE!"

"FUCK YOU!"

_Salp!_

Your head whipped to the side and your eyes widen. There was a horrible stinging left on your cheek as you turned your head to look up at your father who had just slapped you. Your mother and brother stood by the door with wide eyes, not daring to say or do anything.

"Get out." your father spoke with an emotionless tone "Get out of my house and never come back."

You swallowed thickly as tears welled up in your eyes. But none the less you walked towards the door. You stopped to look at your mother and brother. They were both in shock, not able to say anything.

You nodded towards your brother before you left, slamming the door behind you.

You rushed along the street, It was already dark and clod. You had nowhere to go, and your breaking point was just around the corner.

You sighed as you stopped on a bus stop. You didn't have much money, but enough to get away from this town.

You were going to run away from your problems.

**To be continued in the next chapter...**

**I'm sorry, if I have brought up something hurtful. I know selfharm is a very sensitive subject, and I do not mean for it to be negative.**

**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. You belong to Levi. **


	36. Choose one

**Ripper Carnival**

You got to a new town, a good enough distance from your family's house. You had still nowhere to stay, and no money for a motel room since you used everything for the bus ride.

You walked aimlessly along the street, not really paying attention to where you were heading. People gave you weird looks, probably because you were dressed all in black and had a piercing in your (lip/nose/eyebrow/etc. Just choose one.) that you had gotten a few months ago.

It was still night, the bus ride had taken about 2 hours, so everyone that were outside were people around your age and older.

You spotted a club not far from you. The loud music could be hear outside, and the lights flashed bright. You walked in there, since you had nowhere else to go you might be able to convince some drunk to let you stay with them for the night.

As soon as you stepped inside a man stopped you.

"ID please." you flashed him your fake ID. He nodded not taking the time to inspect it closer.

You walked up to the bar and sat down there. You didn't want to go and dance, damn you didn't even have anyone to dance with. And rubbing yourself against some stranger was no option.

"Here hon." a voice spoke as a glass was set in front of you. You looked up and were met by blue eyes.

"I don't have money to pay for that." you told the blond woman.

"It's on the house." she said as she started cleaning the bar surface.

"Why?"

"You look like you need it. So what's up?"

"My dad kicked me out." why were you telling this to her? Was it because she was a bartender and it was kind of a part of her job to talk with the costumers?

"Ouch, that's harsh."

"Yeah, now I got no money and no shelter."

"You know, I got an extra room back in my apartment. You could stay there for a while and get a job."

"Why?"

"You ask that too much." the woman laughed. "My name is Katharine. But you can call me Kat."

"_. You can call me whatever you want."

-Timeskip-

"Make yourself at home." Kat said as you got to her apartment. She put her purse on the table and sat down on the sofa.

You carefully walked in and sat down next to her.

Kat was dressed pretty much like you. Ripper skinny jeans and a top that said "Metallica". Tattoos covered her right arm, while her left was completely free from them.

"I know you're not 18 yet." Kat spoke as she lit a cigarette. "How old are you kid?"

"17, but my birthday is in 2 weeks."

"Good then. I'll make sure that you'll get a job in the club as soon as you hit 18."

"Thank you."

"So why did your dad kick you out?"

"He found my drugs."

"17 and already hooked to drugs... You're very interesting."

"More like messed up."

"Maybe. But we are what the society makes us. I'm guessing your time in school have been hell."

"You're good at guessing." you chuckled.

Kat suddenly took hold of your arm and pushed up the sleeve, reviling your scars. She sighed and caressed them lightly.

"What a shame... Such a pretty thing, and still you have to suffer from such horrible things."

"Maybe I deserved it..."

"No. No one deserves to be treated so bad." Kat ruffled your hair as she stood up. "I'll prepare your bed. I'm guessing you're pretty tired."

"Thank you." you whispered as she disappeared into another room.

-Age 20-

"Take these to table 10!" Kat yelled over the loud music as she handed you a tray with drinks.

"Got it!" you carefully slipped pass the dancing people with the tray.

Table 10 was in the corner of the club, no one usually sat there since it was so isolated from everything else. And when someone sat there, it was a hell getting there with the drinks.

"Here are your drinks." you spoke as you set down the drinks on the table.

"You're a hard person to track down _." one of the men spoke. You knew that Russian accent very well.

"Dimitri." you greeted, slight fear creeping up on you.

"Da. We have some business to talk." he smirked as he pulled you to sit down. "You still owe me quite a lot of money."

"I don't have any money. And I haven't bought any drugs from you in 3 years now."

"True, but you owe me from earlier. And you know very well that I don't like it when someone doesn't pay me."

"As I said. I don't have any money."

"Too bad... Then you have to find another way to pay me. You wouldn't want anything to happen to Katharine, now would you?"

You quickly turned to look towards the bar. You would barely see it from table 10, but it was enough for you to see that she wasn't there anymore.

You and Kat had become best friends since you met. She was the only person you had left. The only thing keeping you alive. She had given you shelter, food, friendship, helped you get clean from the drugs.

"Wha-"

"You can choose. One, Your family or, two, your friend. Either you go and kill off your family, take their money and pay me back. Or, you can choose not to pay me, and watch your friend die. Note, you _have to_ kill your family if you choose number one, since I don't like witnesses."

"T-that's too cruel!"

"What did you expect from the mafia?" Dimirti smirked at you, really enjoying the game he was playing.

Tears threatened to spill as you took deep breaths.

"How much time do I have?" you asked with a small voice.

"You have till tomorrow night. Well meet at the abandoned glass factory where we first met. And don't even think about getting the police into this."

Dimirti and his men got up from the table and left. But before leaving, Dimitri left something on the table. You quickly took the gun he left and hid it in the back on your pants. You swallowed thickly as you got up on shaky legs and left the club, heading for the bus stop.

-Timeskip-

You stood in front of your parents house. The lights were still on, meaning they were still awake. Your brother should be 17 now, so he was either home or out with friends since it was Friday night. You really hoped he wasn't home.

You got up to the door and pushed the handle down. It was unlocked so you pushed it open all the way and then closed it when you were inside.

"(B/n)? Is that you? You're home earlier than I thought." your mother's voice spoke, and soon enough she stood right in front of you. "_-_?" she shuttered.

"Hello mother." you whispered with a sad voice.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Thank you for letting be borrow some books Mr. _." a voice you had never heard before spoke, and soon after your father and another and walked down the stairs.

The other man had long dark hair and glasses. He was dressed nicely, but still kind of weird.

"No problem Mr. Yeager. I would love to hear more about your job and your home." your father spoke, but then he saw you which made his eyes widen. "_?"

"Father." you greeted.

"Is this your daughter?" the man asked.

"Was." your father corrected him, making your heart sting. "She lost the title 'daughter' the day she decided to bring drugs into my house."

"You're still on about that father?" you chuckled dryly.

"Why are you here _?" your father asked as he put down the books he was carrying on the floor, the other man doing the same.

"Well, you see." you started "I kind of ended up being in dept to a Russian mafia boss. Now he wants his money back." you chuckled again "But I don't have any money."

"That's your problem. I'm not helping you out of that."

"I'm not here to ask for money. I'm here to take it." your eyes darkened as you looked into your fathers (f/e/c) eyes. "Now, I was ordered by Dimitri to kill you and take your money to him. That would save my friend who got taken by them." your mother gasped "But, I didn't want to kill you. So I came here to take some of your money, just enough to pay back to him, and then make sure you move to another country with fake ID's. But. The words you chose to describe me just now made me change my mind."

"_-" you mother tried to speak but you cut her off.

"Is that my book?" you asked and pointed at one of the books your father and Mr. Yeager had brought down "Frankenstein. My favorite. Do you know why it was my favorite? Because you gave it to me, father."

Tears were running freely down your cheeks as you took out the gun from your pants.

"You're going to give away my love because of ONE mistake?! The mistake I did because other people were breaking me down! The mistake I did because you were never home to help me! And when you were home you only focused on making brothers life all sparkling! AND THEN YOU BLAME ME BECAUSE I WAS TRICKED WHEN I WAS IN THE WEAKEST STATE! BECAUSE YOU WERE NEVER THERE FOR ME!"

"Put down the gun _!" you mother begged.

"Shut up! You were no help either! Always blaming me for everything!"

"_, please stop." she tried again, tears running down her cheeks too.

"_, stop. You're being reckless." your father spoke too.

"SHUT UP!"

"_." Mr Yeager spoke "You can keep the book. You can keep all the books if you want. Just don't do anything you will regret."

"You know nothing!" you yelled at him, and pointed the gun towards his head "I wont regret this. Do you know why, Mr. Yeager? Because this will save the life of the only person who ever cared for me."

You then made one shift movement and pointed the gun at your father.

"This is for giving up on me and breaking me down." you said as you shot him in the chest. He fell, blood flying everywhere. Mr. Yeager took your mother and pulled her away from you, but you quickly pointed the gun at her and whispered "This is for not stopping him from kicking me out and never really loving me."

She was shot in the back, and fell to the floor while trying to run away. Yeager backed up to the wall, not knowing what he should do.

"And you," you spoke as you walked closer to Yeager "do whatever you want with the books. I don't want them."

You walked up to a cupboard where you know your mother kept money. You took everything from there and then took their wallets from the table next to the door.

"Why...?" Mr. Yeager's voice spoke.

"As I said. I need to pay the dept and save my friend."

"So your friend comes before your family?"

"My so called family, didn't care for me. No matter how many times I told them I was bullied in school, they never did anything to help me. They didn't care when I started cutting and they didn't care that I was smoking. But as soon as they found out I was doing drugs, they kicked me out. I had no money and no shelter. If it hadn't been for meeting Kat, I would probably have starved to death. And now, she was taken by the Russian mafia. She's the only one who ever cared for me."

"And family means nothing then."

"You have no right to judge. I don't see you with any family."

"I have a wife. And a son."

"Well good for you!" you snapped at him as you opened the front door. "You never saw anything." you told him as you left.

You ran towards the glass factory. The bag that hung over your shoulder felt like it weight tons. Your converse hit the ground, making it echo around the empty street. As you got to the factory, you didn't bother to look around for anyone, but instead just ran inside.

Dimitri sat on a chair in the middle of the room, that annoying smirk never leaving his lips. Several men were spread around the big room, making sure you wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Where's Kat?"

"My, my, you were faster than I thought."

"Where's Kat?!"

"You'll get her back as soon as I get the money."

You threw the bag in front of him, not wanting to take even one step closer. One of the men walked up to in and handed it to Dimitri.

"Good. At least there is enough to pay off you dept and probably even more as soon as we hack their bank accounts."

"Now give Kat back." you ordered. Dimitri nodded towards on of the men, who walked out from the room. He came back after a while, with Kat. You quickly ran up to her.

"Kat!" you wrapped your arms around her, and she did the same. "Let's go." taking hold of her hand, you started dragging her towards the door.

BANG!

Just as you reached the door, a gun fire echoed around the room and Kat fell to the floor.

"K-Kat...?" you shuttered as you leaned her against the wall. "Kat...?!" she was still breathing.

"That's for keeping me waiting with the payment, _." Dimitri spoke as he put the gun away.

"K-Kat?" Kat looked up at you with tear filled eyes.

"_-_..." she spoke with a weak voice "I need to tell you something..."

"Nononono, that can wait, I need to get you to a hospital."

"No, I wont make it, so just listen, okay..." you nodded with hesitation "I love you. I really love you." your eyes widen "I don't mean it in a sister way. I mean I really love you..."

"Kat...?"

"I didn't tell you earlier, since I was scared of what you would think of me... But now. I finally said it, and I'm happy they were my last words... I love you _." she weakly lifted up her arm to the back of your head and pulled you down to a soft kiss. But the kiss ended before you had time to come over your shock when Kat's heartbeat stopped and her arm fell down.

"Kat... Kat...!" tears steamed down your cheeks as you watched her lifeless body. Her eyes were closed and a small smile decorated her lips. "KAT!"

"She's dead, _." Dimitri spoke, the smirk still on his lips "Just take your freedom and walk away."

You clenched your teeth as you stood up on weak legs.

"Dimitri..." you almost whispered "You told me to kill my family and get their money, if I did that, you'd let Kat live. So you give me 3 bullets and a gun. Make me kill my parents and then you still kill Kat after getting the money."

"I'm a mafia boss." he chuckled "What did you expect?"

"I expected you to be able to do math. I just told you, you gave me 3 bullets, and I killed my parents, meaning I still have one." as you said this you quickly took the gun from your pants and pointed it at Dimitri. Before anyone had time to react, you pulled the trigger. You hit him in the stomach, making him fall down to the floor. In your head you cursed yourself. Not because you just bought a ticket to your own death, but because you hadn't hit him somewhere that wouldn't give him an immediate death, meaning that now he could actually survive.

As expected, several guns were pointed at you as soon as Dimitri was shot. And only a second after they were all fired. You slid along the wall down to the floor till you were sitting next to Kat's body. Many bullet holes decorated your body, making you bleed fast. With the last energy in your body, you reached out your hand to take hold of Kat's and smiled.

"I love you too Kat..."

And with that, your eyes turned empty.


	37. Goodbye Princess

**Ripper Carnival**

You watched as the image of you and Kat faded away. Tears had ran down your cheeks, and still kept running. It felt like you had lived that while watching it. All the heartbreak was just too much.

"D-dad...?" you heard Eren mumble from behind you.

"Please..." you begged as you fell to the floor. "Just... Let me go already..."

The string like shadow that had connected your and Kevin's hearts ended, and disappeared completely into Kevin's heart. It was quiet in the room for a moment.

_Tu-dum._

_Tu-dum._

_Tu-dum._

Kevin's heart started beating again. You started feeling weaker and weaker, but tried not to show it.

"Oi, Levi." you spoke with a slightly raspy voice, still on your knees "I'm so sorry, but I love you..." you laughed lightly before you fell to the side and stopped breathing.

"_!" Levi ran over to your side, trying to find any kind of sign that you were alive, but found none.

"I'm sorry." Death spoke, but Levi didn't take his eyes off of your pale face. Death placed Kevin's heart in the birdcage and closed it. "Kevin will be up soon. I'll better take you back to your world."

"What about _?" Levi asked.

"I'll take care of her body." Levi sighed as he closed your eyes and caressed your cheek before he got up.

"Take us back then." Levi spoke with an emotionless face.

"But _..." Armin spoke.

"Follow me." Death walked out though the door, ignoring Armin, Levi following close behind. Everyone started following them, one by one, the later always watching your dead body a while longer than everyone else.

In the end, Mikasa was the last one to stop staring at your body.

"You were a really good friend _. Even if I never knew the real you." she spoke before she followed everyone else.

But what no one had time to see was the last teardrop that slowly fell to the floor.

-Timeskip-

"Finally..." Levi mumbled. "Finally... We did it..." he dropped is blades to the ground and sighed in relief.

"We did it..." Eren mumbled as well "We're free!" he then yelled and laughed.

5 years had passed since everyone get back to their own world from the Ripper Carnival. 5 years had passed, and they finally found a way to beat the titans. 5 years had passed since _ had died.

Levi started walking away from Eren, and towards the cliff by the ocean they were watching.

"Corporal? Where are you going."

"To enjoy some peace and quiet." was the only answer Eren got.

Levi sat down on the end of the cliff and watched the ocean. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Now we're both free, huh, _." he spoke "You really made me angry when you didn't listen to me and got yourself killed. But, it made me mad enough to find a way to get rid of those dirty titans." he sighed "Let's meet again in a better place." he got up again and walked back to where Eren and the others were. "Tch, stupid brat making me fall in love..." he mumbled with a small smile as the image of _ played in his head.

_Many years passed, and people were able to live in peace from the titans. The walls were taken down, one by one, and everyone left to explore the world. Levi, Erwin, Hanji, Eren, Mikasa, Armin and the others left the military, and decided to do like the others. They left, many going to different directions._

_Levi, lived to be old, but died eventually in a heart failure. A big ceremony was held on his funeral, in honor for being humanity's strongest solider._

_But what happened next?_

In town known as (home town), there was a secret among the young ones. A secret about everyone having a feeling that they have lived once before. These young people who had this feeling, all happened to go to the same school. And when they had met, it was like an explosion in their heads. They remembered their past life. The life where they were soldiers, fighting to save humanity from the titans.

They all soon became friends, and decided not to tell everyone, that they remembered being the heroes that saved the world and let it bloom to what it was today.

"Well, class. We have a new student here today." the teacher spoke as she entered the classroom.

"Oooh, where?!" the overly excited voice of none other than Hanji Zoe beamed.

"Tch, so loud." Levi complained.

"Hanji, please don't yell." Armin pleaded as he tried to get the ringing in his ears to stop.

"Yes please quiet down Miss Hanji." the teacher said. She then smiled towards the door and motioned for the person to step inside.

"This is _ _." the teacher spoke as a girl stepped inside. She had shining (e/c) eyes and (h/l) (h/c). A small shy smile was printed on her lips as she waved to everyone.

"H-hi." she greeted.

Everyone's eyes widen. The images of their past flashed in front of them like a movie.

The strong and mysterious girl who had tried to kill Eren. The girl in Eren's basement. The Ripper Carnival. Death.

"_..." Levi mumbled as he stood up from his seat ans slowly walked up to the girl.

_ froze as the scary looking boy walked up to her. He was staring at her like she was a ghost, which actually really crept her out.

"U-um..." she tried to form words but didn't have time to think of anything clever as the boy got up to her and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into a hug. "Huh?"

"I've finally found you..." Levi whispered as he nuzzled his face into her neck.

"Ummm... Levi..." the teacher spoke awkwardly "Would you please sit back down...?"

Levi looked up and glared that the teacher before he took your hand and dragged you to the back of the class, making you sit next to him.

"It's nice seeing you again _." Eren spoke with a smile, while Mikasa nodded.

"I've never met you before..." you spoke quietly.

"Don't you remember anything?" Jean asked as he leaned back in his chair to look at you.

"Remember what?" everyone were quiet for a while before Erwin spoke.

"Probably better if you don't." he smiled. You looked around confused. What was it you didn't remember?

-Timeskip-

The last class of the day ended quick, making wild teenagers run out from the school building and towards their homes. You walked calmly out through the doors with Levi, Eren, Mikasa and Armin. The four of them, along with some others, had become friends with you already after the first day.

To think that you had gotten so close to them in the first day. Back in your old school you had been so shy that you didn't make any friends through out the years you spent there. For once, you felt like you belonged somewhere.

Sure the way Levi had greeted you had been creepy. And the fact that he never left your side during the whole day might be considered stalking by some people. And yes, he did stare at you the whole time. But for some reason, you didn't mind that.

"I'll be heading home now guys." you told them as you left the school yard.

"Would you like some company?" Armin asked.

"No thank you, I'm fine." you smiled as you started walking towards the direction you lived. Little did you know Levi followed you.

You almost skipped down the street, but fought about the urge to do so. You were in a public place after all and should act like a normal person. The smile that had adored your face when you said bye to your new friends was still glued onto your lips.

You quickly ran over the street, not looking left and right first, being too caught up in your thoughts. This of course, was a great mistake.

The sound of a car honk echoed in your ears along with breaks being used to the limit. Your head whipped to your left and your (e/c) eyes barely had the time to widen when the car hit you.

"Death, where is the previous Carnival Ripper? I have been waiting for her for quite some time now." a dark and low voice asked.

Death stood in the middle of a big room. In front of him were steep and uneven stairs with a big throne like seat on the very top. And in that very same seat sat someone. He's face could not be seen since it was hidden in the shadows.

"_ is living a new life right as we speak." Death answered calmly.

"Why? You know the Carnival Ripper's come down here to hell when they die." the man in the seat stood up and walked down the stairs, revealing his face.

He had reddish skin and glowing yellow eyes. A dark red suit covered his body and horns decorated his head. A sharp tail swished dangerously behind him.

"I have my reasons."

"Not good enough answer."

"Honestly, Lucifer." Death sighed "Her name was not on my list." Lucifer lifted an curious eyebrow.

"Really?" Death hummed as a respond. "How interesting."

"Yes, and since her name wasn't on my list, I had to send her back to life."

"Very true." Lucifer chuckled. "But dear little _ had a short life span in her previous life. And you know that if a person is reborn they have more or less the same life span as before."

"Yes, and since _ died in the age of 20 in her last life, her life would either be shorter or longer by only a few years."

"How old is she now?"

"18." Death said with a sad voice.

"You already know her death time, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"And when is it?"

"Today."

Your eyes flutter open. Your body felt weak and the bright light in the room was blinding. Looking around you could see nothing but white. The only furniture in the room was a white sofa that blended into the wall almost completely. You walked over to it and slowly sat down.

Where were you? What happened? The only thing you remembered was leaving the school yard and waving goodbye to your new friends.

"You're already here..." a voice sighed, making you look around. Your eyes widen when they landed on the well know character called Grim Reaper. There was no mistaking it. The skull face, dark cloak and to finish off his look, a scythe in his hand.

"Wha-"

"It's sad how you always have to die so young." he spoke.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I think it's better if you don't remember."

"__! _ wake up! Don't you dare die on me again!"_

"Levi?" you looked around, trying to find Levi after hearing his voice.

"You have no idea how much I would want to send you back and let you live. But I can't..." he sighed as he stepped closer to you, making you stand up from the sofa and trying to get away from him. But, he took hold of your arm, keeping you in place.

A safe feeling washed over you. Like the touch from Death gave you safety. It was like the touch of a father. You looked up at him with confused eyes.

"It would be a dream come true for me to see you live." Death continued "But I can't break the laws of nature."

"__ can you hear me! You need continue breathing!" Levi's voice spoke again._

Death's bony hand reached up, lightly touching your face. Two of his fingers were placed above your eyes then the brought down over them, taking your eyelids with them. Your eyes were closed, and a peaceful feeling swelled in you. Like you were swaying on a cloud.

"__ you can't leave me again... You egoistic brat! Don't leave, I love you!"_

"Since you've lived several lives and each one of them would have given you a different destiny after death, I need to send you in between them. You're neither going to heaven nor hell. Good night my dear daughter..." Death's voice whispered as you felt yourself fade away.

An image flashed in front of your closed eyes. A person. A woman. A woman you knew very well. You saw yourself. It was you but not exactly like you remembered seeing yourself in the mirror this morning.

A wicked smile decorated your stitched lips and as you lifted your head completely after looking at the floor, you could see that one eye was white while the other was your own (e/c). A heart was painted over your left eye along with a lonely tear drop next to it. As you watched the other you, she smiled a crazy smile towards you and chuckled.

_One Close your eyes 'Thank you'_

_Two Shut your mouth 'I love you'_

_Three Cover your ears 'I love you very much'_

She whispered as she took off her hat and held it over her heart and bowed.

_Goodbye princess This is the finale for the lonely and solitary love..._

With that, the image in front of you faded away and the only thing you could see was darkness. Nothing but darkness, a darkness that your soul was now floating in all alone. But for some reason, you felt happy. And so, so peaceful. Making you forget about everything.

The last words that slipped pass your lips echoed around you.

"I love you Levi..."

**THE END!**

**I swear to god this is the worst ending though out history. It was so rushed and made no sense! I'm sorry! **

**But, I enjoyed writing this fanfic, and it's kind of sad that it ended. But it couldn't go on forever. All your lovely comments, all the fav's, it really made me more confident. So thank you! Thank you to everyone who has read my fanfic! Thank you to those who commented, faved, made fanart and simply just helped me improve. **

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, the song Kirisaki Carnival, the boy in the quiet hall nor Ilmatar.**

**You belong to Levi**


End file.
